The Rose, The Nutcracker, & The Thief King
by HonestFFWriter
Summary: AU. Ruby receives a nutcracker from her godfather Ozpin on Christmas Eve. Of course, she didn't think she and her sister Yang would get wrapped up in something she'd expect to happen in her fairy tale books. Warning: different pairings inside! ON HIATUS TILL DECEMBER
1. Chapter 1

**The Rose, The Nutcracker, & The Thief King  
By HonestFFWriter**

 **Summary:** AU. Ruby receives a nutcracker from her godfather Ozpin on Christmas Eve. Of course, she didn't think she and Yang would get wrapped up in something she'd expect to happen in her fairy tale books.

 **Pairings:** Announcing soon

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This story will be based on The Nutcracker tale, but with a few twists added. This was greatly inspired by the many versions of the tale, and also from a certain fanfic written by DisneyFanatic2364 (if some of you guys are bronies, you might recognize who she is). I'm fine with MLP, but her stories are amazing. Big kudos goes to her for the inspiration I need to write this story.

Say it with me, guys. **_This story is AU: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE._** This has no ties to the original storyline in RWBY, nor do I own the rights to the series.

There will be different pairings throughout the course of the story. You'll have to wait and see as the story progresses. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

The moon was hidden on the night of Christmas Eve. It was instead covered by the many blankets of clouds. The same could be said for the stars, although a different set of stars had taken their place this night. These stars were in the form of such beautiful snowflakes falling softly into the earth.

Said snow had blanketed the empty streets of Vale. The street lights were dimly lit with light pouring from the occupied homes of friends and family. Perhaps they were enjoying a nice dinner, telling stories, watching Christmas specials, or simply relaxing by a warm open fire.

Of course, that's not to say that streets were entirely empty.

Two people, a man and a woman, dressed warmly for the cold weather, were walking down the streets through the snow, accompanied by the crunchy sounds from every step they took. They didn't bother looking at each other, nor engaging in conversation. They both were quiet, as if their entire focus was just to get to their destination.

It was after they walked around the corner of a street did the blonde-haired woman spoke.

"Ozpin, are you sure?"

Ozpin turn to the woman and simply said, "There's not a doubt in my mind, Glynda."

"How can we be so sure that tonight is the night?" Glynda had to ask. "Even if it does occur tonight, why involve her into this?"

"Why not involve her?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

Glynda couldn't help but to feel concerned, and yet confused, at Ozpin's answer. Glynda reached for her scarf and pulled it a bit tighter as she asked, "I still stay we should handle this ourselves. It could be dangerous for someone as young as her."

"I appreciate your concern for the girl, Glynda," Ozpin said. "But isn't this also the perfect opportunity for her to grow? To be a strong person?"

"Ozpin, this is serious!" Glynda snapped. "Why put so much responsibility on someone like her!? How do we know if she will succeed!? What will happen if she doesn't!?"

Ozpin stopped his pacing, and turned to face his friend. "Well, look on the bright side, Glynda: she gets to live out a fairytale like she always wanted."

"But Ozpin…" Glynda spoke.

"She won't do it alone." Ozpin said, before turning away. "She'll do fine."

"But what if…"

"Glynda."

Glynda sees the back of her old friend, still feeling a bit concerned. They both stood still in complete silence for a few moments before Ozpin broke the silence with his voice.

"Please. Have faith in her. She has a simple, honest soul. That is what will help bring to them the victory."

With that said, he continues to walk through the snow, with Glynda following behind. Glynda's eyes wandered over towards the bag that Ozpin has draped over his shoulder with many thoughts and concerns going through her mind.

Then again, she's known Ozpin for many years, and not once had he let her, or anyone else down before. He seems so determined, as if he really does believe about the events that would conspire this very night. That thought had helped relieve her…to some extent.

After a few moments of silence, Glynda asked, "But their home…are you sure that it's where…?"

"It is exactly. I should know: I was the one who convinced them to move there years ago."

Glynda stopped in her tracks and asked, "You planned this from the very beginning, didn't you?"

Ozpin couldn't help but to chuckle. "It's always important to plan ahead, you know."

"Ozpin…!"

This had led to many more questions, but before Glynda could ask any of them, Ozpin stopped and turn his attention at a certain home right in front of them. It was a two-story house with the porch decorated for the holidays as well as Christmas lights hanging from the roof.

"We're here."

Glynda turned to look at the house, and couldn't help but to hear innocent laughter from within. Glynda then turned to Ozpin and asked, "Again, are you sure tonight's the night?"

Ozpin nodded. "It is. I'm sure."

Glynda once again looked at Ozpin's bag, and that worrisome feeling was beginning to take over her heart again. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't help but to worry, Ozpin." She spoke. "But…if you believe things will turn out like they should be…then I trust you."

"Don't you always?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

* * *

Inside the home in the living room, where two half-sisters putting decorations on their Christmas tree. One of them had long blonde hair resembling golden flames, has lilac eyes, and worn what resembles a biker outfit. The younger of the two had short black hair with red tips, silver eyes, and wore a black Lolita-like outfit with red trimming complete with a red-hooded cape.

"Remind me again why we're finally putting up tree decorations on Christmas Eve?" the younger one asked.

"You know how lazy Uncle Qrow is, sis." The older of the two said with a shrug. "Any more ornaments to hang?"

"Just this one," the other said, holding up a beautiful blow ornament with drawings of small white snowflakes all over it, and then hung it up on a small tree branch.

"And we're done." She said with a smile. "The Christmas lights are really great, Yang."

"Same with the ornaments, Ruby."

Both sisters smiled at each other as their father and uncle, Taiyang and Qrow, walked into the living to see both the girls finished putting the tree together.

"Great job on the tree, girls," Taiyang said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dad," Yang said back. She scratches the back of her head as her eyes scanned the tree up and down. "Though I can't help but feel like something's missing."

Qrow chuckled. "Gee, I wonder what goes on top of a Christmas tree?"

A snap of realization had hit Ruby as she blurted out, "The star! We totally forgot to put the star up!"

"Of course!" Yang said while snapping her fingers. She looked through one of the boxes, and Ruby joined to help her, but both were disappointed when they couldn't find the object in mind.

"Where is it?" Ruby asked.

"Dad, do you know where the star is?" Yang called out.

Taiyang and Qrow joined the girls in their search for the star, as Taiyang said, "Depends. Have you girls seen it with the other ornaments before putting them up?"

"How hard is it to find just one ornament?" Qrow asked.

"You just had to ask," Yang muttered under her breath.

Ruby was going through a box filled with plastic wrapping when heard a muffled noise next to her. She looked to her left, and brightened up a bit when she saw her dog Zwei hopping up and down next to her, and fully smiled when she saw him holding something in his mouth.

"Oh! Zwei has the star!" Ruby exclaimed. She held her hand out and Zwei happily dropped the star into her hand. Ruby gave her thanks by giving him a pat on the head, which Zwei appreciated.

Surprisingly, it didn't have bite marks or drool, but then again, Zwei knew better. Ruby turns to Yang and asked, "So who's turn is it to put the star up?"

Yang smiled as she walked over, saying, "I think I know who."

She walked behind her little sister, and Ruby would ask her what she was doing, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground, being lifted up by Yang on her shoulders with her hands on Ruby's legs.

"It's yours, silly! Remember, I put the star up last year!" Yang said with a smile.

She carried her sister over to the tree for Ruby to reach. Ruby leans over as much as she could while maintaining her balance on Yang as she reaches the star over to the top of the tree. It took some stretching, but at long last, the tree was finally up.

"Got it!" Ruby cheered in victory, before both sisters had the unfortunate accident of falling over, thankfully not on the tree.

They both started to laugh hysterically as their father took hold of the plug. As their laughing calms down, their father exclaimed, "Alright! Here goes something!"

He plugs in the Christmas lights, and immediately after, the whole living room was filled with such wonderful bright lights that shined in many different colors. The lights shined off the reflections of the ornaments, and it shined the star much beautifully, making it seem like the star was glowing on its own.

Both sisters got up on their feet as they saw in amazement the Christmas tree that they worked so hard to put together. Qrow walked up behind his nieces and wrapped both arms around them.

"You two did great on the tree this year!" He said cheerfully.

Yang started to laugh and playfully pushed him off. "Gross! I can smell the liquor coming off of ya!"

"You know you like it!"

"If I was twenty-one!" Yang countered.

"Ha! Touché!" Qrow cheerfully said, rubbing Yang's head messing with her gold locks.

Taiyang was still on his knees while Zwei walked up to his owner. Taiyang happily rubbed Zwei's head as he looked at his two beautiful daughters having the time of their lives. In a way, he knew that Ruby and Yang's mothers would be so proud of them. Despite taking on his hair and eyes, Yang has her mother's face, while Ruby was the spitting image of her mother Summer Rose.

How they grow so fast.

"It is a beautiful tree." A different voice spoke up. "In fact, it must be the most beautiful one I've seen this year."

Everyone turned towards the front door and saw Ozpin and Glynda happily walking in and taking off their coats and scarves. Ruby and Yang gasped in excitement as they saw that their godfather had come.

"Ozpin!" They both shouted in unison, before running over and giving their godfather a big hug, with Ozpin happily returning it.

"Ruby! Yang! It's so wonderful to see you two!" He said happily.

Yang pulled away and notices Glynda, whom she waved to. "Hey, Professor Goodwitch. How are you?"

Glynda gave a rare smile to Yang as she reminded her, "Oh Yang, you know you don't have to be so formal outside of school."

"Of course." Yang said with a chuckle. "What was I thinking?"

Ruby pulled away from Ozpin and asked, "How was your walk here, Ozpin?"

"It was cold. Thank you for asking, Ruby." Ozpin said with a smile.

Qrow and Taiyang walked over to greet their good old friends. Qrow places a hand on Ozpin's shoulder and said, "Nice to see ya, Oz." He eyed over at Glynda. "Didn't know you were bringing a guest over."

"Well, it is Christmas, after all. The time to be together with family and friends." Ozpin said with a smile and a shrug.

"We're not in an assembly here, Ozpin. You can cut that out." Taiyang said jokingly.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

"Dinner will be ready in a few." Taiyang spoke. "The turkey's not done yet."

"That's alright." Ozpin said, taking off the bag from around his shoulder that he had been carrying. "While we wait, I do believe I have something special for all of you."

"Really!?" Ruby shrieked excitedly.

Ozpin sat down on the couch going through his bag. He took out a wrapped gift and gave each one to Yang, Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, and even Glynda, and to a cuter extent, he gave Zwei a new doggy bone with a red bow tied to it, which Zwei happily barked his thanks.

"Thank you, Ozpin!" Yang exclaimed happily. "Can't wait to open these in the morning!"

"Why not open them now?" Ozpin asked.

"Really!?" Ruby shrieked again, looking up at her father with her adorable pleading eyes. "Can we, Dad!? Can we!? Please!?"

"Ruby, you know we must wait until Christmas morning." Taiyang reminded her.

"But Dad…!"

Ozpin couldn't help but to chuckle. He then spoke, "It is alright, Taiyang. I do believe that it's also a tradition to open at least one gift on Christmas Eve. How about we each take turns?"

"Aww, that's no fun!" Qrow complained rather sarcastically.

"I suppose it's alright," Glynda agreed with a smile.

Taiyang rolled his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well…why not?"

"Yes!" Yang and Ruby whispered cheerfully in success.

"Dibs!" Yang shouted, before going ahead and opening her gift. Her eyes brightened when she saw what it was. "Sweet! Another doll!?" She looked down at the doll in awe. The doll looked to be a young woman with white hair tied in a bun with her bangs hanging on one side, wearing what looked to be a white military uniform.

"I knew you would love her, Yang," Ozpin said with a smile. "Another soldier to add to your collection, I believe?"

Yang nodded happily. "Thank you, Ozpin! I just love her!"

Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other with obvious smirks. Despite in their mid-teens, Yang and Ruby still has a fondness for dolls. True they don't play with them, but they do like to collect them.

"She has a name, you know." Glynda said with a smile. "Winter. Take good care of her, Yang."

Yang said with a nod, "Sure thing, Glynda. I'll be more than happy to." She turned to her uncle and asked, "Uncle Qrow, wanna go next?"

"Alright," Qrow said with a nod. He opened his gift, and saw that it was a brand new flask. "Sweet! How did you know I needed a new one, Oz?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Ozpin said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"I guess it's my turn, then," Taiyang said as he opened his gift. "Nice!" He saw that it was a new tool kit, complete with new screwdrivers, saws, hammers, the usual. "Thank you, Ozpin. I needed some new tools."

"Anytime."

Glynda was next, and so she opened her gift, and saw that it was a gold-chained necklace. "Ozpin, you shouldn't have. It must've been so expensive."

"Price is nothing when it comes to friends." Ozpin assured her. Alas, Ruby was the last one to open her gift. Ozpin turned his attention to her and said, "Well Ruby, looks like you're last."

Ruby sarcastically scoffed as she slowly opened her gift.

"What did you get, Ruby?" Yang asked.

Ruby's eyes widened when she pulled the gift out of the wrappings. It looked to be a wooden toy of a young man wearing old-military armor, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Wow…"

"Sweet, another toy?" Yang asked.

"It's not just any toy, Yang." Ozpin explained. "It's a nutcracker. See the mouth and handle?"

Ruby turned the toy and saw the wooden handle in the back. "It can break chestnuts?"

"Yep. I hope you like it, Ruby."

"I don't like it, Ozpin! I love it! Thank you!" Ruby said gleefully, hugging the nutcracker close to her. "He looks so cool! He almost looks like a knight!"

"Close enough." Ozpin chuckled.

"Can I try it out?" Ruby asked.

"Help yourself."

Ruby saw the bowl of chestnuts resting on the center of the coffee table and reached for a nut. She inserted the nut in the jaw and pulled the handle down. It successfully broke the nut. Ruby retrieved the nut from its shell and happily popped it into her mouth.

"Cool! I wanna try, too!" Yang said.

The adults watched as the two sisters played with the nutcracker, and couldn't help but to smile.

"Shall we leave the girls with their new dollies while we go set up for dinner?" Qrow asked.

"Let's." Ozpin said, as they all put their gifts down on the coffee table aside the girls and took off for the dining room and kitchen.

Before he could, Taiyang turned to his girls and said, "Don't spoil your dinner, girls."

"We won't, Dad." Yang reassured him.

Taiyang shook his head with a smile while he left the living room. The two sisters were enjoying themselves with the nutcracker and the Winter doll, and after a little while, Yang reached for another chestnut, but saw that there were no more in the bowl. She groaned in disappointment.

Ruby couldn't help but to giggle at her older sister. "Don't worry, Yang. I'm sure we'll get some more later."

"Just so long as I still get to use your nutcracker."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Both girls stopped in their tracks when they hear their uncle call out, "Alright, kiddos! Dinner's on!"

Yang left her doll lying on the coffee table while Ruby gave her nutcracker one last hug before leaving it standing next to it. They both got up, but while they're doing so, Ruby's layered skirt and cloak accidentally hit against the nutcracker, sending it flying to the ground.

SNAP!

Both girls turned towards where the sound was, and Ruby looked in shock when she saw that her nutcracker had fallen on the ground, where the mouth piece had broken off.

"Oh no! My nutcracker!" She said worriedly. Ruby knelt down and grabbed the Nutcracker and the mouth piece.

"Girls! Did you hear me!?" Qrow called out.

"We're coming!" Yang hollered back. She turned to her sister and said, "Don't worry, Ruby. We'll fix it after dinner." She then made her way to the dining room as Ruby looked between the nutcracker and the mouth piece.

Ruby then saw the ribbon out of the corner of her silver eyes that was used around her gift earlier, so she grabbed the red ribbon, place the mouth piece back into place, and tied the ribbon around it.

"There. You'll be better in no time." Ruby said with a reassuring smile.

"RUBY!" Qrow calls out.

Ruby laid her nutcracker down on the coffee table and got back up. "COMING!" She called back as she joined with her family and friends in the dining room.

* * *

Ruby and Yang happily ate their dinners with Taiyang, Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda while Zwei was happily eating his dog food from his bowl.

"The food here is delicious, Taiyang." Glynda commented.

"Thank you. I cooked everything myself." Taiyang replied.

"You always did know how to cook the best food in town." Qrow said. "Makes me wanna come by for dinner every night."

"Qrow, you _always_ join us for dinner every night." Taiyang said with a chuckle.

"Wait, I do?"

Everyone around the table couldn't help but to laugh. Ruby took a drink of her milk before resuming to her dinner. She was sitting next to Ozpin, who leans over to her and said, "I'm glad you love your nutcracker, Ruby. I'm sure you'll take very good care of him."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Of course. Nothing but the best for my dolls." She said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin leaned back over and took a bite of his turkey before continuing with the conversation. "You know, there is a story behind that nutcracker of yours."

"Really?" Ruby's face brightened up. "Can you tell me?"

"You want to hear it _now_?" Ozpin asked with a smile. "It's not even your bedtime yet."

"Please!" Ruby said pleadingly, putting her hands together as if she was almost begging.

Her godfather Ozpin had always told Ruby such marvelous fairy tales and stories ever since she was a little girl, and no matter how many times he tells them, whether a new or old one, it would still fascinate Ruby to no end.

Ozpin rolled his eyes in thought, and then gave his answer, "I suppose."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. She took a drink of her milk before gesturing her godfather to tell her the story. "Go on! Go on! On with the story!"

Ozpin chuckled. He took a drink of his water and cleared his throat, before beginning the tale, as everyone else around the dinner table also waited anxiously for Ozpin to tell the story.

 _"The nutcracker wasn't always a nutcracker. He was once a young soldier who went by the name Jaune Arc. He hailed from the Land of Sweets, a land filled with various desserts and sweets unimaginable, ruled by a king. Jaune was second-in-command of the Royal Guard, and was also the chaperon and bodyguard of the king's daughter, the princess, who was next in line for the throne. He always had such a fascination for the princess, whom he believes is beautiful. Of course, she was always beautiful._

 _The Land of Sweets was such a happy land one would ever see, but not everyone was happy. It wasn't long until darkness had swept over the kingdom. The king passed away due to illness, and the princess did not know the first thing about ruling her kingdom, so she hired an old friend of her father as her royal vizier to help her rule it._

 _What she did not know was that the man was an infamous thief everyone has heard about, but never left behind clues or evidence, nor was his face shown at any given time, so of course no one knew he was the thief until it was much too late. He stole dangerous items of value to the royal family from their secret vault, and with them, he was able to summon creatures of darkness. Creatures known as the Grimm, that takes the form of wolves, bears, birds, any kind of animal._

 _It gained him new abilities, as well. With those dark powers he possessed, he gained himself some followers and allies and overtook the kingdom and the throne. The princess's guards and knights fought valiantly as much as they could, but they were outmatched by the thief's newly-found powers. With them, he turned the princess's top guards into dolls, especially young Jaune, who himself had been turned into a nutcracker._

 _The thief, now known as the Thief King, ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. The first thing he did was locked the princess away and banished the guards-now lifeless dolls-out of the Land of Sweets in case they would try to take back the kingdom._

 _Five years has passed, and the land has drastically changed, still under the rule of that awful Thief King. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. To this day, the princess's subjects, those evading capture, in prison and enslaved, or forced to live under the Thief King's rule, still held a strong sense of hope that one day, the princess's guards will return, and when that day comes, they will regain their land and the peace that they had lost for so long will finally return to their once beautiful land._

 _Or so the story is told."_

While he was telling the story, everyone else had finished their dinner, with the exception of Ruby, who was so awestruck with the story that she barely touched her plate.

"Wow…" was all Ruby could say.

"It's sad, I know." Ozpin admitted. "Not every story can have a happy ending, Ruby."

"But so long as they still have hope, there'll still be one in the very end, right?" Ruby asked thoughtfully. "A story doesn't end for good. It's just the ending of a chapter."

Ozpin couldn't help but to smile at his goddaughter's statement. He reached his hand over to Ruby and rubs her head, where strands of her dark-red hair stick out all over. Ruby laughed at this innocent touch.

 _She is the one, after all. I know she is._

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to spend the rest of the time watching a Christmas special on TV, and so after cleaning up the table and kitchen, as well as getting the popcorn and drinks, everyone sat happily on the couch, with Yang on the floor with Zwei resting on her lap, as everyone took in a nice Christmas movie.

It was almost near the end of the movie where Ruby had slumped over on the arm rest of the couch and had fallen asleep. No one had realized it until after the movie was over when they noticed that Ruby wasn't moving or talking.

"Should we take her to bed?" Glynda suggested.

"Nah." Qrow said while shaking his head. "Just leave her. Girl needs her beauty sleep, after all."

"I suppose." Taiyang agreed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I sleep out here tonight too, Dad!?" Yang asked cheerfully. "Please!?"

Taiyang places a hand on his chin while the other on his hip as he thinks it over. "Hmm. Do you promise not to secretly open the presents under the tree until morning?"

"Of course! Dad! I promise!"

"When-the-sun-comes-up-morning, and not after-midnight-morning."

"Sure, Dad! I can wait till morning! Can I please sleep down here with Ruby tonight!? Please!?"

Finally, her dad came to a decision as he shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Why not?"

"Yes!" Yang clenched her fist. "I'll go get my sleeping bag!"

Yang ran up the stairs to her bedroom while the adults look on.

"Ozpin, Glynda, you both should stay here for the night." Taiyang offered. "I won't mind at all."

"We appreciate your hospitality Taiyang," Glynda spoke. "But it's best that we get going."

"I'm not so sure about that." Qrow said. "I hear a snowstorm is gonna be blowing in soon, so the weather might get a little hectic."

Ozpin turned to Glynda with an assuring smile. "I'm sure it'll be alright to stay at least one night. Besides, we were planning on coming back tomorrow. Why not save some time by staying over?"

Glynda finally agreed. "Okay, then."

"Wonderful." Taiyang said. "I'll go and get the guest room ready for you, Ozpin. Glynda, you can have Ruby and Yang's room since they're sleeping down here tonight."

"Thank you, Taiyang." Glynda said.

Yang finally came back down stairs with a sleeping bag, a pillow, one of Ruby's blankets, and a small bag in her hands. The adults walked past her as Taiyang said, "We'll be turning in for tonight, sweetie."

"Have a pleasant dream, Yang." Ozpin stated.

"Sure thing. Goodnight, guys." Yang said with a smile. "See you in the morning."

And so the adults walk themselves up the stairs, with Zwei following Taiyang from behind, as Yang joins her sleeping sister in the living room. First things first, she positioned Ruby on the couch by lifting her legs up and scooting her back, placing one of the couch pillows below Ruby's head. She then took the blanket and draped it over Ruby's body.

Yang smiled happily at her baby sister, and then leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. She then set up her sleeping bag and pillow right next to the couch. After that, Yang reached over the coffee table and grabbed her Winter doll and positioned herself back on her sleeping bag.

She reached into the little bag she also brought down and took out a few more dolls: a few hers and a couple of them Ruby's.

One looked to be an older man with dark hair wearing a uniform similar to that of Winter's, another was a doll that looked to be dressed in gladiator-like armor with amazing red hair and beautiful emerald eyes, another looked to be a girl with orange curly hair with a bow attached with green eyes and wore an overall-dress with a long-sleeved shirt underneath with black legwarmers with green lines on complete with matching shoes, another looked to be a guy in his late-teens with messy blonde hair, dressed casually with an open white shirt revealing his abs with jeans, and for some reason has a monkey tail with fur matching his hair, and the last one was another guy who looked to be the same age as the doll before him, with blue hair and matching eyes, and was dressed rather casually as if trying to be cool-looking.

Their names in order are James Ironwood, Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias.

"Alright, gang! I'd like to welcome you our newest member to our gang!" Yang playfully said, bringing Winter along. "This is Winter, and I want you to make her feel right at home, you hear?"

An idea popped into Yang's mind, and turned her attention towards the coffee table. She grabbed the nutcracker, and brought him over to the other dolls.

"And here we have a nutcracker. I think his name is…Jaune, I supposed. Sure he's a doll made of wood, but you make sure to treat him with proper respect. Do I make myself clear? My eyes are on you, General Ironwood." She made a gesture with her fingers that she's keeping her eyes on one of her dolls.

Once in a while, Yang would still go back and play around with her dolls. The only person who knows her secret is Ruby, which is quite ironic considering that Ruby's the youngest of the two by two years. If anyone dare bring this up, they will completely deny it.

"After Christmas, we're gonna put these two through some training right away. Understood?"

And so after a while of playing around, Yang had fallen asleep on her stomach, with her dolls in scattered in different places, with small saliva drooling from her mouth. Footsteps were heard from the stairs, and in the living room walked in Ozpin.

He saw the scene before him, and couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath. He walked over and put the dolls in an orderly fashion next to Yang and tucked her into her sleeping bag. He patted her head a bit before turning his attention towards the nutcracker.

Ozpin took the nutcracker into his hand and leaned over to Ruby, still sleeping peacefully on the couch, and places the nutcracker in her arms, where she sleepily hugs it closer to her. This made Ozpin chuckle softly again. He also gave Ruby a good pat on the head, before leaning down closer to the nutcracker.

"Promise me you'll protect her. Keep her safe for me."

He leans back and looks at the grandfather clock. It was 10:13 pm. Ozpin knows that it will not happen until the stroke of midnight. Ozpin walks out of the living room and back up the stairs, but not before glancing at his goddaughters one last night before walking upstairs towards the guestroom.

* * *

 **11:59 PM**

Qrow had snuck back downstairs to sneak the rest of the gifts and presents under the tree for tomorrow morning. He looked over at his two nieces and spotted the dolls near Yang. He snickered. For growing girls, they still sure have a strange love for dolls.

He got back up on his feet and made his way towards the stairs, where he stopped in his tracks when he discovered Ozpin and Glynda standing near the grandfather clock.

Qrow didn't need to ask.

"I take it tonight's the night."

"Ozpin seems to believe so." Glynda spoke.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin nodded his head as he replied, "Absolutely. If this cannot be done, who knows when another opportunity would emerge?" He turns towards Glynda and said, "As soon as the bell tolls midnight Glynda, that is when you make your move."

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The three looked towards the grandfather clock, and saw that it was finally midnight. Qrow looked worriedly at his nieces, and then turned to the two and nodded his head as if in approval.

"Alright, Glynda. It's time." Ozpin said.

Glynda nodded in understanding. She reaches into one of her boots and took out what looked to be a wand. She closes her eyes in focus as she lifted the wand towards her. The tip begins to glow, and when she opened her eyes, they began to glow from behind her glasses.

Ozpin and Qrow watches Glynda raise her wand into the air, the glowing light beginning to glow brighter and brighter, until a sudden flash of light fills up the entire living room. When the light had vanished, all the lights were off, before the Christmas tree lit up once again on its own, the candles and fireplace looked as if their flames had been taken.

"It's been done." Glynda spoke through the silence.

"Let us go. It's in their hands now." Ozpin said. Both he and Glynda made their way towards the stairs. Qrow took a good look at his nieces one last time, then proceeding in joining Ozpin and Glynda upstairs, turning in for the night.

Behind and underneath the couch near the wall was a small, unnoticeable mouse hole. The living room was so quiet, one could hear growls of animals within the hole. Emerging from the hole were small, black wolves, almost the size as mice, though with armored bones protruding their bodies with red markings.

There were about fifteen of them, and as soon as they emerged from the hole, they turned their attention towards it, and leaned down towards the floor, as if bowing. Emerging from the hole wasn't just another black creature, but a human.

He had orange hair that covers one side of his face with emerald eyes with markings over them, and wore a bowler hat with a feather attached, with a white overcoat with a gray scarf, black pants, and matching shoes, with black gloves. He also wore a scarlet-red cloak that reaches down to his ankles which is a bit shredded, with shoulder pads on his shoulders. He also held a cane in one of his hands and a cigar hanging from his mouth.

He looked around, and notices the tight space they were in. The man walked passed the wolves and kept walking until he emerged from under the couch. The wolves followed him to take a look around. There was no doubt about it. They were indeed in the Land of Giants.

"Now, where are you?" He muttered under his breath, taking a look around.

He notices a giant Yang turning towards him, almost hitting him and his wolves with her arm, snoring away. The man plugged his ears as the wolves howled in pain by the loud volume of her snoring.

"Yeesh! Are these giants always this loud!?" He exclaimed. An ominous smirk formed on his lips. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

He raises his cane and raises his other hand over it, while his hand and cane were enveloped in a red glow. The man then raised his cane up, which is shown to have a reticle, opening it up revealing a hole. Alas, he fired his cane/weapon, and a bright flash of red shot out and straight for Yang.

There was a bright flash of red light in the room. Ruby, still sleeping on the couch, twitched her eyes before letting out a small yawn and turning on her back. Her hands moved a bit, as if Ruby was reaching for something.

Yang slowly opened her eyes at the bright red light. She rubs her eyes and lets out a small yawn. She mumbled, "Is it morning yet?" Yang sat up and fully opened her eyes, but the light had ceased and saw that it was still night time. "Dang." Her shoulders slump down in disappointment.

Yang tiredly closes her eyes as she reaches for her cover as she lays back down, but she stumbled when she fell flat on her back. Wait, where's her pillow? Where's the cover of her sleeping bag?

Yang immediately sat up and looked around, using the lights on the Christmas tree as her only light source. Her eyes widened at a sudden realization. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and saw that everything looked the same.

She turns to her sister Ruby on the couch, and couldn't help but to shriek. Yang immediately got up on her feet, almost stumbling, and looked up at her little sister…well, **big** sister now.

Either everything grew or she had shrunken, as Yang looks around the living room. Her pillow and sleeping bag were too big for her to sleep in, the Christmas tree was as big as a metropolis building, and the same could be same for the fireplace, the TV, the coffee table, the grandfather clock, and even the couch and Ruby.

"Am I dreaming? Someone wake me up!" Yang shrieked again.

A chuckle got her attention, as she turned towards the source of the voice. There before her stood a man making his way over, with a bunch of dark wolves following him like he's their master.

"Oh, this ain't a dream, sweetheart," he said. "This is very much real as you and me."

Yang had a bad feeling about all of this. She raises her fists up and stood in a defensive stance. "Who the heck are you? What's going on here?"

The man chuckled again before he answered, "The name's Roman Torchwick, and I'm looking for the nutcracker. Perhaps you can be of some assistance?"

Yang raised a brow. "The nutcracker?" She turned her direction towards where she had last saw it along with her dolls, but was surprised that it was gone, the same with her dolls, giving Yang a worried look. "Where did they go?" she asked in a whisper.

"So you do know the nutcracker." Roman said in an obvious tone. "Can you tell me where he is so that I may visit him? It has been a long time since we've last spoken to each other."

That bad feeling was still there, as Yang still stood her ground, raising her fists a bit higher. "What do you want with a toy?"

"Heh. Glad to hear he's still a wooden chip off the old block," Roman spoke. "Just tell me where he is and I'll be on my sweet merrily little way."

Yang glared daggers at him, and kept her mouth shut.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Very well. I was gonna go easy on you, but then again, life's never fair." Roman raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

The wolves behind him snarled and growled and ran passed their master and surrounded poor Yang. She still stood her ground as she looked around at the wolves surrounding her.

"You have one last chance to tell me where the nutcracker is or else these big bads will make a living chew toy out of you."

Yang still kept silent, and darted her eyes towards her sister, who had turned on her side and snuggled happily in her pillow. She darted her eyes back at Roman, still not saying a word. Roman sighed.

"Okay. It's your funeral. Boys!"

The wolves growled, and they were all about to pounce on the defenseless Yang. However…

 _SMACK! SMACK!_

Yang fought back, and punched and kicked a couple of the black wolves down and dodged a few of their attacks. She back flipped a couple of times, and gave them all a good punching or two, colliding the fallen wolves to their fellow ones.

"Mutts." Roman muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He held up his cane and aimed a couple of firework-like attacks at Yang, who dodged the first one, but the second one made a direct impact on her, sending her flying off of her pillow and onto the carpeted floor.

Yang stumbled to get back up on her feet, but she was forced down to the ground, where a couple of wolves pinned her down, the others surrounding her. Roman slid off the giant pillow and made his way towards her.

"I gave you a chance, Blondie." He said, leaning against his cane. "Too bad you won't look the same once my dogs here are through with you."

Yang darted her eyes back up to her giant sister, and took a deep breath.

"RUBY! RUBY, WAKE UP! RUBY!" She called out, hoping that her sister would hear her, wake up, and help her out.

"Ruby?" Roman raised a brow, and turned where Yang was looking at.

He looked up towards the couch, and Roman felt his breath getting caught in his throat. On the couch there was another giant girl sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket and snuggling her head against a pillow, with her lips curved in a small smile. She was looking like she was having a very blissful sleep.

"SIS! WAKE UP! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" Yang cried out some here. "RUBY!"

Roman snapped out of his trance when Yang had shouted calling out for her sister once again.

"Sister, huh? Alright Blondie, I'm going to give you one last chance here." He points the end of his cane right at Yang's face. "You tell me where the nutcracker is, and I'll change you back to your original size. Don't, well…"

The end of his cane began to glow red, as if preparing to fire his weapon at her.

"Let's just say your sister won't look at you the same ever again."

Yang struggled against the hold on her, but the wolves pinned her down some more. She glared her lilac eyes up at Roman. If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

"Oh well."

Roman retracted his weapon and stepped back to the let the wolves surround poor Yang once again. "Alright boys. Help yourselves."

They all growled and howled as the dark wolves started closing in on Yang, who kept struggling to break free. Roman smirked, about to take in the sight of the poor girl who was about to get mauled.

"Hold it right there, Torchwick!"

Roman turned his head and there, standing before him, was a young man in his late teens with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red military uniform with a red bow tied on one of his arms with a blue top-hat, holding up a shield and pointing a sword at Roman's direction.

"Let her go or else!"

Yang turned her attention towards her hero, and couldn't help but to judge his appearance. Who the heck wears that kind of stuff anymore? But then her eyes widened when she had a strange feeling that she had seen this person before.

"Wait…" She squints her eyes, trying to put the pieces together in her mind.

"Well, well, well, Jaune Arc," Roman said tauntingly, resting the cane on his shoulder. "How long has it's been? Five years? How've you been?"

"You mean having to endure being a piece of wood because of you!?" Jaune shouted, aiming his sword threateningly at Roman. "You'll pay for what've you done to me and my friends!"

"Oh Jaune, it was nothing personal," Roman said raising his hands up in a gesture. "It was just a necessity to take over the Sugar Plum Kingdom, which you so happened to fail miserably to protect!"

"That's it! You're dead!" Jaune shouted again, running towards Roman raising his sword up.

"Boys! Go fetch!" Roman ordered.

Five of the wolves ran passed their master towards their target. In Jaune's eyes, he was indeed a bit scared, but he wasn't going to fail again. Not anymore. Jaune sliced the head off of one of the wolves before lifting his shield up to block an attack from another.

Yang's eyes widened as the pieces fallen into place.

"Jaune…the nutcracker…" She slaps herself on her head. "Duh! Why didn't I realize sooner!?" Yang glared up at Roman and shouted, "That's my sister's nutcracker! Jaune! He was second in command of the Royal Guard and worked for a princess! But how is he...?"

Roman turned to Yang and asked before she could finish her own question, "So then you happen to know who I am then?"

"Should I?" Yang raised a brow.

Roman smirked ominously and glared back down at Yang.

"I'm the Thief King, the current ruler of the Land of Sweets."

Yang's eyes widened. "No way! So that story my godfather told to Ruby, it really happened? He was telling the truth!?"

"Why so shocked?" Roman asked mockingly. "Not every fairy tale is make-believe, you know."

Jaune had successfully taken down the five black wolves and stared venomously at Roman. "I said to let the girl go, Torchwick! Now!" He ran over and aimed his sword at Roman. He swung it at Roman, who successfully blocked his attack with his cane.

Both Jaune and Roman exchanged blow-to-blow between sword and cane. Roman jumped back and fired from his cane, which Jaune successfully blocked with his shield, where he threw his shield right at Roman. Roman blocked it with his cane which causes it to recoil and thrown to the ground.

"When did you get this good? Last time we fought, you were a total amateur!" Roman mocked.

Jaune ran over to grab his shield, but a few wolves blocked his path, one of which stood over the shield. Jaune gritted his teeth and raised his sword in a fighting stance.

"Just…have to…stall them…" he whispered under his breath.

Yang looked worried at the nutcracker, and turned her attention towards her sister still sleeping away on the couch, unaware of what was happening. She took a deep breath and began to scream as loud as she could.

"RUBY!" She shouted. "RUBY, WAKE UP! WE NEED YOUR HELP! RUBY!"

Roman walked over and hit Yang on the side of her head with his cane as hard as he could.

"Quiet, you!"

The sounds of Yang's cries for help, as well as Jaune's struggles against the black wolves, caused Ruby to twitch her eyes a bit, as if threatening to open up. Sure enough, they did. Ruby opened her tired eyes and let out a small yawn, trying to suppress it with her hand. She sat up a bit at the sounds of clanging and high-pitched noises.

"Wha…?" Ruby scratches her head. "Did Uncle Qrow turn on the stereo again?"

 _"RUBY!"_ a high-pitched scream was heard.

Ruby turned to the floor near the couch, and saw near a sleeping bag on the floor that there looked to be her nutcracker battling against black wolves, with a man with a cane taking amusement to his struggle, as well as her older sister being held down by other wolves, all of them the size of toys and dolls.

Ruby's eyes widened. She rubs her eyes before looking again.

"Is this a dream?"

 _"RUBY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"_

Ruby was confused, to say the least. What's going on here? Why and how did her sister got shrunk? She sees her nutcracker fight against the wolves, and knew that she had to do something to protect both him and Yang. She pulled the blanket back and went to the rescue.

Ruby jumped off the couch and swung her hand towards the wolves, sending them flying, surprising Jaune, Roman, and Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Ruby?" Jaune muttered, still surprised that the girl he was asked to protect was protecting him instead.

"You…!" Roman shouted, but before he could say anymore, Ruby slapped him with her large hand, sending him crashing into the other wolves, releasing their hold on Yang. Yang got up on her feet and began to stretch her tired limbs.

Ruby knelt down and picked up Yang and Jaune with her hands.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

As they spoke, Ruby tries her best not to laugh because of how high-pitched Jaune and Yang's voices were.

 _"We are now that you're here, Ruby!"_ Jaune said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Ruby asked.

 _"Is now a good time for that!?"_ Yang shouted to get their attention. _"Ruby, you gotta do something! I got shrunk and I don't know how to change back!"_

"Don't worry, sis. I'll think of something!" Ruby reassured her.

 _"The Thief King used a spell!"_ Jaune explained to Yang _. "Defeat him, and we might get you back to your normal size! We just have to stall him until the others get back!"_

"Others?" Ruby asked raising a brow. "I should probably go get Dad or Uncle Qrow! Maybe they can help!"

Yang turned her head, and then snapped back towards Ruby. _"Ruby! Watch out!"_

"Wha…?"

All Ruby could see was a bright red glow enveloping her vision. During that time, she felt as if she couldn't move her body or close her eyes at all.

 _What's happening? Why can't I move?_

The light faded, and Ruby could finally move again. She shook her head trying to get her head straighten out. She places a hand over her head when she felt a headache coming on.

"Oh, my head…" she mumbled.

"Oh no, Ruby! Not you, too!"

Funny. It sounded like it came from Yang, but her voice doesn't sound high-pitched anymore. Ruby blinked her eyes a few times to look down at Yang…or rather up at Yang. Ruby got up on her feet and looked around to see what happened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got shrunk, too!" Jaune exclaimed.

"What!?"

Ruby looked around and saw that she was now the same size as Yang and Jaune, and as she looks around, she saw that the couch, TV, coffee table, the Christmas tree, the fireplace, the grandfather clock, everything had become much bigger than her.

"This can't be happening…" Ruby said.

"Eh-heh-heh. Oh, but it is, little Ruby."

The three turn to face Roman, holding up his cane, with his remaining wolves growling behind him. Jaune and Yang stood on the defensive while Ruby stood back behind them, due to lack of prior knowledge to fight.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You may call me Roman Torchwick, the Thief King!" Roman introduced himself.

"The Thief King?" Ruby repeated.

"Ruby, Ozpin's story of the nutcracker is true!" Yang tried to explain. "Torchwick came here to finish Jaune off for good!"

"Really?" Ruby blurted out. This just has to be a dream, isn't it? Ruby always thought that fairy tales were just make-believe, but she didn't really expect it to be real.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart." Roman said with a smirk. "But it would be a waste for you two to join him where he's going now, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"If you two lovely ladies surrender yourselves to me, I'll be more than happy to put you both to work as maids at my castle." Roman offered.

"Like we'd ever submit to you!" Ruby shouted, raising a fist up. "Now change us back to our normal size or else!"

"Eh, your loss." Roman snapped his fingers, and his wolves answered his call.

All nine of them began to run their way towards their prey. Jaune held up his sword and shield, the latter of which he retrieved earlier, and Yang raised her fists, raring to go. All Ruby could do is stay close behind them.

Jaune turned his head and looked at Ruby at the corner of his eye. "Ruby, you have to get to safety! Now!"

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Just trust me! You have to go! Now!" Jaune shouted, as the wolves finally collided with them.

Jaune and Yang pushed them all back as much as they could, and pushed them back to the ground. A couple quickly got back up and fought against Yang and Jaune.

"We got you covered Ruby! Do what he says!" Yang shouted.

"But what about you guys!?" Ruby had to ask.

Yang kicked a wolf square in the jaw as Jaune pushed another back with his shield. "We got your back! You have to find someplace safe!"

"What? But let me help you!" Ruby countered.

Yang grabbed a wolf by the neck with both her arms and locked it in a grip. "Ruby! You can't! You don't know how to fight, remember!? Do what Jaune says!" With all her might, Yang threw the wolf back against the others, sending them down to the ground again.

"But…!"

"Ruby! Get your butt out of here! Now!" Jaune shouted, as he and Yang made a run towards the wolves.

Alas, Ruby gave a scoff in defeat. "Fine! You don't have to snap!"

And so she turns her back on Yang and Jaune and makes a run for it for the couch. Roman, however, watches her escape, and so he turns his cane towards her, and fires a ball of fire at her. It went right passed Jaune and Yang and headed straight for Ruby.

Ruby caught it out of the corner of her eye just in time and jumped out of the way, the fire ball hitting the floor instead of her, but the impact was enough to throw her off her balance, making her land face-down on the floor.

Yang turned around and saw what had happened. "Ruby!" She called out, but then she turned back around and dodged just in time as a wolf tried to slice her up.

Ruby finally regained her senses and tried to make another run for it under the couch, where Roman kept firing at her. Ruby watched her step and kept dodging his attacks, until she made it towards under the Christmas tree.

"Great." Roman mumbled. He turned towards the wolves. Three out of nine of them were done, and since the other six are busy trying to make chew toys out of the nutcracker and the blondie, he might as well take care of Red by himself. He turned his back and made a dash for under the tree where he knew Ruby would be, but not before snapping his fingers.

Jaune saw him running for the tree, and tried to follow him, but more dark wolves had gotten in the way, as more began to emerge from nowhere.

"What the? Get outta the way!" He shouted, fighting back against them. "Torchwick, you coward! Get back here and fight me!"

A wolf slammed against his shield, making it collide with his head, causing him to lose his hat and stumble on his balance.

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school…" The wolf slammed against him again, sending him flying to the ground.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Great…" She saw that she was being surrounded by more black wolves. She looked around and asked out loud, "Where did these things came from!?"

Yang and Jaune were so occupied by their predicament that they paid no mind to the sound of feet marching towards their direction...

* * *

Ruby stuck her head out between two wrapped gifts, and making sure that the coast is clear. If she weren't in any real danger right now, she would totally bask in of how beautiful it looked under the brightly-lit Christmas tree with many large presents surrounding her, the strong scent of pine filling the air.

Ruby tried to stay quiet and be wary of her surroundings. She had to hide in case Roman was to go after her. Why can't she just stay and fight back? Oh wait, that's right. She doesn't know how to fight. Well she can try too, but her sister's much more experienced at hand-to-hand combat than she is, and Jaune seemed to be good at it, too. It would be cool to have a weapon that could come in handy right now.

Maybe she can hide up in the Christmas tree? Maybe she can climb up the presents to get up there. But first, Ruby hid behind another gift and tried to be quiet to see if she can hear anything. She could still hear Yang and Jaune giving it their all fighting against those wolves. She also listened for footsteps in case Roman comes snooping by, but can't make out anything.

Ruby kept her eyes peeled while making her way around the large gifts and presents. She spotted a smaller gift next to a bigger one. Perfect. She could use that to climb up to the tree. Ruby made a run for it, and got on top of the small one with success. She then jumped over to the larger one. It was a bit difficult, but she succeeded in getting on top.

There was one more present there with a tree branch above. Ruby jumped across with ease and jumped with her arms up hoping to catch the branch.

But she was jerked back as she felt a large tug on her cloak, sending her back down on the present. Ruby turned her head to look, and saw another black wolf with its jaws sunk into her cloak, which gave her a growl.

Ruby shrieked as she got up and tried to run for it, but the wolf tugged at her harder, sending her back and over the edge of the gift. Ruby fell over back to the floor as the wolf lets go of her cloak, and made a heavy landing on the floor.

"Owie…" she muttered under her breath.

Ruby heard growling, and so she sat up to look, and saw that she was surrounded by more dark wolves, the one that had grabbed her prior joined with the others. Ruby crawled backwards on the floor until her back hit against a wall. She turned around to eye the wall of her gift, and then back at the wolves, who were slowly closing in on her.

Maybe if she had just taken those fighting classes like Yang than those writing classes, then she would've gotten herself out of this situation by now.

Still, where did these wolves came from? Weren't there those Yang and Jaune were fighting?

Ruby heard chuckling, and looked up and spotted the wolves moving aside for Roman Torchwick to walk through. Ruby looked around some more, hoping for a way out, but it was no use.

"So, what's Little Red going to do now?" Roman teasingly asked, resting his cane over his shoulder. "What's the matter? Can't fight back? Your sister and nutcracker are making quite the scene out there." He gestured towards a distance.

Ruby scooted her legs and pressed her back more against the wall, her eyes moving about hoping that a chance for escape would come up any minute now, feeling a wave of worry and fear washing over her. She'd never thought she would get wrapped up in a situation like this, no matter how crazy it looks.

Roman chuckled while making his way over towards Ruby, saying teasingly, "I know what you're thinking about, Red. As I see it, there are only two ways out of this awful predicament."

Ruby notices Roman making his way towards her, and she was becoming a bit more fearful and ecstatic looking for a way out of here, whimpering under her breath, "No, no, no, no, no…"

"One would be to dispose of you right here and now…" Roman spoke in a dark tone, and was now towering over Ruby, looking down at her frightened form, forcing her to turn away and lean against the wall as much as she could with her eyes closed.

Roman knelt down in front of her, and placed the end of his cane on her chin, forcing her to look at him, prompting her to open her eyes.

"Another would be to surrender yourself to me…"

Roman slowed down on his sentence when he stared into Ruby's eyes. They were silver…so very silver. From all his time growing up, never had he met someone with eyes just like hers. They look so silver, it looked like her eyes were made of pure metal. They go so well with her pretty face and her hair.

Roman removed the cane and simply replaced it with his hand on Ruby's chin, prompting her to move even closer to him so he could get a better look at her.

 _"Completely."_ He completed his sentence in a whisper.

Ruby couldn't help but to look back at Roman in the eye. For some reason, she suddenly had this strange urge to brush his hair away so she could see his other eye hidden behind it. Ruby slowly reaches her hand up, as if that was going to be her intention, but then she remembered her current situation.

Without thinking, Ruby slapped Roman in the face with her raised hand as hard as she could. Roman staggered back, placing a hand over his face where he got slapped, and glared back at Ruby with venom in his eyes. He got back up, and aimed his cane at Ruby, preparing to fire at her.

"Oh well. You chose this."

Ruby looked fearfully at him, and then at his weapon, and then closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the worst.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" A voice spoke up.

Roman turned, and watched some of his wolves getting pushed aside. The others ran over to attack whatever had attacked their own, only to be hit right back. Roman and Ruby watches, and saw a young girl, who looked to be around Ruby's age, with needle-like swords with strings attached to her.

Ruby immediately recognized who the girl was.

"Penny!?" She shrieked. There was no doubt about it. It was one of Ruby's dolls, Penny, and her favorite, too. Her doll was moving and talking like a real person.

"Get away from her, Torchwick!" Another voice shouted.

Roman turned away, and blocked an attack with his cane from Jaune who had struck him from behind. He kicked in the stomach, sending Jaune tumbling back. He fired his cane at him, only for Penny to jump in his way and block the attack with her swords.

"Penny! Take care of the wolves and get Ruby out of here! I got Torchwick!" Jaune ordered.

Penny saluted. "Yes sir!" She saw the wolves getting back up, and so she unleashed her swords right at them, blocking their attacks and slicing them all up with ease until they were all pieces spread out all over.

Ruby watches in amazement how Penny dealt with the wolves while Jaune fought against Roman. It was just so cool the way they fight like that.

Penny ran over and grabbed Ruby by the arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Let's go, Ruby!" Penny ordered.

Ruby had so many questions, but Penny simply dragged her with ease as they make a run for it. Roman saw out of the corner of his eye that they were running off. He fired his cane multiple times at Jaune to create a diversion. There was smoke and debris surrounding Jaune that he couldn't see.

Roman places his index fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

As soon as Penny and Ruby were almost out of under the tree, they both stopped in their tracks when many more black wolves blocked their path. Ruby turned to look and saw more coming up behind them, making Ruby and Penny lean their backs against each other as they watched themselves being surrounded.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Penny tries to reassure her. "I won't let these guys hurt you."

"But what about you?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Not to worry. I'm combat ready!"

Penny released her swords again, and Ruby watches in amazement as the wolves from all around them were going to pounce on them.

"Get down!" Penny shouted.

Ruby didn't need to ask, so she got down on her knees and covered her head with her hands as Penny swung her swords around in the circular motion, pushing all of the wolves back. She blocked a couple of attacks and swung her swords taking out a few wolves, in which fascinated Ruby at the way Penny can fight.

"Penny! Duck!" A voice spoke up.

Penny looked towards the direction of the voice, and complied. She got down next to Ruby as a bunch of white-colored birds appeared out of nowhere, beginning to attack and peck the remaining wolves. They tried to fight back and took down a few of them, but more kept coming and attacking them.

"Neptune! Now!"

Ruby blinked. "Neptune?"

Blue electric shockwaves appeared on the ground, and before Ruby knew what was going on, the shockwaves stun the Grimm, making them growl and howl in pain, as the white birds retreated before they could be stung.

They all collapsed on the ground and stopped moving. Penny helped Ruby up as she turned her attention to someone else.

"Thank you very much, you guys." Penny said. "We don't know what we would've done without you."

"Gladly."

Ruby looked and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing across from her and Penny were none other than two of Yang's dolls, Winter and Neptune. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise and shock at seeing these dolls alive and moving.

Neptune hastily walked over to them and asked, "You girls okay? Where's the nutcracker?"

"He's back there fighting against the king!" Penny said, pointing her thumb behind them.

"He summoned more of the Grimm." Winter explained. "General Ironwood's reinforcements are doing everything they can to fight them off."

Ruby shook her head to escape from her daze and couldn't help but to ask, "Reinforcements?"

"Your sister's army collection. Don't you remember?" Neptune reminded her.

Which brings another question to mind which Ruby can't help but to ask in concern, "What about Yang? Is she alright?"

"Fret not, Ruby Rose." Winter spoke calmly. "She is being assisted by Pyrrha Nikos and Sun Wukong. Your sister is in good hands."

"Pyrrha? Sun?" Ruby asked. "They're alive, too!?"

"Well we are walking and talking, aren't we?" Neptune said jokingly with a smile.

It was a lot to process all at once what was going on. Ruby places both hands on her head in hopes to steady herself and to try to process one thing at a time slowly without losing her insanity.

"We don't have much time." Winter spoke up. "We have to assist the Nutcracker at once. Time is of the essence."

"The Nutcracker says to keep Ruby safe." Penny explained. "She can't fight back against his forces."

"No worries. We'll back her up." Neptune reassured, before turning to Ruby. "You cool with that, Ruby? Uh, Ruby?"

Ruby was stumbling backwards, unintentionally ignoring the dolls as she could feel so many things rushing through her at once. It was like she was going to faint. Wait…she was. She was falling on her back when she felt like someone had broken her fall, feeling her back against someone else's front with two hands being placed on her shoulders.

She could hear the three dolls gasp in fright.

"RUBY!" Penny screamed.

"Take your hands off of her at once!" Winter shouted, pulling out her sword.

Ruby shook a head a little to regain her senses, when she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders and chest pulling her closer to whoever had broken her fall. She immediately snapped back into reality when she heard an all too familiar chuckle.

"But she makes for a great bargaining chip, doesn't she?" Ruby turned her head and saw that she was in the clutches of the Thief King yet again. "How about we make a deal, then? Drop your weapons and stand down or…"

Roman points the end of his cane towards Ruby's head, causing her to let out a small shriek in fright. "I blow her pretty little head off."

Neptune aimed his weapon at Roman and shouted, "What have you done to Jaune!?"

"The Nutcracker?" Roman scoffed. "Who cares about him? Why not care about Red instead?" Ruby felt the cold end of the cane on her face, and couldn't help but to whimper a bit.

"You are just as twisted as you were all those years ago!" Winter exclaimed. "Release her at once!"

"Oh, I will once you drop your weapons."

"And if we don't?" Neptune asked.

Roman was silent for a moment. "What kind of stupid question is that? Drop your weapons or I'll blow our little fire Ruby here to kingdom come!"

Penny reaches her hand out and pleaded, "Please! Don't hurt her!"

"Then drop. Your. Weapons!" Roman threatened.

Ruby tried to struggle out of his grasp while clutching his arm, but Roman was stronger than he looks. He's barely budging, and instead clutches her tighter against him.

She turned to the trio across from them and shouted, "Guys! Don't worry about me! Stop him!"

"But Ruby…!" Penny exclaimed.

"Do what you can! Fight back!" Ruby retaliated.

"Ooh. Does that mean you have a death wish, Red?" Roman asked mockingly, tightening his hold on the poor girl.

That was when Ruby raised her eyebrows when she had realized something.

She couldn't help but to notice how warm Roman felt against her. It was weird, to say the least, but this warmth was unlike anything she felt before. Ruby could feel her hands feel warm over Roman's arm, feeling it all the way to her fingertips.

Secretly, Roman felt that strange warmth, as well, but not from himself. He felt a strange warmth coming from Ruby. With her back leaning against him, he could feel that warmth seeping from her and onto him. Even her hands felt warm against his arm, and the way she was leaning against him like this...he liked it. Of course, he would never flat out admit it.

Roman also couldn't help but to take in Ruby's scent. She smelled like a mix of roses and strawberries. Didn't he hear Winter say her full name? Ruby Rose? Rose…in his mind, that word sounded like the perfect description for his young hostage: a still-blooming rose still full of life and innocence. She looks like a rose, too.

The three dolls were unaware of Roman and Ruby's inner thoughts. Of course they want to fight back, but they can't take any chances of getting one of their caring owners in harm's way. Penny, Winter, and Neptune looked at each other before looking back at the situation before them, and looked like they had no choice. But just when they were about to throw down their weapons…

"Gotchya!"

Roman was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Jaune come up behind him. He clutched a hand on Roman's arm holding Ruby and his other hand over Roman's shoulder with his blade over his neck.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh for f…"

"Jaune!" Penny exclaimed happily.

"Perfect timing, man!" Neptune spoke up.

"Alright, Torchwick. You have two options here. A) Let Ruby go and I'll let you go. B) Kill her and I'll kill you."

"You're bluffing." Roman scoffed.

"You wanna take that chance?" Jaune asked.

Roman thought it over for a few moments, and then let out a sigh.

"How about neither?"

He aimed his cane down near their feet and fired, causing an explosion and sending Jaune back, the impact making him let go of his sword and landing on his back against the ground.

"Jaune!" Neptune called out.

Jaune sat up and reached for his sword, but it got blown away by another shot caused by Roman. He turned round and saw Roman aiming his cane right at him. Ruby looked at Jaune worriedly and then back up to Roman, and then turned to the others and shook her head in a gesture for them to do something already.

Winter positioned herself and summoned a glyph with a snowflake symbol in the center, letting it whirl around like a spinning wheel. Many feathers emerged, and out from the glyph came several white birds like before, charging for Roman Torchwick.

They all began to attack and peck Roman, as he waves his cane around to try to fight back. During his struggle, he absentmindedly unwrap his arm around Ruby. Ruby hit him in the gut as hard as she could and ran passed the flock of birds towards Jaune. She grabbed his sword for him and grabbed his arm, helping him back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, handing Jaune back his sword.

Jaune nodded. "Don't worry about me, Ruby. I'll be fine."

"ENOUGH!"

Roman's body erupted in a red aura, sending out a shock-wave sending everyone back, disposing of the white birds. Winter and Penny kept their balance as Jaune, Neptune, and Ruby were knocked off their feet.

The red aura disappeared, and Roman turned to Jaune and Ruby, his green eyes screaming bloody-murder. Jaune immediately got back up his feet and stood in a battle stance in front of Ruby.

"Don't worry, Ruby! I'll protect you!" Jaune said with determination.

Ruby raised an eyebrow out of confusion. What's with the dolls' need to protect her? Granted she can't fight back very well, but that doesn't mean she wants to be a damsel in distress needing to be saved all the time. She wanted nothing more than to fight back, to help these people fight against the Thief King's forces.

Roman raised his cane up, preparing to shoot at the Nutcracker. Jaune raises his shield and sword, ready for round three of their fight.

"That is enough, Roman Torchwick!" A new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned, and saw James Ironwood, Pyrrha, Sun, Yang, and many of Yang's army collection, as she calls them the Atlesian soldiers, surrounding the area, many of which are pointing their guns and weapons right at Roman.

"General!" Penny calls out.

"Sun! Pyrrha!" Neptune called out as well, getting back up on his feet.

Ruby was beyond thrill to see her sister among the other dolls and toys, thankful that she's alright.

"Yang!" She called out.

Yang immediately ran over to Ruby's side, and knelt down to wrap her arms around Ruby.

"Ruby! Oh thank goodness!" She pulls away a bit to inspect her little sister. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, Yang. I'm okay. Are you hurt?"

"Who cares!?" Yang hugged her sister close again, exclaiming happily. "I'm just happy you're safe!"

Roman stood his ground as he was being surrounded by the soldiers, as well as Jaune, Penny, Winter, Neptune, Sun, and Pyrrha, who held up their weapons, as well. Ironwood walked up with his hands behind his back and looked at Roman before him with a stern look.

"We've heard of your crimes, Torchwick, but that doesn't mean we won't show leniency. Surrender now and we'll go easy on you. Fight back and we'll show no mercy."

Roman looked around, appeared to look defeated. He started to chuckle a little, which turned into an eruption full of ominous laughter. Yang pulled Ruby closer in her arms protectively as everyone else stood their ground, pondering about what this laughing fit is all about. Why is he laughing? Can't he see that he lost this battle?

Roman wiped away a tear as he started to calm down. "Me? Surrender? You should know by now that I never surrender. As much as I love to stay and play army, I do believe I have a kingdom to run…" He glared specifically towards Jaune. "And a princess to see."

Jaune gritted his teeth, and Winter did the same.

"You heartless monster!" She shouted, pulling out another blade from her sword and made her way towards Roman at high speed.

Neptune tried to grab her, but he didn't catch her in time. He reached his hand out to her and called out, "Winter! Hold it!"

Winter looked like she was just about to slice Roman with her swords, but before she could land her blades on him, Roman's hand began to glow, and he threw it down to the ground, causing a red mist to disperse and cover the surrounding area.

Everyone looked around, wondering what was happening.

"No one fire! Hold your ground!" Ironwood commanded, in case there would be backfiring.

Winter didn't waste a second. She summons up one of her glyphs and uses it to create a whirlwind, causing gushes of wind to blow all over. It did blow away all the red mist until there was nothing left…

But Roman Torchwick was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" Jaune muttered.

Everyone started to look around, wondering where Roman Torchwick had gone off too. They all flinched when they heard his laughter ringing in their ears once again.

 _"Just you wait! I'll be back! Don't think you've seen the last of me, Nutcracker! You and those other worthless guards will think twice before taking away what I worked so hard to gain! I will get you, Nutcracker! All of you!_

 _…And that goes for you and your sister too, Rose!"_

Ruby looked a bit frightened at the threat, knowing very well that Roman was referring to her. Yang knew as well, but she wasn't scared at the slightest, still clinging onto her little sister as if to protect her with all her might. Everyone stayed silent when they heard Roman's laughter echoing through the air, before it slowly faded away, and there was nothing but silence between them.

"Alright, everyone. Put away your weapons. He's long gone." Ironwood sorrowfully announced.

The soldiers put away their weapons, as did the other dolls. Jaune walked over to Yang and Ruby and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry that this happened, girls." He apologized. "It's my fault you two got involved in this."

Yang took his hand and had him help her up, all the while helping Ruby up as well.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Yang spoke reassuringly. "You didn't do this to us. If anything, that Thief King was the one who caused this trouble in the first place." She crossed her arms while finishing her sentence.

Ruby looked all around, and still couldn't believe that the dolls they had collected and kept for so many years would all be alive, walking and talking, like they were actually living beings the whole time.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

Pyrrha walked up and simply laughed a little at Ruby's reaction. "I think it's safe to say that we're all as surprised as you are, Ruby."

"How do you guys know my name?" Ruby had to ask.

Penny stepped up. "Duh! You and your sister have always taken good care of us! How could we not know your names?"

"That's right." Sun spoke up. "Any other person would've thrown their dolls away when they get tired of playtime, but you and Yang, you girls are unlike any of them. You two have been so cool to us, I don't think words can describe how grateful we are of you."

"I may not have been around for long," Winter spoke coolly. "But if these other toys respect you completely, then let me be the first to say that we owe our debts to you both."

Ruby couldn't help but to smile her brightest. "So cool…" she whispered under her breath.

Penny then walked up and gave Ruby a big hug. "Plus, it's so great to finally hug you back!" She said. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this!"

Ruby laughed, and happily returned the hug to Penny, despite the _very_ tight hold Penny has on her.

"Unfortunately, some of us here are not from this world." Pyrrha spoke.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Jaune spoke. "But first, something I wanted to do since I got here…"

He walked in the center and called each person out one at a time. "Sun, Neptune, Winter, Pyrrha."

The four walked closer to him when he called their names. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was because I screwed up that Torchwick took over the Land of Sweets. If only I had acted sooner, if only I was more experienced like Winter, then maybe I could've made a difference."

A small blush came on his face. "Then maybe I could've protected Weiss better."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other in confusion. How did Jaune know Sun, Neptune, Winter, and Pyrrha? And it seems as though the four have been acquainted with the nutcracker already. And who is this Weiss?

Silence once again filled up the whole room. The other four had their attention on Jaune, and then they looked at one another, hoping that maybe someone among them might have an answer. Finally, Pyrrha decided to step up to the plate and walked over to Jaune, and surprised him with a hug.

"Jaune, you did your best." She said reassuringly. "We would never hold that against you." Pyrrha pulls away to get a good look at Jaune, placing a hand under his chin so he could focus on her.

"We _all_ gave it our best. If anything, we were all unprepared for what happened. But we mustn't blame ourselves for what the Thief King has done. What's more important right now is that we're all together again, we're all still here…" She raises a fist in determination. "And that means we still have another shot at taking Torchwick down!

We have another window of opportunity here! I swear on my life that we _will_ put an end to Roman Torchwick, save Princess Weiss, take back the Sugar Plum Kingdom, and make things right in the Land of Sweets! We'll do it together!"

Sun and Neptune cheered out loud, raising their fists in determination and giving each other high-fives, with Winter nodding her head in approval.

"So…what's going on here again?" Yang asked.

Everyone around let out a huge sigh in disbelief. Then again, this might be more complicated than they thought it would be…

 ** _End of Chapter One_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I can't guarantee that this story will be finished by Christmas, but I'll do my best.

So as you can tell, you can pretty much guess what certain pairings will take place in the story. This chapter was originally meant to be just two chapters, but I decided to screw it and merge it into one super chapter. Hope you guys still enjoy! And don't worry: it ain't over yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to everyone who's enjoying the story so far, and if I don't update the next chapter in time, hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. For those guessing, I'll go ahead and reveal the obvious pairings now.

 **PAIRINGS:** RomanXRuby (main pairing), JauneXWeiss (on Jaune's side), JauneXPyrrha (On Pyrrha's side), NeptuneXWeiss, and a tiny bit of JauneXRuby (on Ruby's side)

Before you ask, YES! THERE WILL BE A LOVE SQUARE CONCERNING JAUNE, PYRRHA, NEPTUNE, AND WEISS! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND!

There'll be another extra pairing or two that'll come up soon. In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

At another plane of land, deep within a snowy forest, there was a cave carved within a mountain side. Standing outside of the cave were three different people, who looked to be between their mid-to-late teens. One was a young man with gray spiky hair, black eyes, and wore black-and-gray clothing with gauntlets on his ankles, another was a girl with green hair, red eyes, tanned skin, and wore casual clothing.

The other looked younger than the two, and much different at that. Her hair was pink and brown with white highlights, and she wore clothing similar to that of the Thief King, but with the same color scheme as her hair, and even her eyes were of pink and brown.

Not too far from their location looked to be a road with a black-and-red carriage with two Grimm horses attached to them, both of them looked to be a bit impatient for having to stand for a long while.

"Ugh. How much longer do we have to wait?" The young man had to ask.

"You think it would be a quick get-in-get-out mission." The older of the two girls spoke.

"Do you think we should go take a look, Emerald?" The young man asked again.

"I don't care what Cinder says." Emerald ignored him. "There's no way this cave can lead anyone to where the 'Nutcracker' is said to be." She air-quoted the 'nutcracker' word with her index fingers.

"And yet the king is taking his sweet time."

"Hey Mercury, maybe if we're lucky, he's hopelessly lost."

Mercury shrugged. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to go after him."

"You heard the king." Emerald snapped. "We are to stay out here until he returns with the Beowolves."

"Eh. Still, even if Cinder was telling the truth, it's hard to believe there'd be another land out there beyond the Land of Sweets." Mercury pointed out.

While the both were chatting, the youngest took a handful of snow and began to eat it. She looked like she was savoring the taste, as if the snow was a wonderful delicacy.

"It's also hard to believe that those guards would even come back." Emerald also pointed out. "The king made them into lifeless dolls, remember? They were all dead-still when we had them banished."

"They looked more like dead corpses than dolls, looking back at it now." Mercury said while scratching his chin. "I wonder if they're all the same."

"They must be."

Mercury and Emerald, along with the girl, saw a red mist merge right before them near the cave entrance. The three looked at the mist and stood in a fighting pose in case they would have the fight. The mist vanished as soon as it came, and before them stood the Thief King.

"What are you three doing?"

"Oh. Sorry, sir." Emerald apologized. "We thought you were a threat."

"So did you find the nutcracker?" Mercury had to ask.

Roman took out a cigar and lit it up with a lighter. As soon as he got his fill, he blew out a puff of smoke and explained, "In a way, but I think we got even more of a situation in our hands than we thought. The four guards and one of their allies have reunited, and it won't be long until they find their way here." He pointed his thumb to the cave entrance.

"The guards have reunited?" Emerald asked in disbelief. "I thought we separated them when they were banished!"

"Fate has a sick sense of humor, it looks like." Roman simply said. "And to make things much easier for us, _they have a whole army_!"

"This all doesn't make sense!" Mercury exclaimed, like he didn't want to believe it. "I thought we turned them into dolls! They shouldn't even be moving! And with an army, no less!"

"With two human sisters thrown in the mix." Roman added. "The Nutcracker is still a piece of wood, and the other guards are still dolls. They have to be under some kind of spell to make them come alive again. It's the only possible explanation."

"What do we do now?" Emerald asked. "With an army, they'll most likely come to declare war."

"When it comes down to it, that's what we must do." Roman spoke. "But for now, we must remain cautious." He placed his index fingers in his mouth and gave a whistle. Within moments, Beowolves began to emerge from the shadows from under the surrounding trees.

"Neo." The girl turned to her king. "I want you and the pups here to keep an eye on the cave in case nut-boy and his friends do come snooping here. Give them a warm _friendly_ welcome."

Neo nodded her head in agreement with her lips curved in a sinister smirk. Roman turned to Emerald and Mercury and said, "Alright, you two. Let's head back to the palace. Emerald, you're coaching this time."

Emerald let out a frustrated groan as both she and Mercury followed Roman back to the waiting carriage. Roman went in first followed by Mercury, and Emerald took her place on the coach's seat. She grabbed the reigns and whipped the Grimm horses, giving them the signal to move. They followed her orders and off they go travelling up the road.

Inside the carriage, Mercury sat across from Roman, and couldn't help but to ask, "So there really is another land outside our own, huh?"

"Well, there were giant humans there, so yeah. It could be pretty tough to conquer." Roman commented.

"Hold on. You're thinking of conquering the land of giant humans who could easily squish you?" Mercy jokingly asked.

"Don't be smart with me, kid." Roman said in a stern tone. "Even if I wanted to, I already have a whole realm all to myself, thank you very much." He placed both hands behind his head and leaned back to make himself comfortable.

Mercury leaned back against his seat as well, and asked, "Didn't you say that two human girls were thrown into the mix? How the heck did you get away without being squished?"

"What did I say about being smart with me?" Roman asked.

"Forget that I asked, then."

Roman turned his head to look out the passing landscape, and saw that it was beginning to snow. "There's not a doubt in my mind that Nut-Boy and the others would come. Still, I'm not planning to give up this land without a fight."

"Of course, your highness." Mercury said with a nod. "What should our next course of action be?"

Roman lets his arms drop and looked across to Mercury. "We wait for the princess's guards to come. Until then, we'll formulate some plans of our own just in case."

"Nice." Mercury said with a smirk.

Roman turned his attention back towards the outside, thinking about the events that had occurred not that long ago. If it wasn't for Cinder, then he would've never found the land where that Nutcracker and his friends would be. He didn't think the three other guards and their ally would be there, as well. Add another doll that could fight well, a general and his army, and those two sisters.

His thoughts then went to the sisters. There was Rose, and her sister…what was her name again? Yang? To be honest, he kind of doubt that they would assist the Nutcracker. They'd probably hang back just for their own safety. Though if they would be accompanying the guards, if one thing leads to another, he could find some use of them.

Maybe use them as bait to lure the princess's guards into a trap, or perhaps use the sisters as bargaining chips, this time without anyone sneaking around, to have the guards surrender their quest if they value their lives, which he knows will work.

But then what would he do with them afterwards? Have them join the guards' demise? Use them as slaves in his castle? Perhaps turn them into stone? He does have a lovely collection filled with those who tried to take back the kingdom. He could turn the girls into his own personal trophies for finally ridding himself of the princess's guards. It's not every day you get to keep souvenirs from another realm.

In fact, now that he thinks about it, perhaps he'll reserve a special place in one of his gardens for that little Red Rose. She would make a perfect garden statue.

He chuckled under his breath. There are endless amounts of possibilities just around every corner.

* * *

"These four here are the princess's personal guards: Winter was the captain of the Royal Guard, Jaune was co-captain, and also the bodyguard and chaperone to the princess, Neptune was in charge of security of the Sugar Plum Castle, and Pyrrha was the top soldier of the Sugar Plum Army. I never worked for the princess. Neptune and I were friends growing up, so I sometimes pay him a visit at his work.

It was actually the day I went to see him that the entire castle was taken over by these black creatures and followers of Torchwick. Some shady people, you know? We all fought as much as we could to fight him off and protect Princess Weiss, but that guy had some weird freaky magic that summoned more of those Grimm creatures and so we were totally outnumbered.

Then out of nowhere, he turned us all into dolls and we were all scattered outside the Land of Sweets!"

Everyone had sat around under the Christmas tree, with Sun explaining the story to Yang and Ruby, with Penny still hugging Ruby.

"So you, Neptune, Winter, Pyrrha, and Jaune actually came from the Land of Sweets." Yang said just to get that down.

"That's the gist, yeah." Jaune said with a nod. "What I still don't get is why I was turned into wood while the others are tinned or ragged."

Pyrrha's eyes focused on the ground, as if she knew the answer. However, she only said, "Maybe since it's because you worked closer to the princess, he thought it would make you suffer more."

"So you guys used to be flesh and blood, too." Ruby pointed out.

"That Torchwick guy sure plays dirty." Neptune commented. "He'll use any kind of trick up his sleeve to get what he wants, like how he tried to use you to have us give up?"

Yang turned to Ruby's direction. "He did WHAT!?"

"It's okay now, Yang." Ruby tried to reassure her. "If it wasn't for Jaune, then everyone else here would've submitted to him already."

Ruby couldn't help but to blush a little. She remembered how Roman had felt warm when he held her, and then earlier when she stared at him in the eyes. She shook her head a bit when she started to feel something stirring in her chest. She hugged Penny closer to her as if it'll help take her mind off of Torchwick.

"And that's not even the worst of what he has done." Winter spoke up. "I've seen the things he's done when he took the throne. He had turned some of our own soldiers to stone, he hypnotized the others, bending them to his sick will…"

"He even took Princess Weiss away from me when my back was turn!" Jaune blurted out. "He said he would turn her into an ugly monster if I don't surrender! That was one of the things he did that gained him the throne!"

"Though I remembered that he didn't really kill anyone, not even when his had his Grimm monsters fight back." Sun pointed out.

"But Torchwick had threatened to blow my head off." Ruby pointed out.

"What!?" By this point, Yang was beyond furious. What else had that Thief King done to her poor little sister?

"When it comes down to it, he _will_ take a life." Pyrrha explained. "He has a few times before. Other than that, he never really kills anyone, but he finds amusement in making people suffer. Maybe that's why he kept many of our soldiers and servants alive after he took over the kingdom."

"And who knows what he had done to the princess." Jaune said in an angry tone, which made Pyrrha give him a sadden look for some reason. "And the innocent civilians in the Land of Sweets."

"My godfather Ozpin told me that the Thief King had ruled the land for five years." Ruby remembered. "Did Torchwick take the throne then?"

"He did." Winter did with a nod. "Anything can drastically occur within that time. Five years of his reign of terror is long enough. We must not let any innocent civilian suffer any more of his treachery!"

"In that case, we have to go back!" Jaune exclaimed. "We mustn't waste any more time!"

"But how are we gonna get back?" Sun asked. "Torchwick teleported us all when we were banished!"

"Maybe he teleported here just like when he took off? Or maybe there's a portal somewhere nearby?" Penny guessed.

"A portal…" Yang said rubbing her chin, looking deep in thought. "It's a long shot, but let's try that."

"Alright." Ironwood agreed with a nod. "By your command Yang Xiao Long, I'll have the soldiers scour the place from top to bottom. If we are lucky, we might find some clues as to how the Thief King came into our world."

And with that, Ironwood turned to his troops and gave a hand signal. They all saluted and started marching out from under the Christmas tree to begin the search. Everyone else got up on their feet and decided to help with the search.

"Uh, Penny…you can let go now." Ruby commented.

Penny unwrapped her arms around Ruby and said, "Sorry, Ruby, but I always wanted to hug you like how you hugged me so many times before. I'm just making up for lost time."

Ruby couldn't help but to smile. In truth, she has fewer friends, and the only people she's close to are her family and godfather. It does feel nice getting used to the idea of having your favorite doll as a friend.

And so everyone scoured the living room as far and wide as they could. Since everyone were of the small size, it's impossible to look on top of the couch and on the tables and the TV and the grandfather clock.

While Ruby and Jaune were searching, Ruby gazed up at the grandfather clock, and saw that an hour and a half passed midnight, meaning that it's technically Christmas day. Even though she's supposed to be happy, she couldn't help but to feel a bit discouraged.

Jaune notices her plight and asked, "Are you feeling okay, Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head a little and decided to confide in him her worries.

"It's already Christmas day. I've always loved to celebrate it every year. I would love to think that this day would be the best one yet. But now…Well, look at me! Look at Yang!" Ruby made a gesture for Jaune to examine her appearance. "How did we get dragged into this mess!? How are we supposed to celebrate Christmas with our family now!?"

Jaune placed both his hands on Ruby's shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"Ruby! Calm down, Ruby! It's okay! It's going to be okay!" When Ruby had calmed down a bit, Jaune gave her a friendly smile. "Ruby, listen. You didn't ask to get involved in this. The Thief King was the one who started all of this from the very beginning. I'd never thought he'd stoop so low to have to put you and Yang into this.

But I promise that once we're rid of him for good, things will go back to normal. You and your sister will return to normal, and things will finally be where it is again. You just have to wait a little while, got it?"

Ruby couldn't help but to blush a little at the way Jaune was touching her shoulders. If this is going to be like in her fairy tale stories, then maybe things will work out in the end. It also brings to mind how in her stories that the main girl would get the knight or prince in the end. Would that happen…?

No, that can't be. She's only met Jaune tonight. She can't expect him to sweep her off her feet and carry her off in a waiting white stallion to live their own happily ever after. Maybe it will, she doesn't know. For now, she thought it best to wait it through and just let things happen.

Ruby gave Jaune a smile and said, "Thanks, Jaune. You're right. If this goes exactly like it does in my books, then maybe it will work out right in the end."

"All right! That's the spirit!" Jaune removed his hands from Ruby's shoulders and gave her a pat on the back.

Ruby looked up at the grandfather clock, and suddenly another realization came to her, one that she always thought about around this time of year. Her silver eyes fell onto the carpeted floor as if she looked to be deep in thought.

"Is something else bothering you?" Jaune had to ask.

"Well…to be honest…some of my Christmases do tend to be…a little sad…at least for me…" Ruby confided.

"Why's that? Isn't Christmas the one time of year where everyone gets together with friends and family and to be thankful for the love you have in your life?" Jaune asked in a speedy tone.

"Of course, but Christmas hasn't been the same for me since…"

"RUBY! JAUNE!" Ruby and Jaune turned their attention towards Sun who was waving his arms up to get his attention. "A SOLDIER JUST FOUND SOMETHING UNDER THE COUCH! YOU GUYS SHOULD COME AND SEE THIS!"

Jaune and Ruby looked at each other for a quick moment before making a dash towards the couch, alongside Sun who joined them halfway. Everyone had already gathered in a large crowd underneath the couch, and so the three had to gently shove their way through to see what the buzz was about.

Ruby, Jaune, and Sun joined up with Yang, Penny, Winter, Neptune, Pyrrha, and Ironwood, who they noticed were standing before something on the wall. Yang gestured her hand towards the three.

"Hey guys, check this out." She said. They all saw that it was a small hole, big enough for a mouse to go through.

"Uh, how come we never noticed that until just now?" Ruby asked her older sister, in which she shrugged her answer.

"It doesn't matter." Neptune said. "Call me crazy, but do you think this is where Torchwick came from?"

"Or a big rat." Yang said sarcastically.

"Though I don't think we ever had any mice problems." Ruby pondered.

Winter took a good look at the hole. After a few moments of silence, she raises her hand and summons one of her glyphs, albeit small, and it begins to spin in circular motion.

"What's she doing?" Yang whispered to Neptune.

"Winter specializes in magic." Neptune explained. "If there are any magical anomalies nearby, she'll be the first to know."

Winter's glyph had started out as white, but then it slowly fades into the color black, and then after a few moments, her glyph had suddenly turned green. She withdrew the glyph with a wave of her hand.

"This hole is enchanted." Winter concluded. "I detected some traces of magic coming from within."

"An enchanted mouse hole?" Yang asked, looking over to Ruby out of confusion. "This night just keeps getting more surprising."

"Do you think it'll lead us back to the Land of Sweets?" Sun asked.

"It's a longshot, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Pyrrha suggested.

"We should investigate at once." Ironwood said.

"But wait, if it does lead us to the Land of Sweets, then the Thief King would be expecting the army to come." Jaune pondered a bit, and then came up with an idea. "Okay guys, here's the game plan: Sun, Neptune, Winter, Pyrrha, and I are going to head right in."

Jaune turns to Ironwood. "Ironwood, I want you and your army to wait here, at least until tomorrow night. Follow us then. If Torchwick sees us all coming at once, it'll tip him off."

"Are you sure?" Ironwood asked.

Jaune nodded as he said, "Yeah. It's us he wants. If we go on ahead and he sees us, he'll most likely focus his attention on us. He'll least expect the army when you guys come."

Pyrrha couldn't help but to give him a smile. Jaune wasn't always the brightest tool in the shed, but he makes a great leader, always knowing exactly what to do and what to expect.

"Hey wait!" Yang spoke up. "What about me and Ruby? We're still small!"

"It would best for you two to stay here where it's safe." Ironwood explained.

"Yeah, but what about when morning comes?" Ruby asked. "What if our dad, uncle, and godfather might accidentally step on us? What if they get heart attacks when they see us like this?"

"These guys here might freeze back in the morning, but we're not dolls like you guys." Yang also pointed out. "Depending on the limit of how long this magic keeping you guys alive will be."

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that they bring up good points. They don't to risk any danger to their young owners, but that also includes what might happen come morning.

"Well, what now?" Sun asked, placing both hands behind his head.

"It wouldn't hurt if they come with us." Pyrrha suggested.

"But then they would get caught in the crossfire when it comes to facing the Thief King." Winter pointed out.

"Hey, if you guys are worried about us, forget it." Yang spoke, before punching her knuckles together. "You saw what I can do. I'll totally dish out whatever that lousy king throws at me!"

"Of course you can." Neptune said, before pointing at Ruby. "But what about your sister? Ruby can't fight back, remember?"

"True." Ruby couldn't deny that, but then a thought came to her. "But maybe if I have a weapon, I can help out more. I can't expect you guys to babysit me while dealing with Torchwick."

"If that is what you want..." Ironwood spoke, and then reaches into his jacket. He pulls out a gun-like weapon like the other Atlas soldiers have and handed it over to Ruby, which she kindly accepted. "Take this. Perhaps this will be of some help."

Ruby smiled at how shiny and awesome the weapon looked in her hands. She looked up at Ironwood and said, "Thanks a bunch, General! This'll help a lot!"

Jaune places a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "But don't forget that I'll still be there to guard you if something goes wrong."

Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Wait!" Penny called out. "I wanna go, too!"

"But Penny…" Yang spoke, but Penny interrupted her.

"You guys could use some extra help." Penny suggested. "I can fight, too." She turns to Ruby and continued, "Ruby has done so much for me, and I want to do something to return the favor."

Ruby smiled. "That's really thoughtful of you Penny, but it could be dangerous. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either, Ruby." Penny countered. "If I go with you, then that won't happen to either of us. So long as you have my back, I'll have yours."

Yang turned to Jaune and asked, "Well?"

Jaune just shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of hands. I guess the more, the merrier."

"Then it looks like I'll have to be the merriest!" Penny said with a cheer, in which Ruby couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright. Then the eight of us will have to go in there alone." Winter spoke, and then turned to Ironwood. "And when the next night comes General, that is when you and your army will take action."

"Understood." Ironwood agreed. "Where do you think will be our rendezvous point?"

Jaune and the others pondered about it a bit, and Neptune gave him their answer.

"The Sugar Plum Castle." He stated. "That'll be our main location. There'll be other villages along the way, and there are multiple paths and roads."

"But the path I'd recommend is the gingerbread path, if my memory's as great as it was." Sun spoke up. "It's the only path that's completely different than the others. It may take a day or two, but it should lead you all straight to the castle."

"How do you know?" Yang asked.

"I used that path to get to the kingdom all the time back then." Sun explained with a shrug and a smile, giving his yellow tail a wag in the air.

"Well, our game plan's been set, and we're all good to go!" Jaune exclaimed happily. "Alright everyone! Let's give it our all!"

And so everyone raised their fists up in the air and gave a loud cheer, which in the distance could be heard as high-pitching screams of little chipmunks.

"But uh…what if it doesn't lead you back to the Land of Sweets?" An Atlas soldier brought up.

Everyone had stopped cheering and looked each other. They hadn't really given it that much thought, since they kind of assumed it would lead them to where they needed to be.

"Then…we find another way!" Yang cheered louder.

"ANOTHER WAY!" Ruby, Jaune, Penny, Sun, and Neptune cheered, raising their fists up again.

Winter shook her head while Pyrrha tries to suppress a giggle with her hand over her lips.

"Alright, gang! Follow me!" Jaune ordered, and so he was the first to make his way in through the hole into the darkness. Ruby followed behind him, and soon did the others as well.

* * *

"…On second thought, let's turn back!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Oh you know, just…a suggestion."

"Jaune, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"Of course not! What gave you that idea, Sun!?"

"Eh. Just a theory."

"Ow! I think someone stepped on me!"

"Hey! Someone touched me!"

"Hey Ruby. I didn't know you feel so soft!"

"You have three seconds to get your hands off me at once, Neptune."

"Oh! Uh, sorry Winter!"

"Yeah, maybe we should've thought this through."

No more than half a minute after entering through the mouse hole, there was nothing but total darkness all around them. It was so dark that they can't even see their hands right in front of their eyes.

"Alright, everyone stop for a minute!" Pyrrha ordered. "We don't want to get separated from each other!"

"Agreed." Penny spoke. "Just how are we supposed to get to the Land of Sweets through the dark like this?"

"We just need a light." Yang suggested. "Anyone got one?"

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." Jaune advised.

"That's not what I'm talking about, dude." Yang countered.

"Sorry."

"I think she means we need a light to see where we're going." Ruby explained. "But where can we find a light?"

"If I may?" Winter spoke.

Within a few seconds, there was suddenly a flash of glowing red and orange light, illuminating everyone's surroundings. The gang saw that Winter had summoned a glyph in her hand that brought forth dancing flames.

"Wow…" Ruby said with her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Shall we proceed?" Winter asked.

Jaune gestured his arm. "Good thinking, Winter. Lead the way."

Winter nodded in approval and then began to lead the others through the darkness. There was nothing around them to see, but at least they can see each other. Yang took her little sister's hand as they both walked side-by-side, as if just to make sure they don't easily get lost.

"So…what's the Land of Sweets like?" Penny asked. "I don't recall you guys ever mentioning what it looks like or what it holds."

"Is it true that there are desserts and sweets unimaginable?" Ruby asked with excitement.

Pyrrha smiled in the darkness as she recalls the memories going through her mind. "Yes, it's true. In the Land of Sweets, there are many kinds of sweets and desserts. There's just so much that we tend to put them to good use in our everyday life."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Most homes and buildings in the land are all made out of gingerbread!" Neptune exclaimed happily. "Complete with frosting and gumballs and fruit-flavored sweets."

"Sweet…" Ruby said happily, a trail of drool escaping her lips.

"They're much stronger and durable than it sounds. Trust me." Neptune brought up.

"What else is there in the Land of Sweets?" Yang asked.

"All the trees grow peppermint!" Sun said. "You can easily smell them through the air when you take a walk through the woods, and when it snows, it snows vanilla ice cream!"

"Wow…" This keeps sounding better and better for an overly-excited Ruby Rose.

"Don't worry. They're not sticky or anything like in your world." Pyrrha brought up. "They feel the same as the trees and snow where you're from."

"There's also fruits of all kind that grows there, too." Jaune continues. "Some that are very sweet to the taste."

"Even strawberries!?" Ruby had to ask.

"Whoa! Down, boy." Yang joked, patting Ruby on the head.

Jaune chuckled. "Yep. Even strawberries. We also grow many other sweets too, like cotton candy and lollipop trees and batches of marshmallows."

"Ooh, marshmallows?" Yang's head jerked up when she heard that word.

"There are also rivers of all kinds of milk, too." Pyrrha spoke up. "Strawberry, chocolate, banana. Even the dirt in all the land is made out of cinnamon!"

"Dirt made out of cinnamon?" Ruby and Yang said in unison. "Wow…"

"Any sweet you can imagine we have in the Land of Sweets." Winter alas spoke, but still focused her attention on the path through the darkness.

"So cool…" both Ruby and Yang spoke in unison with their eyes gleaming with surprise.

"Your land sounds just wonderful." Penny spoke with a smile, clasping both hands together.

"It is." Jaune said, but then his smile turned into a frown. "Hopefully they're all still there."

"Of course they are. They grow all the time." Pyrrha tries to reassure him.

"But who knows what Torchwick had done to the land while we were gone." Jaune couldn't help but to think of any possible worst-case scenario going through his head.

"Come on man. Think positive." Sun said giving Jaune a pat on the back. "Once we kick Torchwick's butt off that throne, things will go back to normal. We'll take our home back before you know it."

Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at Sun's comment of kicking Torchwick's butt. Even Winter couldn't help but to chuckle a bit under her breath.

"That's right." Jaune said with a determined smile and a nod. "Our first objective is to save Princess Weiss and take back the kingdom from the Thief King. Then we'll be able to put things back the way they were before."

"That's right." Neptune said. "Now we're talking."

"So if you don't mind me asking, who is this Princess Weiss?" Yang asked. "I mean, aside from being the princess."

"She's the Sugar Plum Princess who rules the Land of Sweet after her father, the king, passed away." Pyrrha explained. "Princess Weiss Schnee tried her best to rule the kingdom like her father did, but she did not know the first thing about ruling her land, so of course it wasn't long before the stress of the work was beginning to kick in."

"That was when she hired Torchwick as her royal vizier, right?" Ruby asked. "My godfather told me the story that she hired her dad's old friend to help her rule it."

"Yes, Torchwick did happen to be an old friend to the king." Jaune explained. "We didn't know that he happened to be the thief that went around robbing many stores and homes."

"He left no clues and his face was hidden during these robberies." Sun spoke.

"And then he got his hands on these dangerous items from the vault and used them to gain those powers that helped him take over the kingdom." Ruby pointed out.

What they did not know was that Winter was starting to look more livid the more they kept talking about the events leading up to the kingdom being taken over, and then all the land. She gritted her teeth out of anger and squinted her eyes as she tried to ignore their conversation.

"Can we please not talk about what happened all those years ago!?" She snapped.

Everyone was taken aback by the way she reacted. She mostly acted under control, so they were surprised by the way she spoke.

"Sorry…" Ruby spoke, looking down on the ground in regret.

Great swellings of anger and guilt had begun to fill within Winter's heart. She tried her best to ignore her feelings and focused on the task at hand. It was a good thing she was walking in front of the group. Otherwise, they would notice the mixed look of anger and sadness on Winter's face.

"That's why we're going to your home, right?" Penny asked. "To take back your land and save the kingdom and the people? We should be happy. We get to save innocent lives and help people out in this adventure."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Penny's right. We are so going to kick the Thief King's butt and send him packing! Five years is long enough to be under that man's horrible rule!"

"Yeah!" Sun exclaimed happily. "Watch out, Thief King! We're coming for you!"

"I'll be there by your side soon, Princess Weiss!" Jaune also calls out happily. "Your kingdom will be yours to rule again! I'll make sure of that!"

Pyrrha looked away, and couldn't help but to look a bit disappointed, and the same could be said for Neptune.

After a couple more minutes of walking through the darkness, the gang couldn't help but to notice a bright light closing in not too far from them.

"What's that?" Neptune asked.

"A way out?" Jaune asked.

"Let us see." Winter suggested, and they continued making their way towards the light.

"Maybe this is the way out, after all." Penny said with a smile.

"But what if the Thief King and his goons are on the other side?" Yang had to ask.

"Just in case…"

Winter took out her sword, Pyrrha and Jaune took out their weapons and shields, Sun and Neptune took out their own weapons, Yang braced herself, Ruby took out her laser-gun, and Penny took out one of her swords.

As soon as they got closer to the light, Winter withdrew her glyph, and with it the flames and they prepared themselves more as they got closer and closer. The light started to become brighter the closer they get to it.

They stopped in front of the light, as Winter turned to the others and volunteered herself. "I'll go through it, see where it leads."

Before anyone could argue with her, she went ahead and walked into the light. Everyone stood their ground, as they watched with shocking expression of what could be waiting on the other side of that light. They must've waited for a few seconds, before they saw Winter sticking her head through the light.

"It's alright. It's safe to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, everyone watched in horror as Winter was pulled back into the light as if by force, letting out a shriek of fright.

"WINTER!" Jaune called out worriedly.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha ordered.

No one dared question her as they all run towards the light, and without hesitation, they run through into the light, and as Ruby, Yang, and Penny were about to follow, they could make out growls and loud noises on the other side.

"What the heck's in there!?" Ruby shrieked.

"We got to help them!" Penny exclaimed.

"Yeah! No time for asking!" Yang agreed.

And so the three run into the light, and had to block their eyes due to the brightness. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust, and when they can see much clearly, Ruby, Yang, and Penny saw the others fighting back against more of the Grimm in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

To the girls' relief, Winter was unharmed, but she was fighting back along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune.

"Could use some help, girls!" Sun called out.

"Right!" Yang shouted back.

Penny released the rest of her swords as she and Yang run over to help the others fight the Grimm off. Ruby gripped her weapon in her hands as she run over to help out, as well.

Penny sliced through a few while Yang broke the necks off a couple, Jaune slicing a couple of heads, Pyrrha stabbing her spear through their chests, Neptune striking a few down, Sun shooting bullets through their bodies, Winter also slicing them up with her sword-now in two parts, and Ruby was shooting them down as much as she could.

Unaware of the group, they were being watched from behind one of the pine trees, the girl Neo. She watches unamused as the guards and their friends fought back against the Grimm and looked to be winning.

Alas, the gang was success in their fight against the Grimm. They looked around to make sure there was no more Grimm hanging around. Everyone withdrew their weapons as they huddle together.

"Everyone alright? Nobody hurt?" Jaune had to ask.

"A bit shaken, but it's cool." Yang admitted.

"What the heck was that about?" Ruby had to ask.

"You don't think the Grimm is residing in the forest, do you?" Neptune had to ask.

"Perhaps." Winter said. "But that pack felt a bit too organized, if you ask me."

"Organized?" Ruby repeated.

"Most Grimm tends to stay within their own packs." Pyrrha explained. "But when Winter puts it that way, it was as if they were waiting for us. They don't normally make an ambush like a lion waiting for its prey."

"You don't think Torchwick was expecting us, do you?" Sun asked.

"He must've." Jaune concluded. "He must've known we would've found our way back here, so this was all just a set-up."

"Let's just hope there's no more nearby." Yang said.

"Still, you can never be too careful." Penny spoke.

"We should keep our eyes and ears peeled just in case." Jaune advised. "There could be more just around the corner."

From behind the trees, Neo took a step back from her hiding spot, with a smug look on her face. She jumped into the air, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Ruby couldn't help but to hear a sound from within the forest, and so she turned her head towards where she heard that sound. Winter noticed Ruby's change of behavior, so she asked, "Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Sorry. I thought I heard something." Ruby admitted.

Everyone waited a few moments, but nothing had emerged from the bushes or the trees.

"If it were a Grimm, they would've attacked by now." Sun explained. "They jump at any opportunity they can get when they find a prey."

"We should get moving." Jaune spoke up. "Let's find the nearest path."

And so the eight of them decided to make their leave and walked out of the clearing. Jaune, Winter, Pyrrha, Neptune, and Sun couldn't help but to look around, as if they couldn't help but to take in the scenery which feels all too familiar to them.

"Isn't this it?" Penny had to ask. "The Land of Sweets?"

Yang began sniffing the air, and noticed there was a strong smell in the air. "Hey, I smell peppermint."

Pyrrha took a branch into her hands and snapped a small piece off and handed it to Yang. "Go on. Give it a try." She assured.

Yang took the small piece of the branch into her hand and sniffed it, just to make sure it's not a real tree, and took a lick, to her sister's surprise.

Yang's eyes widened at an unexpected taste. "Hey! It is peppermint!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Didn't we tell you?"

"Then does that mean…?" Ruby turned to a patch of snow and grabbed a handful. It feels cold and wet, just like snow. She took a bite and she was also surprised by the taste. "Hey! You guys are right! The snow does taste like vanilla ice cream!"

"Really?" Yang asked, throwing the branch aside and grabbed a handful of snow as well. "I wanna try!" And so she did took a taste of the snow, and couldn't help but to melt into the taste. "Wow, this stuff's so good…"

The others, with the exception of Winter, couldn't help but to laugh at the sisters' reaction.

"And there's plenty more too." Sun spoke. "I'm sure we'll find more as we keep travelling."

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned and saw Penny standing over what looked to be a road. "Is this the path you talked about?"

They all caught up with Penny and saw what they had talked about earlier. There was a gingerbread path with peppermint-swirls and gumdrops on both sides of the road, leading down into a valley.

"Yep." Jaune said. "There'll be many paths and roads, but the gingerbread path is the only path that'll lead you straight to the castle. Just in case anyone gets lost, be sure to stay on the gingerbread path."

"If not, take a look in the sky." Sun spoke, pointing his finger up to the sky. Everyone looked and saw a huge shining star bigger than all the other stars in the sky. "That giant star there, it hangs over the castle. That's where you'll know where it is."

"So if we get separated or steered from the path, we just follow the star." Penny suggested.

"Like the tale of the Three Wise Men." Yang pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, gang! Let's move!" Jaune said excitedly. He leads the group as they make their way down the road. To Ruby and Yang, it felt a bit funny walking down a road made entirely out of gingerbread.

They saw that it was starting to snow once again, and so Ruby puts her hood over her head and they all begin to make their way to their destination.

"Hey Ruby." Ruby turned to her older sister. "Tonight's been a crazy night so far, huh?"

Ruby nodded under her hood. "Yeah."

"Are you scared?" Yang asked. "'Cause we're technically dealing with a psycho king who'll probably tear us to shreds."

"To be honest, maybe a little." Ruby admitted. "And yet…I feel a little excited."

"Excited?"

"Well, think about it. It's not every day you travel into an enchanted world with a bunch of warriors to fight beside you." Ruby spoke, her smile growing wider on her face. "This is just like in my books, going on an adventure just like this one!"

Yang couldn't help but to smile as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"You and your fantasies, sis." She said teasingly. "Make sure to keep your mind out of the clouds. There could be danger every step we take."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever's thrown at us." Ruby said reassuringly.

"If you're that determined…"

"Hm-hmm."

"Well…alright, I guess." Yang said. "Just make sure you don't do something that'll land you in hot water, you hear me?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course, Yang."

"Okay."

In a way, Yang couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride for her little sister. In fact, she couldn't be more proud. Anyone would probably lose their cool under all this pressure, and yet Ruby is taking things really well. If Ruby's right about how this'll be like in her books, then maybe things will take a turn for the better in the end.

As soon as they get back, Yang is gonna go up their godfather and ask him what other fairy tales are actually true.

* * *

Emerald kept steering the Grimm horses pulling the carriage as they're passing through the city of Fudge Town, where there were many kinds of chocolate imaginable. Even the buildings and lampposts on the streets were made out of chocolate. Of course, Emerald secretly prefers dark chocolate.

Fudge Town is also one of the two towns within the land that held the members of the White Fang, their allies who also played a part when Torchwick took over the kingdom. There were some of the townspeople who lives here as well, but are forced to live under close supervision of the White Fang to make sure they follow the Thief King's laws.

If not, they'd be taken to the kingdom to either be a prisoner or be enslaved.

Emerald waved at a couple of Faunus, who she knows from the White Fang, who waved to her back before going about their business. She kept her attention focused on the gingerbread road, heading towards the direction where the castle was.

The Grimm Horses stopped in their tracks and were taken aback in fright when a figure mysteriously appeared right in front of them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now, boys! Easy!" Emerald tried calming them down, whipping them a couple times to get them to settle.

They did eventually when Mercury walked out of the carriage to see what the halt was.

"Yo Em! What's the hold up!?" He called out.

"Something spooked the horses!" Emerald answered back.

They both watched someone walk around the Grimm horses, and saw that it was only Neo, who must've teleported in front of them in the first place.

"Oh, it's just you." Emerald said.

Roman stepped out of the carriage to see what was going on, and saw Neo with her umbrella leaning against her shoulder. "Neo, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you to watch that cave entrance?"

Neo could only nod, and looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"You know, if she's here, then something happened back at the cave, right?" Mercury could only guess.

Neo nodded happily.

Roman walked over towards Neo and bent down to her eye-level, looking into her mismatched eyes. "What happened?"

Neo looked at him dead in the eye, and they remained frozen like statues for a minute or two. Mercury and Emerald exchanged looks before turning to the Thief King and Neo. They know that Roman was doing a mind-link with Neo, and was being shown what Neo had witnessed back at the cave earlier.

They broke the link, and Roman leaned up.

"Nut-Boy and his friends are here, as well as the two girls." Roman spoke up. "They might be heading for the castle."

"Oh." Both Mercury and Emerald said together.

"So what now?" Mercury asked crossing his arms.

"They'll most likely come here first." Emerald explained. "This is the first town they'll head to on the gingerbread path."

Roman thought it over for a minute, and then a plan hatched into his mind.

"You know kids, it may be such a bad idea to stay in this town for a little while." He spoke, before turning his attention to Mercury. "Mercury, find the town mayor and fill him in on the situation." He then turned to Emerald. "Emerald, gather up any White Fang members still about."

Roman then turned to Neo. "Neo, I want you to head back to the castle and tell the guards and Cinder our plans."

Neo nodded in agreement and decided to comply with his plan. She jumped up into the air, and like what she did before, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Emerald got off of the coach seat and said to Mercury, "It might be hard to let them know considering the fact she doesn't talk."

Mercury shrugged. "Eh, they'll know. Trust me."

"Alright you two, head out." Roman ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Emerald said while bowing down.

"What do you want us to tell the mayor and the White Fang, sir?" Mercury asked.

"Fill them in on the situation." Roman explained. "We are to exterminate Nut-Boy and his lackies at all costs, except for the two human girls."

"Why's that?" Mercury asked.

"You dare question your king?" Roman asked threateningly.

"Just wondering, sire." Mercury said.

"The guards and their friends must be exterminated at all cost. Their human friends are not to be harmed…eh, unless they fight back, but they must be breathing and returned to the castle upon capture. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Emerald spoke. "We understand."

"Good. Now go."

And with that, Mercury and Emerald headed off in separate directions. Roman went back inside his carriage to take a seat. He raises his hand up, which was enveloped with a red glow. He waves his hand in the air, and created a trail of mist with every movement he hand makes.

He uses his magic to take a look at the Nutcracker and his team, and saw that they were walking down the gingerbread path. They were all having a conversation while making their way down into a valley. Neptune made a joke, which made everyone laugh, with Pyrrha suppressing her laugh while Winter shook her head in disapproval.

"So they have come here just like I thought." Roman spoke. "Hmm?"

Among the group who were laughing, for whatever reason, Roman's focus was on Ruby. She had her hood over her head, but her face can still be easily seen. This was the first time Roman had actually seen Ruby smile, and the way she was laughing, it made his heart jump. She even looks cute with that hood on.

Roman shook his head and placed a hand over his chest. Where did all of that come from? That Red Rose…cute? And why did her smile entice him? Roman waved his hand, and the scene disappeared in a red mist which faded away.

Roman leans back against his seat and leans his head back. He doesn't know why, but he was already aware that something has been going on ever since he had first met Ruby. He started to feel a bit differently, and acting a bit differently, ever since he first laid his eyes on her.

He remembers that whenever she's back to a corner, she never once cried. Sure she might've been scared, but she was observant of her surroundings, such as trying to find a way to escape, and she tries to keep herself cool when under pressure. Most girls in her situation would've been caught crying, or at least screaming their lungs out in fright, but she never once did.

Roman secretly admires that about her. Not to mention how her pretty face goes so well with her black-and-red hair and her wondrous silver eyes, and also how warm she had felt against him, not to mention the way she had fought when he looked into Neo's memory earlier…He couldn't help but to sigh. In all his years growing up, he never once had met a creature as fascinating as her…

Roman shook his head a second time. What is wrong with him!? Just what is that Rose doing to him!? No matter. Once he's rid of Nutcracker and his crew once and for all, he'll personally take care of that wretched Rose himself.

He got up from his seat and walked out of his carriage. He's got a lot of planning to do.

* * *

It took about an hour of their travels before they could finally see a town at a distance. Ruby and Yang sighed in relief. They both were so exhausted from all that walking. The reason why the others weren't tired was because, since they're dolls, they don't get exhausted easily, which made the two sisters somewhat jealous of them.

"Ooh! What's that town?" Penny asked, pointing towards the town of many different shades of brown with fewer colors like white and pink.

"Oh hey! It's Fudge Town!" Sun exclaimed excitedly. "That's my hometown!"

"Your town, eh?" Yang asked. "Must be great to be back home, huh?"

"Don't you know it!" Sun said. "It's home to some of the Faunus, like me."

"Faunus?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.

"Oh. In the Land of Sweets, there are two types of people." Neptune explained. "Humans and Faunus. Faunus mostly look human like us, with the exception of a few differences, like tails, horns, ears, and share traits like said-animal."

Sun waves his tail up to further prove their point.

"Oh." Ruby and Yang said together.

"So that's why you have a monkey tail?" Penny asked. "Because you're a Faunus?"

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!" Sun exclaimed, hitting his fist against his bare chest.

"Wow. That sounds cool." Yang commented.

Winter scoffed as she walks ahead of the group. "Can we stop wasting our time and continue on our quest?" She asked rather harshly.

"Sorry…" Ruby said in a sad tone.

Before Winter could go any further, Pyrrha calls out to her with her hand raised. "Winter, wait! We need a plan first!"

Winter turned to face her and asked, "Plan for what?"

"If Torchwick knew we'd be coming, then it's most likely that he'll have some traps waiting for us." Jaune explained. "Besides, he might have some more Grimm or allies waiting for us. We can't just jump in there without coming up with a strategy first."

Winter sighed. She knows that they're right, but every minute counts. She walks back to the others and asked, "So what shall we do?"

Neptune turned to Sun and asked, "Sun, this is your town. Any ideas?"

Sun rubs his chin as his eyes looked up at the sky. "Hmm…give me a minute here…" And so Sun got to thinking. Then, his face lit up as an idea came to him. "Wait, hold on! I got it! I flipping got it!"

"What is it?" Penny asked. "Have you figured something out?"

"You guessed right! And I think it's an easier way to get pass the Thief King's lackeys and to the castle faster!" Sun exclaimed. "There's an underground subway that leads into the next few towns. The closet town to the castle is Gingerbread Village. That's where the train line ends. If we can sneak our way through the town and get to the subway, we might hitch a ride there."

"But what if the trains aren't running?" Yang brought up.

"We can walk along the tracks." Sun explained. "I sometimes used to take the train there myself, so I know the way."

"Trust me guys. Sun makes for a good map." Neptune joked while placing a hand on Sun's shoulder.

"Very funny." Sun sarcastically said. "Just stick with me. I can get us there in no time."

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" Ruby cheered, raising her fist up.

* * *

They reached the entrance to Fudge Town, and the first thing they did was hide in the closest alleyway. Sun sticks his head out, and notices many of the Faunus wearing masks walking around, some holding weapons for some reason.

"Okay, not good." Sun whispered. He looked back at the others, with Ruby, Neptune, Yang, and Penny hiding behind the numerous trash cans. "There are a lot of White Fang members out in the streets, some with weapons."

"What's the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"Faunus who are allied with the Thief King." Sun explained. "They believed they can receive equal quality while under his rule. Who knows how many Faunus are in the group?"

"So how do we get pass them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let me think here…" Sun said, putting his brain to work. "The Licorice Subway is across town…" He pointed out the direction with a wave of his arm. "But the streets are crawling with these guys. There's no way we can get across."

"The Thief King must've alerted them that we would be coming." Winter spoke.

"Uh…couldn't we have walked around the outskirts of town and not bother with the subway?" Yang asked.

"The sooner we can get to the castle, the sooner we can put an end to the Thief King's reign." Winter pointed out. "We need to get to the subway no matter what."

An idea came into Jaune's mind, but he doesn't like it one bit. He walked across from Sun and sticks his head out to take a good view of the streets. There were just so many Faunus around. It's one thing to fight against the Grimm, but the Faunus are living beings. Fudge Town is one of the homes to the Faunus, so who knows how many have joined the White Fang.

Depending on how well these guys can fight, maybe they might have an advantage, but he doesn't want to risk more Faunus coming to their aid of their kind, especially the stronger ones. They also don't want to risk being captured and taken to Torchwick. That's the last thing they would want to happen.

Jaune let out a sigh, wondering what to do now. Sun notices how distraught the Nutcracker was, and so he asked, "You okay there, Jaune?"

"I have a plan, but…I don't want to risk it." He said.

"Our ears are open," Sun insisted.

"Well…" Jaune turned to the others and begin to say, "What if half of us create a diversion while the other half head for the subway? Distract the Faunus long enough for one team to head for the subway?"

Everyone looked at one another, as Pyrrha said in thought, "That may not be such a bad idea, but how will it work out?"

"We just need to distract them long enough for half the team to reach the subway and the other half can join up with the others given that chance." Jaune explained. "We can't risk fighting the Faunus. We can maybe cause a ruckus, like cause a huge fire or explosion or something. Something big that'll make all the White Fang come running."

To be honest, that wasn't such a bad idea, but who knows if it'll work? And what if it doesn't?

"…We can give it a shot." Ruby agreed.

"You think it'll work?" Penny asked.

"It must." Winter said. "Let's form the teams. Who will stay and who will go?"

"I think Ruby and Yang needs to be the go-team." Penny stated. "It may be too dangerous, plus they could get caught in the crossfire."

"What? I can totally cause a commotion. I've done it like all the time at school." Yang said with a determined smirk.

"But you and Ruby are important to us." Neptune explained. "You guys have always cared for us, and we can't risk you guys getting caught."

"But…" Yang spoke, but was interrupted.

"Yang, it is for your own good." Winter spoke. "If Torchwick knows how valuable you two are to us, he might use you against us, and we can't risk putting your safety in danger."

"Well yeah, but…uh…" Yang spoke, but couldn't think of anything to say to make them change their minds.

"Let nothing worry your mind." Winter assured her. "You let us do it for you."

Yang couldn't help but to punch the ground below her, cracking under her fist, with a look of defeat on her face. Ruby places a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder in hopes to comfort her, but Yang shrugged her hand off, as Ruby couldn't help but to recoil her arm.

"In that case, I volunteer to cause the distraction." Pyrrha said.

"I'll help, too!" Penny volunteered.

"I will help, too." Winter spoke.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you ladies have all the fun!" Neptune said jokingly, as if another way of saying he'll volunteer.

"Okay." Jaune said while nodding. "Pyrrha, Penny, Winter, and Neptune will go cause the distraction. When that happens, Sun, Yang, Ruby, and I will make a run for the Licorice Subway."

He turns to the other team. "As soon as you cause a scene, you guys take cover. When the chance emerges, you guys make a run for it. We'll wait for you guys at the subway."

"Where will that be?" Neptune asked.

Sun pointed towards a direction. "It's in that direction at the edge of town. Can't miss it."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"In that case, the four of you will have to wait here while we go cause the diversion." Winter explains, walking over and looking outside the alley, with Pyrrha, Neptune, and Penny behind her. "As soon as there's an opening, we head that way." She pointed a finger towards up the street.

The other three nodded.

"Good luck, you guys." Ruby said. "Stay safe."

Penny turns to Ruby and said with a smile, "And you as well, Ruby."

"Don't worry about Ruby, Penny." Jaune said with a determined smile. "I'll keep her from harm. You guys worry about the operation."

Penny saluted. "Will do, sir!"

Soon enough, Winter saw a small window of opportunity. Up the street, the road was empty of the White Fang members. "Let's go!" She whispered. "And quickly!"

And so Winter leads Pyrrha, Neptune, and Penny as they make a run for it up the street of the town, running as fast they could to find the place to cause their diversion.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked.

"We wait a little while." Jaune replied. "Who knows how long it will take."

"Let's hope they don't get caught." Sun said, taking a seat on the hard-chocolate ground.

* * *

And so they waited in the alleyway for about twenty, twenty-five minutes tops. Yang was chewing on a piece of chocolate she chucked off a wall, and handed Ruby a small piece, which she happily threw into her mouth.

Jaune was polishing his sword while Sun was on watch-duty. He could sure go for a banana right now.

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"I'm kind of curious." Ruby said. "You seemed so determine to protect me. Why's that?"

"Well, because I made a promise." Jaune admitted.

"A promise?" Ruby repeated.

"You promised someone to protect Ruby?" Yang asked. "Who did you make the promise to?"

Jaune opened his mouth to say who it was, but then…

 ** _BOOM!_**

Sun, Jaune, Yang, and Ruby stuck their heads out of the alleyway and saw a huge explosion of fire coming from up the street at what looked to be a business building. The four ducked for cover as many Faunus took notice of the explosion. They all ran up the street to see what the commotion was all about.

As soon as the last Faunus went running, Sun sticks his head out and realized that the plan worked.

"Guys! It worked! Let's go!"

And so the four got up to their feet and made a dash across the road and continue to run across town. They stop every once in a while to make sure there weren't any White Fang members about.

 ** _BOOM! BOOM!_**

The gang hid themselves as best as they could as they spotted a few more Faunus making a run towards the explosions.

"Do you think they're overdoing the diversion?" Yang asked.

"Whatever can get the White Fang's attention." Sun answered.

"Come on, guys. The coast is clear!" Jaune exclaimed. He took Ruby by the hand, which she couldn't help but to blush a little, and the four made another run for it.

They were so busy with all the running and such that they didn't notice that someone, who happened to be on her way to see what the commotion was all about, spotted them running across the road.

"Who are…?" She stopped in her tracks when she instantly recognized two of the gang. "The Nutcracker and Monkey boy?"

She reaches into her pocket and took out a transceiver. "Street Rat to Thief King. Come in, Thief King. Over."

There was static on the other end for a little bit before she received contact.

 _"This is Thief King, Street Rat. What's your status? Over."_

"I caught sight of the Nutcracker and Monkey Boy making a run for it. Over."

 _"How many are there? Over."_

"Only four of them."

 _"Four? I saw that there were eight of them before. Where are the others? Over."_

"No clue."

 _"Who's with Nut-Boy and his monkey friend? Over."_

"Two unidentified girls: one with blonde hair and another with a red cloak."

There was silence on the other end, in which Emerald waited for a response. After a few seconds, Emerald spoke, "Sire, are you there? Over."

After a little bit, she got a response. _"So I see. What's their location? Over."_

Emerald took a look at the street sign. "636 Mint Avenue, sir." She looked at the direction where they were heading. "If I were to make a guess, it looks like they're heading for the abandoned Licorice Subway. Over."

 _"Hmm…The others are probably causing a distraction to find a way for the others to get to the castle. Find Mercury and help him find the other group. Over."_

"But sir, what of the Nutcracker and _his_ group?" Emerald asked.

 _"Oh…you let me worry about them. Over and out."_

* * *

Roman had cut contact with Emerald and pinches the bridge of his nose. He was right about them coming into the city, but he'd never expected they would do something like that. Genius in their part, but bad on his.

Since he knows that the Nutcracker and that Monkey Faunus have the two sisters, this would be a perfect opportunity to corner them. He'll get rid of Jaune and Sun, take the girls hostage and use them to get the rest of their group to surrender.

He couldn't wait to get started just to get this all over and done with. Roman is happy to be looking forward to getting rid of the Nutcracker and having his precious Red Rose witness every gruesome minute of it.

 ** _End of Chapter Two_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry if it felt like this chapter was rushed. I tried my best to have this chapter have a good pacing, and I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys. I wanted to upload this around New Years, but I had to battle writer's block. Alas, I won the battle and I bring to you another chapter.

I think this chapter is better than the previous in my own opinion, and I hope the pacing wasn't that bad, either. I still hope you enjoy the chapter. There's also a special surprise at the end of this chapter. You'll have to read to find out what.

Oh, and prepare yourselves for some juicy moments! (No, not _that_ kind of juicy moments! LOL)

On with the chapter!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

Jaune, Sun, Ruby, and Yang ran right through the doors, and the first thing that caught their attention was an empty lobby, with a wide entrance on one side, a sitting area, and a front desk. Fortunately, the place was the empty, but they couldn't help but to notice how everything looked to be in shambles, and proof that the place has been untouched for a long time.

"No one's here." Yang broke the silence, her voice echoed a bit in the empty room.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ruby pointed out. "Now we just have to wait for the others to get here…"

"If they can." Sun said.

"Well of course they will!" Jaune said with a smile. "You're forgetting that we're the princess's guards. Do you know how hard it was to gain such a position?"

Sun only shrugged. "Didn't seem that hard when Neptune described it."

Ruby looked around the room, and then turned towards the double-doors. A thought came to her, and so she turned to the others and said, "Don't forget, we're still out in the open." She points her thumb to the doors. "Anyone walking by can easily see us in here."

"Let's head down to the subway." Sun suggested. "If this place hasn't been used in a while, then maybe…?"

Sun led the group towards another entrance where they walked down a flight of wide stairs made out of chocolate wafers with candy canes for railings. They made it down to a wide-spaced platform, and like in the lobby, the subway platform was completely deserted. There were a few trash cans lying around with some trash here and there, some of the walls were cracked, and even the two pairs of train tracks made out of red licorice were strewn and broken off.

"Wonder why they would just abandon the place like this?" Sun wondered out loud.

"Maybe they have a new mode of transportation or another way of getting around?" Yang pondered.

"Guess we have no choice but to wait now, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Couldn't we have just gone ahead of them while we can?" Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head. "It's best to try and stay together as a team. The more there are, the better our chances against Torchwick."

"Looks like we're gonna walk along the tracks, after all." Sun said, walking over towards the edge of the platform to look down at the tracks. "No sign of any trains. What a drag. That would've made travelling much easier."

"You said it." Yang said, rubbing one of her shoulders. "Maybe we could use the rest."

"You two, maybe." Jaune said with a teasing smile.

"Oh stop that." Ruby said.

Ruby and Yang found a bench made out of candy canes and both sat down next to each other. Ruby couldn't help but to yawn a little bit while she rubs one of her eyes.

"Wasn't it around midnight when this whole thing started?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe. Dunno." Yang replied. "If only I know what time it is." She notices a clock on the one side, and at first thought it might be useless, but realized it was still working when she saw the hand move. "Oh okay. That thing's still legit. It's 3:49 in the morning."

Ruby let out another small yawn. "Why couldn't this all have waited until morning? I'm still beat." She ended with a small laugh.

"Just another few hours until morning when Dad and the others finally notice we're gone." Yang rolled her eyes. "Let's hope he doesn't go bat-crazy and put us on Amber Alert."

"Especially on Christmas day." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, that too." Yang nodded, before she let out a small yawn.

Sun looked over to the sisters and suggested, "Why don't you two catch up on your sleep? Jaune and I got this."

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. We got you covered." Jaune said reassuringly. "We'll wake you when the others get here."

"Sure thing." Yang said, already loving this idea. She got up from the bench and said, "Ruby, you can have the bench. I can sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"You know me, sis. I can take it."

Ruby laughed a little. "Well, alright."

Ruby stuck her feet up and made herself comfortable on the bench while Yang cleaned her area a bit before lying down, as well. In seconds, Yang was out like a light, lightly snoring away.

Ruby wraps her cloak around her like a blanket and tried her best to use her hood like a pillow. She snuggled her head into the soft red fabric and closed her eyes, hoping to get the rest she needs.

After a few minutes, it seemed like she was about to fall asleep when she heard Sun and Jaune's voices talking at the far end of the platform. Despite whispering hoping not to wake the girls, their voices echoed back to her.

"So who did you promised to protect Ruby?" Sun asked.

"Her godfather, Ozpin. Remember him?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah. The guy with the white hair and always wears green, right?" Sun spoke. "Say, wasn't he…?"

"Yep. That's the guy." While they continued their chat, they both sat at the edge of the platform. "He was very helpful to the king, made this land even more greater."

Ruby tried her best not to open her eyes or respond at all while eavesdropping on the conversation. Their godfather Ozpin, has he been in this land before? How did he help the king? Was this his home too, or…?

"I'm not gonna lie, but when I noticed how you've been protecting Ruby and eyeing her like a hawk, I kinda assumed that…you know…"

"Uh, I don't follow you."

"…That you might have a thing for her." Sun finished his sentence.

Ruby blushed a bit. Could it be true? Jaune looked a bit surprised, but then started to laugh a bit.

"It wasn't that hard to notice, huh?" Jaune spoke. "I'll admit that Ruby's really nice." He places a hand over his jaw. "She even fixed my jaw for me when it broke off earlier. She did a good job, too. I'll also admit that she seems kinda cute…"

Ruby blushed a little again, and she instantly knew where this was going judging by the tone of Jaune's voice.

"…But isn't it a bit too soon for that?" Jaune asked. "I don't really picture us actually being a couple. It might not even work out seeing as how we're both from different realms."

Ruby turns over so she's facing the wall, inhaling a scent of chocolate as she listened more, and couldn't help but to be a bit frightful and concern.

"Yeah, but what if this turns out like in a fairy tale?" Sun had to ask. "The girl always gets the hero, remember?"

"Well yeah, but…I…" Jaune couldn't help but to stare at the other platform across from them among the tracks. "The thing is I've already started to like someone else long before I met Ruby."

Ruby's eyes are now opened wide, and her silver eyes couldn't help but to glimmer a bit in the shadow as she felt some tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh? Then who?" Sun asked.

Jaune took a look around the subway, then at the sisters, and then back to Sun. "Promise me you won't say a word. Not. One. Word. Not to Winter, not to Pyrrha, nobody! Got it?"

Sun raises his hands and gestures him to calm down. "Easy man, I got it. I won't bring it up to anyone, okay?"

"Okay, good." Jaune sighed, forcing himself to calm down. He narrowed his eyes down as he looked to be deep in thought. "It's…it's the princess."

"Whoa, hold up. Princess Weiss?" Sun asked, though tried his best not be so loud so he wouldn't wake the girls.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah."

Sun turned away a bit, looking a bit confused, as well as surprised. "Well when did this happen? Before or during your time working with her?"

"Before." Jaune chuckled. "At first, it was only because of her status as princess and all, and when I got promoted to be her bodyguard, you better believed I was excited to work by the princess's side. It kind of grew more than that over time."

Sun scratches the back of his head, as if something was weighing on his mind. "I think I get that, man. But…why her, in particular? She may be a princess, but she ain't…the nicest girl in the world."

Jaune shrugged. "Yeah. She may be cold…but she's also a great person. She was smart, beautiful, graceful, talented…we went to her concerts, so you should know." Jaune couldn't help but to smile when he was beginning to remember Princess Weiss, and all the times he spent with her. "She was really…great."

"Even after all that time when she bosses you around and complains all the time?" Sun asked. "Seriously, her screaming's enough to make anyone deaf."

Jaune chuckled again, before leaning his head against his hand. "After all this time…yeah. I know it's been five years…she might even be a bit different…but I still couldn't help but to like her after all this time, you know?

To this day, I can still remember her eyes. Her beautiful, ocean-blue eyes…"

Ruby should've known that this would be coming. She kind of knew deep down that it may never work out between her and Jaune, but like Sun said, isn't it true that the girl gets the hero in the end? If he's the hero, and she's considered the main girl in this story, and if he has his eyes on the princess, where does that lead her?

He only said that Ruby was kind and cute, while he describes the princess as smart, beautiful, graceful, and talented. Does that mean she also wasn't good enough? Was the only reason he's watching over her was because of the promise he made to her godfather?

Jaune's nice and all, but was he only looking after her like a babysitter would to a little kid?

Sun looked away, looking as if something was troubling his mind with his tail waving in the air.

"That's…cool and all, but Jaune…I don't think…that is…"

 _Bang! Bang!_

Both Jaune and Sun got up on their feet as they hear the sound echo throughout the platform. It sounded like doors shutting closed. The echoes were loud enough for Yang to wake up right away. She quickly sat up to see what's happening.

"W-What's going on?" Yang asked through her yawning.

Ruby took this time to sit up from the bench to see what was going on.

"Maybe it's the others." Sun guessed. "They finally caught up."

The four heard a lot of footsteps and scuttling up above, and stayed still as statues, as if they were waiting for something. They all focused on the chocolate wafer steps and could hear the footsteps getting louder.

It wasn't their comrades.

Yang quickly stood up and the gang looked shocked and terrified as they saw a small horde of Grimm running down the steps towards their directions.

"Sun! The girls!" Jaune shouted, knowing that their first priority was their caretakers.

"Got it!" Sun didn't need to argue.

They both ran over as fast as they could, as Yang grabbed Ruby by her wrist and yanked her off the bench. They both run over towards the guys as well, and they were only a feet apart when both duos were blocked by the dark creatures.

"Out of our way, furballs!" Yang shouted, readying her fists for action.

"FREEZE!"

The four looked and saw some Faunus of the White Fang holding up their weapons and aiming right for them as the Grimm surrounded them.

"Make one move and you're done!" A member threatened.

Yang forced Ruby to get behind her in order to protect her little sister, as Jaune and Sun's hands were on the handles of their weapons, as if waiting for the right time to strike. The four were completely trapped.

"Great. Any ideas?" Sun asked.

"SILENCE, YOU TRAITOR!" Another member threatened.

"Traitor, huh?" Sun repeated. "Funny, coming from the Faunus who betrayed their own kingdom to help a petty human thief rule it!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Ruby clutched her hands on both her sisters' arms from behind, wondering in her mind why this was happening and how they were found. They made sure no one was around to see them on their way to the subway.

"By order of the Thief King, you four are hereby under arrest for treason and conspiring against the Sugar Plum Kingdom!" Another Faunus spoke up.

"Arrest!?" Ruby shrieked.

"'Arrest' my ass!" Yang shouted, glaring red daggers at the enemies. "Where's the proof!? Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty!?"

"Silence you!" A Faunus shouted. "One more lip out of you and you're dead, you got that!?"

"Yang, don't provoke them!" Ruby worriedly said in a harsh tone.

"Not a thing to worry about, sis." Yang tries to assure her. "We got this."

Everything suddenly went dead silence as a chuckle filled the air.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh. You sound so sure of yourself, despite the situation you're in. And what makes you think you can escape from all of this, huh?"

Jaune, Sun, Yang, and Ruby immediately recognized the owner of that voice. A few of the White Fang moved out of the way to let someone walk through, and Jaune, Sun, and Yang couldn't help but to glare at the new uninvited guest.

"Torchwick." Sun angrily spoke through his teeth.

"That's the Thief King to you!" A Faunus shouted. "Show some respect, traitor!"

Roman Torchwick stood between the White Fang members and couldn't help but to take in the sight before him. How the four looked so helpless with the Grimm and White Fang surrounding them, it was simply enjoyable.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you come back here." Roman spoke towards Sun and Jaune, leaning against his cane. "Then again, 'home is where the heart is', as they say." He was saying rather teasingly. "You didn't think that I wouldn't know that you'd come to take back what's mine now, did you?"

Jaune and Sun stayed silent, and would only continue to glare at him. Roman then turned his sights towards Yang and Ruby. Yang stood her ground while Ruby looked from behind.

"And I see you brought company, as well." Roman commented in another teasing tone. "How lovely it is to see you young ladies again." He gave the sisters a tip of the hat. "Welcome to the Land of Sweets. I take it you two are fascinated by my…Welcoming Committee?"

Yang scoffed. "Yeah, what a way to feel _welcomed_." Yang spoke the last word with venom in her voice.

Ruby had her hand reached behind her belt which was holding her weapon. If they could get a window of opportunity, they can…

"Don't think I'm not aware what you all are trying to do." Roman spoke up. He raised his hand up and snapped his fingers.

Before the gang knew it, the Grimm surrounding them had pounced the four to the ground, and in the midst of the struggle, separated them as much as they could. The Grimm took hold of their weapons with their mouths and threw them towards the White Fang. Ruby, Jaune, and Sun watched helplessly as their weapons were confiscated.

Each of the Beowolves had their paw on either the gangs' arms or legs, and each let out growl, indicating to the four that if either one of them fought back, they wouldn't hesitate to act.

Roman let out a sinister laugh. As he calmed down, he said, "Wow, you guys are much more manageable without these toys of yours."

Yang looked worriedly over at Ruby, same with Jaune, to make sure that Ruby would do nothing to get herself hurt. At this point, they don't care what happens to them, so long as Ruby stays safe.

Yang turned her attention back at Roman and said with a smug-look. "Ha! Jokes on you! I don't need a weapon to kick your sorry ass!"

A White Fang member walked over and whammed his gun against Yang in the face, surprising the others.

"Yang!" Ruby called out, looking worried.

A red mark formed on Yang's face. She spat on the floor before laughing. "That the best you got? I've seen fifteen-year-old wrestlers at my school that could do much worse than you."

"Why you…!" At this point, the Faunus rested the tip of his gun on top of Yang's head, who flinched at the cold touch. "Say another word again! I dare you!"

Without thinking, Ruby tried her best to struggle out of a Beowolf's grasp. She shouted out, "Stop! Please! Don't hurt her!"

At that point, the Beowolf placed another paw on Ruby's back, forcing her down to the floor. The same Faunus then aimed his weapon towards Ruby's direction and shouted, "Oh, so you want some too, kid!?"

"Don't you dare!" Jaune shouted.

"Kill me instead! Just leave her alone!" Yang shouted, not even thinking straight.

The scene playing before him had Roman thinking. He took an inhale of his cigar as he rubs his chin in thought. With what was happening before him, it's like that Red Rose was a valuable person to them. If anything were to happen, if Blondie doesn't work out, he would still put Rose to good use.

"All of you! Shut your trap if you know what's good for you!" One of the other White Fang members exclaimed.

Another member turns to Roman and asked, "Sire, what are your orders?"

"Hmm." Roman made his way over and walked passed Yang, who glared up at him with flames dancing in her lilac eyes. She watched him knelt down towards Ruby, who looked a bit fearful at first, but tried her best to look brave.

"Isn't it obvious? We caught the Nutcracker and his gang of merry men." Roman said with a chuckle.

He reached his hand towards Ruby, who turned away, fearing he might hit her. To her surprise, Ruby felt Roman's hand go through her hair, and couldn't help but to look up at him confused.

"It won't be long until we catch the rest." Roman continued on, still focusing his eyes down at Ruby. "If my associates fail to capture them, they'll most likely come here to rejoin with them." He turned his head where he sees the White Fang out of the corner of his eye. "Once that happens, you know the drill."

"Yes sir." They all nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Roman began to secretly like running his fingers through the strands of Ruby's hair. It was soft as flower petals, and Ruby couldn't help but to enjoy his touch.

Yang kept glaring and glaring at Roman, and finally shouted, "Hey! Stop touching my sister, you freak! When I get my hands on you, I'll…!" She tried to struggle, but the Beowolf had slammed her face-down on the floor.

"Yang!" Ruby called out worriedly.

Roman chuckled again as his hand lowered and placed it over one side of Ruby's face. "Oh, not to worry, my dear Red. It won't be long until everything is said and done."

"Which is…?"

Roman leaned down closer as he lifted Ruby's face up a bit more, so that they would look at each other in the eye. Yang kept glaring daggers at Roman, wanting so badly to beat him up right on that spot for not keeping his hands off her little sister.

"Eh-heh-heh. Your precious nutcracker and the other pathetic excuses for guards will be out of the way _permanently._ As for you and your sister, perhaps I will find some use for you both at my castle. I could always use some more slaves…

If not, then you would make a beautiful statue for one of my gardens."

Ruby's eyes widened out of fright, and snapped her head back to escape from Roman's touch.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

Roman could only laugh, getting up on his feet and looking down at how helpless Ruby looked before him. "Of course I would."

"Stop it, Torchwick!" Jaune snapped. "Ruby has done nothing to you! Leave her out of this!"

Roman turned to Jaune's direction and simply smirked. "What do you mean, Nut Boy? You're to blame for dragging the poor girls into this in the first place. Now they're just as involved with this whole thing as much as you."

"I swear, once I get outta this hold, I…!" Yang shouted, but she was silence by another hit to the face, this time caused by Roman's cane.

Jaune and Sun flinched at the sight as Ruby gasped, worried for her older sister.

"Ooh…" Sun muttered. "That'll leave a bruise, all right."

The Beowolf that was holding down Ruby lessened its weight on her, but still kept a paw on her leg. Ruby sat up as much as she could with her arms shaking to keep her balance.

"Stop it! Please!" Ruby begged. "Don't hurt her anymore! Don't hurt them! Please!"

Roman took a whiff of his cigar, releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and asked teasingly, "Oh, and I would I want to listen to you?"

"Do what you want with me!" Ruby offered, not even thinking straight. "Just let my friends and sister go!"

"Ruby, no!" Yang shouted.

"Ruby, don't even think about it!" Jaune called out. He turned to Roman and shouted, "Don't listen to her! Do what you want with me! Just leave her and her sister be!"

"Will you all just shut up already!?" A White Fang member shouted.

Roman looked towards Jaune, and then towards Ruby, and begins to ponder. This is all too good to be true. Watching others beg to take the brunt in order to save the lives of their loved ones. It's just so fun to watch them beg, for only in the end do they all suffer.

But the way Ruby has mentioned her friends, it got Roman to thinking. They've only met and befriended these people in only one night. How could they all be friends already? Roman held his cane up with both his hands, looking like he was examining his weapon with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Eh, wishful thinking, kids." He said. "But let's be honest: begging will get you nowhere, even if you're oh so willing to make such a sacrifice for the people whom you believe you could trust."

Ruby raised a brow. What could he have meant by that? Roman saw the look on her face, but before he would press on…

"What's going on!?"

"What are those!? Grimm!?"

"Can't be! They're white!"

"And glowing!"

"Attack! Attack!"

Roman turned around and spotted many…what are they, Beowolves? They can't be, since they're all white and glowing, but why do they look like the creatures of Grimm? Just what are they, exactly!?

Why do they look familiar, though?

Whatever they are, they began to run down the steps and ran their way towards the gang. Roman snapped at the White Fang, "What are you guys waiting for!? A kiss on the cheek!? Kill them already!"

The White Fang aimed their weapons and began firing at the creatures, while the Grimm started charging their attackers, unknowingly freeing Jaune, Sun, Ruby, and Yang.

 _"Guys!"_ Jaune whispered harshly. _"Quickly! While they're distracted!"_

Sun took Yang by the wrist and Jaune took Ruby by the hand and without wasting a single moment, the boys helped the girls up on their feet and made their way towards the tracks.

"Just follow me!" Sun exclaimed, and yet tried to be quiet so as not to get Roman and the White Fang's attention.

The four got down on the disarrayed licorice tracks and made a run for it for the tunnels. Roman caught them out of the corner of his eye as they tried to escape.

"No!" He shouted. He placed his finger and thumb in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Just when the four were about to enter the tunnels, the four stopped in their tracks when they saw another herd of Grimm emerging from the dark tunnels, all of them growling and snarling.

"Crap! We forgot our weapons!" Sun realized.

Yang punched her fists together and got in a fighting stance. "We don't need them! We got this!"

"You do, but we don't!" Jaune pointed out.

Yang already made a dash for the Grimm, and they the same. Sun could only shrug and say, "Worth a shot!" He then ran over to help Yang fight them off.

"But what about us?" Ruby asked.

Jaune started to look around, and couldn't help but to let out a distressed sigh. "We have no choice. You'll have to go on ahead!"

"Wait, what!?" Ruby shrieked. "But…!"

"The white Grimm is Winter's work! She and the others must be nearby!" Jaune explained. "I'll stay behind to help the others, get our weapons, and put an end to Torchwick right here and now!"

"But what about me?" Ruby asked.

"You go on ahead into the tunnels! Make your way to the last stop in Gingerbread Village!" Jaune continued on. "Find a safe place to hide and we'll join up with you as soon as we can!"

"But why do we need to head to the castle when…!?"

"There's still Princess Weiss to worry about! Don't worry about us! Just make your way there!"

"But…!"

"Ruby! Go now! While the others are distracted!" Jaune could only shout, and made a dash back towards the White Fang and Torchwick.

Ruby turned to Yang and Sun, and saw that they were luring the Grimm away from the tunnel they were supposed to go into. The Grimm was fighting the White Grimm, and many had fallen, but more were being summoned, while a couple of White Fang members had already fallen.

Ruby could feel her breathing pick up, and couldn't help but to feel a bit lightheaded, as if this terrible fight is starting to have an impact on her just by watching all of this. She wanted to stay and help fight just as much as the others, but…

Ruby shook her head, and decided to go along with Jaune's plan. With the Grimm's attention on Yang and Sun, Ruby made a quick dash for the tunnel, her cloak being lifted into the air as she runs, not once looking back at the horrible battle.

Only one person ever saw Ruby leave for the tunnels…

…

Ruby kept on running. The only light source were the small bulbs of light that she could only guess are made out of jawbreakers, but several of them were dead, but only a few of them still flicker. At least it was better than complete darkness.

Ruby wasn't thinking straight. She just kept running and running, even when her legs began to cramp and her heart was thumping so hard within her chest and her lungs kept being used over and over and over. It was as if every function in her body is telling her to stop, and her mind was telling her that she was at a good distance to slow down, but she just kept running.

It was if she would die if she stops running, but then again her heart and lungs feel like they'll explode if she doesn't.

When she had first entered the tunnels, she could hear the acoustics of the fight echoing through, but now that she has entered deep within, the echoing acoustics had long since faded.

When she was sure that she was at a safe distance, Ruby had stopped running, but when she came to a complete halt, she accidentally tripped over and fell on the chocolate and cinnamon covered ground. Ruby sat up, but she felt so exhausted from all that running, not to mention the lack of sleep, she leaned her body against the chocolate walls and breathed in the scent of chocolate and cinnamon as she panted so heavily like a dog.

Ruby stretched her legs out and laid back down on the ground, trying so hard to rest. Maybe she felt like she's rested enough, she'll continue her pursuit down the tunnels. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, with events playing in her mind that had led up to this.

She knew the others would be okay on their own, but she still can't help but to worry, especially concerning Yang and Penny. Who knows how long Yang can last in a fight, and Penny might slip up if she's not too careful. Penny may be great in a fight, but still, it could happen.

After a few minutes or so, Ruby reached for the tracks and chucked off a small thing of red licorice. She ate it all up, hoping that it would at least give her a little energy to help her keep going. She can't help the others by standing around. Who knows if their enemies had seen her leave? She had to keep going.

Ruby stumbled a bit while trying to get up, but she never lost her balance as she leans against the wall for support.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "All right. Let's do this. Gingerbread Village, here I come."

Ruby decided to walk down the tunnel, and when she feels herself regaining most of her energy, she'll make another run for it to widen the gap between her and the subway station.

The only sound she hears is her footsteps echoing around her. She hopes she's going the right way, but since this is the only tunnel, it should be obvious that this will take her where she needs to be.

Ruby heard earlier that there would be a few other stations ahead, which might lead to other towns, but she knows that Gingerbread Village is the last stop, which is the closest village to the Sugar Plum Castle. She also remembers to find a place and hide until the others will eventually catch up with her. If they still get separated, they should still either follow the gingerbread path or the shining star hanging above the castle.

Ruby couldn't help but to wrap her arms around herself as she continues down the tunnel. She wasn't claustrophobic or anything and the tunnels seemed pretty wide so there was no reason to feel like the walls were closing in. She just couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

She had been travelling in a group of eight, which shrank down to four, and then shrank down to one: Ruby Rose herself. Maybe she should've grabbed Yang or Sun before running into the tunnels, but then again that would've caused attention. Maybe she could've asked Jaune to come with her, but their weapons are also important, too.

Ruby couldn't help but to feel even more down. Even if she wanted Jaune to come with her, it would feel like she would've been a bother, still under the impression that Jaune is only looking out for her because of a lousy promise and not out of friendship or out of attraction.

They've only met tonight. That's too soon to be friends too fast, isn't it? She kind of wished Zwei would somehow be here. That little pooch always puts a smile on Ruby's face whenever she feels down, and he would make a nice company to travel with. Then maybe Ruby wouldn't be alone walking down the empty tunnels right now.

Ruby quickened up the paste, not running but not walking, either. If she wanted to get to Gingerbread Village faster, she'll have to be quick in her pacing. She knows that it'll be a long travel. If the subway station in Fudge Town was deserted, maybe the others are too. They would be great to stop at to rest for a bit before continuing on until she gets to the last one.

The only sounds to accompany her travels were just her footsteps that echo through the tunnels. Ruby looks around to make sure there weren't any Grimm around. That would be really bad if there happens to be Grimm crawling around down here. Other than that, the silence was pretty deafening after a little while.

Ruby decided to hum a little tune, to keep herself from going crazy over the silence. It was just a soft tune to keep her company in the empty tunnels with silence and darkness being her only company. It was also so that she could keep her mind off of any negative outcomes that may occur.

Soon, that humming turned into cooing soft notes, and then after a little bit, she couldn't help it but to sing softly under her breath. Not too loud, but not too low, either.

 _"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

 _Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know once upon a December."_

Ruby kept singing silently to herself as she walks down the tunnels. It was one of the songs her mother used to sing to her when she was little, and Ruby memorized all of them. Yang did try to sing these kinds of songs to her while growing up, but she was somewhat tone deaf so she never got them right.

Ruby already knows that she herself also isn't a great singer, and would rather prefer reading over singing. If anything, she had always thought her mother had the voice of an angel. She would listen to her sing for hours when she was just a little girl, and it would never get tiring.

Ruby rubbed one of her eyes feeling a bit more fatigued, feeling something surge in her chest. Her mother…she not only had the voice of an angel, but she _was_ an angel. Everything about her seemed so innocent, so pure, so brave, so beautiful, so kind…

Ruby wiped a tear that had threatened to spill from her eye. She kept singing on a low tune, and tried her best not to think about her mother, while focusing on the task at hand. Now's not the time to cry. But Ruby couldn't help but feel tired…so very tired…

Ruby couldn't help but to feel a breeze in front of her. She had lost track of time, and it felt like forever going through these tunnels. Maybe there's another station not too far off now. She looked deep down into the tunnel, but couldn't make out anything out yet. That breeze must mean that she's getting closer.

She kept singing as she continues on, but couldn't help but to feel so exhausted. She shook her head. She can't fall asleep now. She has an important mission ahead. She'll have to eat the chocolate from the walls to help keep her awake.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a sound behind her. It sounded close, but it didn't echo throughout the tunnel like it should…meaning that it was very close. What was that sound, anyway? It sounded like…clapping?

Ruby felt a shiver go through her spine the moment she heard a chuckle…and all too familiar chuckle…Ruby placed a hand over her mouth as a frightening look came to her face.

How did he find her this fast? Why is he here? What is he planning to do to her now that he found her?

Ruby quickly turned around, her red cloak hitting against her as she turned, and knew that her gut feeling was right. Not too far from her was Roman Torchwick, who was making his way towards her, his hands still clapping causing it to echo through the tunnels.

"Quite the talent you got there, Red. I always thought that lousy princess had the most graceful voice of all the land…until just now." Roman lifted his hands down, and grabbed his cane which was hanging from his arm. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Rose?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but no words came out. She reaches her hand to the back of her belt, but had forgotten that she had lost her weapon earlier, the only thing that could protect her.

If Roman was here, does that mean that her friends and sister had failed to stop him? What did he do to them? Are they still alive? Are they…?

"You might as well surrender now, Rose. If you do, I promise not to harm you." Roman offered.

Ruby was unconvinced. She walks backwards as Roman kept walking towards her. Ruby tried to talk, but it's like her voice was caught in her throat. What can she do now? Run? Try and fight back? Call for help? That last one was stupid. Who else would be travelling in these tunnels besides them at this time of night or early morning?

If Ruby does make a run for it, Roman will just attack her again with his cane, and who knows what kinds of powers he is said to possess. It looks like she has no choice.

She'll have to fight back without a weapon.

"So Rose? What will it be?" Roman asked.

Without warning, Ruby let out a cry as she charges for Roman, waving her fist in the air preparing to punch him.

To her dismay, Roman simply blocked her hit with his hand. Ruby prepared to hit him with her other hand, but Roman got out of the way, causing Ruby to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

She was about to get up, but Roman landed his foot on her back, sending her back to the ground.

"Wow, those fools weren't kidding. You are _horrible_ at this, you know that Red?"

That brought to mind her friends. Ruby turns her head as much as she could to see Roman above her and finally found her voice. "What have you done to them!? If you hurt them…!"

"Oh relax, Red." Roman spoke. "The White Fang and the Grimm are taking special care of them. Gotta say, I didn't know you would make it this far into this place. What dedication you have there."

Roman released his hold on her and knelt down as Ruby turned to her side. He used the end of his cane to lift Ruby's head up by her chin so she could look at him. "You can't win against me, Red Rose. Your situation is futile no matter what you do."

He looked into her silver eyes, and couldn't help but to be taken in by the sight of them once again, while Ruby got taken in by the sight of his eye, as well. They both stayed still as they were, like frozen statues, looking over at each other.

Ruby couldn't help but to take notice of a new scent in the air. It spelled like spiced pumpkins with a hint of cinnamon. She was so close to Roman that it must be coming from him. How could she not notice the cologne he's wearing? It wasn't a bad smell, but rather an enticing one.

Finally, Roman broke the silence, but his voice was low and deep. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender yourself, Ruby. I do not wish to harm that pretty face of yours."

Ruby took hold of his cane with one of her hands, realizing that this was probably the first time in a while that he had ever called her by her first name. She barely kept track, but he mostly called her either Red or Rose or both. And the way he said her name…that voice of his…

Ruby finally snapped back into reality and instantly remembered her situation. Since she can't fight back, she only has one other option…run.

Ruby got up on her feet and then took off down the tunnel. It happened so fast, all Roman could see was a flash of red. Wait…are those rose petals he sees? He caught one with his other hand and stared down at it, and saw that it was real. Where did these come from?

Roman stood up and saw Ruby making a run for it…and she was going pretty fast too. She didn't run that fast before. Oh well. It looks like he'll have to do this the hard way.

Roman pointed the end of his cane and the reticle opened, ready to fire. Instead of firing red, however, when he shoots his weapon, there was only a blue glow that emerged from it.

Ruby notices a bright blue glow from behind, and when she turned her head to look, all she saw was a bright blue light flashing in her eyes. She felt something hit against her at full force, making her fall a ways on the ground.

She could feel a weight on her legs, but she didn't dare question it. She needed to get as far from Roman as possible. Ruby tried to get up, but she couldn't. Something was wrong. She turned to look, and saw that her legs are entirely frozen almost up to the tip of her skirt.

"Ahh! What the…!?" Ruby tried to move her legs, to break free, but it was useless. She could almost feel the cold radiating from the ice.

Ruby saw at the corner of her eye that Roman was making his way towards her, resting his cane over one of his shoulders. "I gave you a chance to surrender, and now look what you made me do. I told you I didn't want to harm you."

All Ruby could do was glare at him. "Just you wait till Yang and Jaune get here! When they do, they'll…!"

Roman scoffed, interrupting her. "Yeah right. I told you my loyal subjects are taking special care of them. They're not coming anytime soon…" An idea popped into his mind, and so he couldn't resist. "But why put your trust in the wrong people?"

Ruby looked confused. "What do you mean? It's because they're my friends!"

"Friends?" Roman jokingly repeated. "Even though you met them just today? That's rich." He placed his cane down and leaned against it on one side while crossing his legs. "I don't care how long they've been in your possession as dolls, but do you really think they can protect you?"

"Well yeah. They're my…"

"Don't you say another word. Why would the Nutcracker and his friends ever care about humans like you and your sister? If you ask me, it sounds kind of farfetched, considering what went through their minds when they brought you two here. What, did they think they could keep a closer eye on you if you go along with them?"

"No, it's because…"

"You two are nothing more than burdens than them. I was the one who placed that spell on you both, and now they feel like it's their responsibility to babysit you. They see you as nothing more than nuisances. You're only slowing them down."

"That's not true!" Ruby snapped. "You're a liar! Of course they care about us!"

"I may be a criminal Rose, but I never lie." Roman explained. "All they want is to be with their own people again, and to do that, they must kick me off my throne. They hate to be seen around human girls, let alone be friends with the likes of you."

Ruby gritted her teeth and angrily glared up at the Thief King. Despite her anger, she tried to keep her cool. "And I should believe you because…?"

"Why did Nut-Boy send you all by your lonesome instead of accompanying you down these long tunnels?" Roman asked with a smirk.

Yeah…why did he? Jaune only send her alone because he had to stay and help, right? To get their weapons back? Ruby then retraced her thoughts back to before, about Jaune looking after her all because of a promise. With Roman's comment on how she was nothing more than a burden…

Ruby shook her head to get those awful thoughts out of her head. She glared back up at Roman and shouted, "Shut up! Stop lying to me! Let me go or else!"

Roman could see the fire of anger from Ruby's eyes, and his smirk widened even more. He loved that fire spark and ignites, and it fascinated him. A sigh escaped his lips as he leans his head down.

"Oh well. I tried to warn you." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Is it her, or is Ruby starting to feel a bit more cold? She couldn't help but to look at her legs and her eyes widened when she saw that the ice that trapped her legs was beginning to expand. It outlined her body and made its way passed her skirt and up her waist. Ruby let out a scream and tried to struggle free, but she still couldn't move her legs or have the strength to crawl away.

The ice expanded up towards her torso and made way for her chest. Ruby shrieked again and started to become hysteric. She could do nothing but watch herself become a frozen living Popsicle.

The ice had fully ensnare her arms, and started to go up her neck. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She could feel the cold ice crawl up her neck and partly on her face.

She heard Roman snap his fingers again, and the ice had ceased. Ruby opened her eyes, and couldn't help but to let out deep breaths. Her head was spared, but she can't move anything now. Her neck, her arms, her legs, all of her body is trapped and frozen in the ice. Ruby tried to move, but it's like she's numb.

Roman laughed at her predicament, and with his cane, he flipped it in his hand so that the handle was facing Ruby. He uses his cane to hoist Ruby up to make her stand, making her yelp at the sudden movement. Ruby tried in vain to break free from the ice, but it was no use.

Roman stood in front of her and leaned down, placing his hand on Ruby's face.

"You know, I was right about you all along, Red." Ruby could feel his thumb rub against her cheek ever so gently. "You would make a beautiful garden statue, after all."

Beautiful? Ruby's eyes narrowed down in thought. She can't tell whether to be scared or be flattered by what he said.

She closed her eyes, looking defeated. It can't end like this. She doesn't want to be a garden statue. What would it be like? Would it be like she's sleeping or is it like being in frozen agony? What about her family back home? Her father, her uncle, her godfather, her dog…she may never see them ever again. What of Yang?

Roman couldn't help but to smirk at how defeated Ruby looked. She must have finally given up. He leaned down even closer, and placed his other hand on the other side of Ruby's face.

"Shh…" Roman cooed. "There is no reason to be sad, my little Rose. It may not be as bad as you think." He starts to run his hand through her hair. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It's not every day I make anyone a statue for my gardens. In fact, you might even be the first."

Ruby opened her eyes a bit, and noticed how very close Roman's face was from hers. She couldn't help but to blush a little with the way he's been gently rubbing her cheek and petting her hair. She wanted to hate his touches, but she couldn't help but to enjoy them.

It was as if the two were stuck in their own little world, just looking at each other, as if mesmerized by each other's presence. Roman's eyes scanned over her face, and couldn't help but to notice her lips. As if automatic, he leaned ever so closer to her.

Ruby saw what he might try and do, but it was like she didn't care. She closed her eyes again, and braced herself for what was coming. It was like both were filled with wonder, with bliss at this newfound growing feeling. All it takes is one simple act that would help fulfill it.

However, it was short lived…

 _"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU SICKO!"_

Both Roman and Ruby's eyes shot open at the sudden voice. Roman leaned back to see who said that, but was instead greeted by a kick in the face. He stumbled back a bit, but regained his balance. He shook his head and placed a hand over his left cheek and looked see who did it.

His eyes widened. "You…"

Ruby's eyes looked to the left, to her right, and saw what might be two people out of the corner of her eye. Did Jaune and Yang finally caught up?

But wait…something doesn't seem right. She can't make out any blonde hair.

"Get away from the girl now, Torchwick." A female voice spoke up, a voice Ruby was unfamiliar with.

Roman regained his composure and his smirk returned. "Ah, hello there, Kitty Cat. How wonderful it is to see you again. And I see you brought a friend to help you. But let's be honest ladies: two against one? Sounds unfair, don't you think?"

"Says the king who used our race to do his every bidding." Another voice spoke.

"Eh, touché." Roman spoke.

"I said get away from her now." The voice from before threatened.

"Why do you care so much for a certain stranger? And a human, no less?" Roman asked in a teasing tone, while taking his position in front of the trapped Ruby Rose. To Ruby, it looked as if he was going to make sure nothing would take his prize away.

"And why do you care so much about our own views?" The voice asked back. "I'm not going to say again to keep away from the girl."

"Oh? And how're you going to stop me?" Roman asked with a determined, yet ominous look on his face.

Ruby could only see half the ceiling and the wall of the tunnel on the other side, and in a flash, she could make out Roman being flung to the other side of tunnel, and all she could make out was a black and purple flash. She heard clanking sounds as if someone was fighting back with swords or hitting metal to metal.

"Velvet! Get her out of here!"

"What about you!?"

"Don't worry about me! Get the girl to safety! Now!"

"Oh no you don't!"

There was an explosion, and Ruby made another black and purple shade being flung into the air, before the same shade made its way back towards Roman's direction.

Ruby made out footsteps, and before her came a girl with long brown hair with matching eyes, wore dark-red clothing, and…are those rabbit ears?

"What…?" Ruby was going to ask her something, but the rabbit-eared girl covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." The girl spoke in a calm voice. "I want you to hold still for a minute. Okay?"

She removed her hand, and Ruby could only look at her confused. How could she be still when she already is!? The rabbit-eared girl placed both hands on Ruby's frozen shoulders and closed her eyes, looking to be deep in thought.

Ruby could hear cracks all over, and before she knew it, there was a sound of a smaller explosion, and couldn't help but to feel a strong wind blow against her. It caused Ruby to stumble back and land on the ground on her back.

She sat up and placed a hand on her back, letting out a soft groan. "Ooh, what was…huh?" Ruby looked down at her hands and all over her body, and couldn't help but to smile her brightest. She was no longer trapped in the ice, and she was free to move her body again.

"I'm free!" She exclaimed happily.

The rabbit-eared girl grabbed Ruby by her wrist and said, "Come on! We must go!"

"But what about…?"

Ruby was yanked to her feet and the girl retains her hold on Ruby as she drags her along down the tunnel. Ruby was still as confused as before, wondering who she was, what was going on, and what's happening with…

Oh crap, she forgot about Torchwick!

"Oh no you don't!" And a loud whistle echoed through the tunnels.

Both the girl and Ruby stopped in their tracks when dark creatures of Grimm blocked their way.

"Not this again." Ruby commented.

"No worries. I got this." The girl spoke. She reaches for her box that she kept attached to her belt. Ruby crouched down and covered her head with her hands, as if bracing herself for a world of pain. What happened next was what she least expect.

The girl opened her box, and a swirl of colors appeared from within. The Grimm drew back a bit by the sudden flash of light, as the light begins to fill up the entire tunnel.

…

"Hey guys, what's with that light?"

"Funny. It kind of looks familiar."

"Who cares about that!? Ruby's down there somewhere, remember!?"

"Hold on, Ruby! Your friends are coming!"

…

The light eventually faded, as Ruby finally opened her eyes. The Grimm had just…where did they go? It's like that light made them suddenly disappear. She got back up and asked the girl, "How did you do that?"

"Magic, of course." The girl said with a smile.

A new voice spoke from behind, "You might've won this battle, but this war is far from over."

Ruby and the rabbit-eared girl turned around, and Ruby almost shrieked when she saw Roman standing so close behind her, one of his hands enveloped by a grayish glow.

"What the…?" Ruby raised a brow, wondering what kind of spell Roman was about to cast now.

The girl's brown eyes widened at a sudden realization. "No!" She shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Roman brought his hand down towards Ruby, but before he could lay his hand on her, the girl had pushed Ruby out of the way, and so Roman grabbed her by the shoulder instead.

"What?" Roman did not looked pleased at all at what had happened. He tried to remove his grip from the Faunus girl, but it was like his hand was glued to her shoulder and couldn't remove it.

Ruby regained her balance and looked to see what had happened. Roman had his hand on the girl's shoulder, but for some reason, couldn't remove it. Wait a minute…what's that stuff covering her shoulder?

"Velvet!" A cry echoed through the tunnels. Ruby turned and saw a long black-haired girl with yellow eyes wearing black and purple, along with a black bow on her head, running towards their direction.

The girl, Velvet, reaches her hand out towards her friend and shouted, "No! Don't worry! Take the girl and go! Now!"

"But Velvet…!"

"Blake…I'll be okay…just go…before…"

Ruby suddenly realized what was happening before her. The stuff that was covering her shoulder began to grow and made it to half of her face and neck and down her arm and chest. To her, it looked like this Velvet girl was getting covered in stone or cement…

Wait…Roman was turning her to stone.

"No!" Ruby cried out, running over, and grabbed Roman by the arm and Velvet by her other shoulder. "Let go of her! Let go!"

"And what do you think I've been trying to do!?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"No! Run!" Velvet shouted. "It's too late for me! Both of you! Go! Now!"

Ruby, however, kept trying to pull them apart, as the stone began to envelope Velvet's body more and more.

"Blake!" Velvet called out. "Take the girl and go! Hurry!"

"But…!"

"Hurry! Take her and go!"

"But…!" Ruby tried to protest, but Blake grabbed both of Ruby's forearms and pulled her away from them.

She grabs Ruby by the wrist and shouted, "Come on!" With that, Blake made a run for it, dragging Ruby along with her.

"Wait! We have to help her! Let me go!" Ruby shouted, trying to pull out of Blake's grasp, but she couldn't.

"You heard her! We have to go! The next station's not too far from here!" Blake exclaimed.

"But your friend…!"

"She said she'll be fine! Keep running!"

"But…!"

The two kept running and running down the tunnels. Ruby tried to look back, but she could barely see with her hood and cloak billowing behind her. She looked back up ahead and couldn't help but to feel a great amount of guilt.

That Velvet girl…she sacrificed herself for her. Roman was supposed to turn Ruby into stone, but she pushed her out of the way, and now she had to endure what was supposed to be her fate.

But why did she help her? Why did she turn to stone in her place?

Ruby could make out a light not too far from them, closing in towards them. Blake led her into the light, and finally found themselves in another station similar to the one in Fudge Town. Just like the last subway station, this one was deserted, too.

"Come on!" Blake warned.

"But wait! I…" Ruby tried to explain, but Blake dragged her up onto the platform and both ran across the station and up the steps, finding themselves in a lobby.

"Over here!"

Blake dragged Ruby towards the intertwined desks, and pulled Ruby with her down on the floor beneath one of them.

"Why are we…?"

Blake covers her mouth and shushed her. "Wait a few." She whispered.

And so they did. Both Blake and Ruby waited a while. It must've been ten, fifteen minutes before they could hear footsteps and growls not too far from them, and the sounds got louder when they had entered the lobby.

"Just great." Roman's voice spoke. "They're probably long gone. When I see that mangy cat again…" There was a rustling sound followed by static. "Thief King to Alpha Squad. What's your status? Over."

 _"The panic has settled down in Fudge Town, your highness. Over."_ A young male voice spoke through the static.

 _"I see you both failed to capture the other half of Nut Boy's gang. Over."_ Roman spoke.

 _"We didn't know they snuck by us! Over!"_ A female voice spoke.

Ruby and Blake stayed in their positions as they eavesdrop on the conversation. In the shadows, Ruby couldn't help but notice how Blake's eyes were glowing yellow in the dark.

"What about the status of Nut Boy and his remaining lackeys? Over."

 _"The White Fang and the Grimm failed their duties. We've received a report that Nut Boy and his friends got passed them and are now in the tunnels. Over."_

Ruby suddenly felt relieved. At least she now knows that her friends and sister were okay, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit…disdained. Why? Her friends are okay. Isn't that a good thing?

"Well, one of Nut Boy's human friends got taken by a rebel." Roman explained. "They're either travelling through the tunnels on their way to Gingerbread Village or they're now here in Taffy City." There was a silence for a minute before Roman spoke again.

"You two listen and listen well: I want you to have the White Fang blow up these tunnels. If we can't catch them, we might as well dispose of them while we have the chance. You copy? Over."

Ruby would've gasped if Blake's hand still wasn't over her mouth. Blake wrapped her other arm around Ruby by her shoulders and held a firm grip on her, as if trying to assure her that it would be okay. Still, Ruby couldn't help but worry.

 _"But what about the two human girls you wanted to get your hands on? Over."_ The young male voice asked.

Ruby looked a bit confused. Why would Roman want Ruby and Yang for? Unless the others were right about how Roman would know they'd be of value to the others, but still.

"I'm going to have the Grimm scour through Taffy City in case that rebel had taken the girl here. They couldn't have gone far. You just have the White Fang blow up these tunnels as soon as possible."

 _"Got it, sire."_

"Good. Over and out." The sounds of static ended. "Alright boys, scour the streets! Keep an eye out for a girl with a black bow and a girl with a red cloak. Howl to your heart's content if you found them."

Blake and Ruby could make out growls and howls, and both stayed in their hiding spot, with Ruby looking a bit worried while Blake looked to be calm, as if none of this was bothering her at all.

"Go! Move out!" There were sounds of doors banging and pounding. The only sounds that remain soon after are Torchwick's footsteps, heading for the beaten-up doors. There was suddenly silence, as if he was taking his time looking around.

"Wait for me, my Red Rose. As soon as this is all over, you're as good as mine."

Then came the sounds of doors opening and closing. Blake finally released her hold on Ruby, and snuck out from under the desk. She stuck her head up a bit just to make sure that the coast is clear.

"We're in the clear." She spoke.

Blake got up on her feet as Ruby emerged from her spot. Blake looks around, and then looked at the staircase leading down to the station. Ruby stood behind her, with a look of sadness and guilt.

She fidgets with her hands as she looks down on the floor. "I'm so sorry about your friend. It was because of me that…"

"No." Ruby looked up to Blake surprised, though her back was still facing her. "Don't blame yourself. That negativity will attract the Grimm and all that trouble will be for nothing."

Blake turned to face Ruby and crossed her arms above her chest. "Besides, Velvet's too nice for her own good. She was bound to do something like that sooner or later."

Ruby narrowed her eyes to the floor again. "I'm sorry."

Blake shook her head, strands of her black hair flew a bit in the air. "It's not your fault." She looked as if something was on her mind, and even muttered, "How am I going to tell him about this?"

"Hmm?" Ruby tilted her head to one side.

"Oh. It's nothing." Blake said. "Anyways, we're out in the open. We should probably get out of here while we still can."

"Wait, Torchwick said that they're going to blow up the tunnels!" Ruby reminded her.

"And he has the Grimm prowling these streets looking for us." Blake also reminded her. "But don't worry about that. I can blend in the shadows real well. We can…"

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby exclaimed. "My friends and my sister are travelling through the tunnels! By the time they get here, it'll be too late!"

"Did you walk through the tunnels, by any chance?" Blake asked raising a brow and placing a hand on her hip.

Ruby narrowed her eyes away while she fidgets with her fingers again.

"If your friends are worried about you, they're probably trying to get here as fast as they can. We can't wait around for them, though. The White Fang will be going to all the Licorice Subway Stations, including this one, to blow up the tunnels. We have to leave before they get here."

"And I'm not leaving here without them!" Ruby retorted.

"Now's not the time to argue!" Blake shouted back. "We're leaving whether you like it or not! I'm sure your friends will catch up eventually!"

"But they might think I'm still on the tracks heading for Gingerbread Village!" Ruby tried to explain. "They don't know that Torchwick's planning to blow up the tunnels!"

At the mention of his surname, Ruby couldn't help but to freeze her movements. It was like every fiber of her being had stopped moving. A blush began to surface on her cheeks, as Ruby's silver eyes began to widen in shock.

"What is it?" Blake asked out of worry.

Ruby felt like her breath was caught in her throat, and could feel her body heating up, making it feel hard for her to breathe. It was as if her body was giving out on her. Why? Was it due to fatigue? Was it because she now had become afraid of Roman Torchwick?

A sudden flash of memory came to her.

Back before Velvet and Blake had rescued her…she remembered Roman's tender touches…she could still feel his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing gently over her cheek…she could still feel his fingers brushing through the tender locks of her hair…she could still remember feeling herself melting when looking into his emerald eye…she could still remember the scent of his cologne…she could still remember feeling his breath against her lips…she could still remember seeing how very close Roman's face was to hers…

She could still remember how Roman was just about to kiss her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

"That sounded like…"

*gasp!* "Ruby! She must be in trouble!"

"We have to hurry!"

"We're still coming, Ruby! Hang on!"

…

Blake and Ruby hid under the desks once again when they saw a commotion of some White Fang members outside the building, wondering where the scream had come from. Blake grabbed Ruby and they both hid as fast as they could before being spotted.

They both heard some chattering and such, and the two overheard how they would return later to put the Thief King's plans to action, and after a little while, the group dispersed. Blake looked over from her hiding spot and saw that they were gone.

She and Ruby emerged from under the desk once again as Blake harshly asked, "Why the heck did you do that!? They could've spotted us!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized hastily. "I can't believe it! He almost kissed me! He almost kissed me and I just went ahead and let him!" She grips both sides of her head and looked like she was going to have an episode. "What's wrong with me!? Why would he do that!? I thought he hates my guts! Why would…!"

Blake grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and began to shake her back and forth.

"Calm! Down!" Blake exclaimed, hoping to get her attention, which it did. "Look, I don't know why Torchwick almost kissed you, either. If he wanted a queen so bad, he would've married Princess Weiss by now. But now's not the time to be talking about stuff like this. We still need to get out of here!"

Ruby returned the hold by gripping Blake by her forearms and looked at her straight into her yellow eyes. "Please don't tell anyone else! Please don't tell my sister! Please don't tell another living soul! If anyone finds out…!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I tell anyone that?" Blake asked. "It's not like you have a crush on him or anything."

Ruby shook her head, but her blush was returning to her cheeks. "Why would I ever fall for an evil guy like him?"

"Good, because no girl in this kingdom would want to marry that creep, anyways." Blake and Ruby both let go of each other, but still maintained their eye contact. "Except maybe his female followers, but most are Faunus and I don't think he would want to marry anyone outside of his own species."

"And because he's evil!"

It was as if Ruby was trying to talk to herself rather than Blake, as if trying to convince herself that Roman Torchwick was still as bad as he was from the day he was born, and that she would never fall for anyone as heartless and vile as him.

But still, why is she still blushing? Why is her heart pounding like this?

Both Blake and Ruby looked down towards the staircase leading down to the subway platform. They couldn't help but to hear some noises coming from down below.

"Can't be the White Fang, can it?" Ruby had to ask.

"Just in case…" Blake took out what looked to be two blades from her back. "Stay close." Blake made her way to the staircase and started walking down the steps, with Ruby closely following behind her.

They made it back down to the platform, and heard acoustics of echoes coming from one of the sides of the tunnels. Blake and Ruby stood ready, just in case it might be members of the White Fang, or the Grimm.

Something did emerged from the tunnels…but it was neither as they had suspected.

"Ruby! Are you here!? Ruby!"

Ruby gasped, and a smile formed on her face.

"YANG! JAUNE! GUYS!"

She ran passed Blake, who had noticed a few rose petals falling all over, and made her way towards her sister, who walked out of the tunnels with Jaune and the others following in tow.

Yang's face lit up as she saw her sister running towards her.

"Ruby!" Yang opened her arms and invited her sister into her hug, both of them hugging ever so closely to each other, as if something would happen if they were ever to split up.

"Ruby! Thank goodness you're okay!" Jaune said with a look of relief.

"Ruby!" Penny went ahead and joined the two sisters in the hug.

The three split apart, and Ruby couldn't help but to smile at Penny. "I'm glad to see you're safe, Penny!"

"I'm glad you're safe, too!" Penny smiled back.

"Is everyone else here?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. We're all here, Ruby!" Neptune spoke up. Ruby pulled away and saw that the gang is all back together again.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Winter asked out of concern. "We saw Torchwick head into the tunnels after you. We would've followed him, but he summoned more of the Grimm before we could have the chance."

"Plus we heard you scream!" Pyrrha pointed out. "We thought he might've hurt you!"

"I'm fine, guys. Really. I'm okay." Ruby tries to reassure her friends. "I had some help."

"From who?" Sun asked.

"You guys…didn't happen to see a statue of a girl with rabbit ears, did ya?" Ruby had to ask.

"Statue?" Sun repeated. "Sounds familiar, but the tunnels were really empty on the way here. Why did you ask?"

Ruby couldn't help but to be a bit confused. She saw Roman turn Velvet into a stone statue, but whatever happened to it? Maybe he used his magic to teleport her after the deed was done or something?

"Never mind. Also this other girl too." Ruby turned towards Blake's direction, but couldn't help but to notice how Blake looked very surprised, with the way her arms were lowered and her eyes were widening…did her bow just moved or was that Ruby's imagination?

"Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby called out.

"Did you say Blake?" Sun had to ask, and looked at the direction Ruby was looking at. He then had the same expression as Blake, looking surprised and shock.

"Blake, is that you?" He asked.

"S-Sun…" Blake stuttered, the tone of her voice sounding as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry. Do you two know each other?" Penny asked.

There was no answer. All there was is silence.

Sun's expression was replaced with looks of happiness and excitement, and shouted out, "Blake! It really is you!"

"Sun…" Was all Blake could say.

The rest of the gang watched as Sun jumped up from the tracks and onto the platform running for Blake, and Blake did the same, running up to him. As soon as they got close to each other, they both wrapped their arms around each other and held onto one another tightly as much as they could.

"I think that means yes." Penny spoke.

Both Sun and Blake stood like that for a little while, before they pulled away from each other and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Blake! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

"Sun! What happened to you!? Your body…it's different!"

"Look at you! You haven't aged a bit! What's been going on!?"

"Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!"

Blake wrapped her arms around and pulled herself close to Sun, where her head hits his chest.

"You idiot! Don't you dare scare me like this again! I thought that Torchwick kept you prisoner! Or worse…!"

Sun returns the hug and placed a hand over Blake's head. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Blake. It's okay. I've been worried about you, too."

Blake pulled back a bit and looked up at Sun in the eyes again, and he noticed how tears began to leak from her eyes, and yet there was a smile on her lips. "We…have a lot to talk about."

Sun smiled back, and leaned down where he kisses Blake on the cheeks, kissing her tears away. When he was done, he leaned back up and said, "Yeah, we do."

 ** _End of Chapter Three_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The song I used is _Once Upon A December_ from _Anastasia._ Given the setting of the original musical, I thought it would be appropriate.

I feel really bad about what I had to do with Velvet, since she's one of my favorite characters. *sighs* My heart almost broke when I was writing the scene when she...you read the chapter, so you should know. Don't worry! Her sacrifice won't be in vain! I promise you that!

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the pairing I wrote at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay guys. Here's the next chapter. Eh, not much happens, other than the gang gaining some more help on their quest, as well as some new revelations.

Thank you guys for the nice reviews. You all are awesome! For all you shipping fanatics, I hereby dub this chapter "the shipping chapter"! You'll see why when you read it.

With that, let's get this chapter started!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

"Aren't you hearing a word that I'm saying? Do I even need to spell it out to you mutts? I want any available White Fang in each town that has the Licorice Subway Station stationed to blow up the tunnels! I want those tunnels blown up within the hour taking the Nutcracker and his friends with it! Is that clear to you now? Good! Thief King over and out!"

Roman cut off contact and puts away his transceiver. He pulls out a fresh new cigar, lit it up, and couldn't help but to bask in the flavor. He blows out a puff of smoke and looked at the streets of Taffy City before him.

Many Grimm were prowling around the city, along with a few members of the White Fang. They went from alley to alley, searching all over in case that rebel and that rose are in hiding in town.

A White Fang Member walked up to him and bowed in respect. "Sire, there is still no sign of the girls as of yet."

Roman rolled his eyes and pulled his cigar away from his mouth. "Oh really? I didn't seem to notice." He said rather sarcastically. "Unless the rebel lives here, they couldn't have gone hiding in any of these buildings. They might be, but if they left behind something that could give us their scent, we can have a Beowolf track them down easy that way."

"We'll search downtown as well, your majesty." The Faunus spoke. He bowed to Roman again and then took off to join his fellow members of the White Fang to help with the search.

Roman took a seat at a nearby bench and leaned back to make himself more comfortable, letting out an irritating, yet tiring sigh. Another puff of smoke emerged from his mouth as he gazed up at the sky. Nothing but stars out in the sky. Then again, it's always been like this since he took over the kingdom. With the sky so blue, you can't tell whether it's nighttime or early morning, but the feint stars in the sky can give you a good idea.

He almost had her. The Rose was in his grasp. If only he wasn't distracted, then he would've gotten away with her even before that lousy cat and her rabbit friend had spotted him. Roman places a hand over his eyes as he lets out another irritating sigh.

What the heck was wrong with him? Why does he get distracted almost every time he sees that girl? Why did he almost have to…he shuddered at how almost embarrassing how he had looked weak in front of his enemy, especially one that he had almost kissed.

Why did he almost kiss her? Why did he felt like he lost control at the mere sight of that pretty face of hers? Roman's hand moved down from his eyes to his lips, being careful not to accidentally hit his cigar hanging out of his mouth.

Everything about that Red Rose…just why?

Despite what's happening between the two and those distractions, he doesn't regret them. Not one bit. No matter how much he wants to regret or hate it, he can't find himself to hate this strange new sensation he's been feeling. He can't find himself to hate how much he enjoys Red's company, how much he enjoys teasing her a bit, how everything of her feels so soft to the touch…

Roman sat up a bit and inhaled on his cigar. If Red and Kitty Cat are still in the tunnels, would he feel horrible if Red were to die once the tunnels are finally gone? Who knows? But for some reason, he hated the idea of something bad happening to his sweet little rose…

Roman groaned while he rubs his eyes with his index fingers. What is happening to him? Did someone put him under a spell without him noticing? No. If he was under some spell, he would've detected it already. He can't sense anything, so why is it that he acts and behaves so differently when around Red?

More importantly, does Rose also feel the same things he's been feeling tonight? Looking back at it, Roman also remembered how she also seemed to be…distracted as he was during their last couple encounters. Could she be under the same spell as he?

Roman reached into his pockets and took out the same rose petal that he had caught before. Where did this even come from? Does Red have a knack for carrying rose petals around or something? Is there something more to her than what it seems?

Roman heard a whistle, releasing him from his train of thought. He looked up and sees Neo standing before him, waving her hand to him. Roman got up from his seat and looked across to Neo.

"I take it Cinder and the others are up to date?" Neo nodded. "Good. Let's head back to the castle. Emerald and Mercury can take care of the rest. Hopefully by tomorrow, all my troubles will finally be gone for good."

Neo nodded and unfolded her umbrella. Within a flash of light, both she and Roman disappeared.

Not too far from where they once stood, sticking her head out from an alleyway was Blake, with Sun, Ruby, and the others behind her, where the three had watched Roman and Neo vanish right before their eyes.

"Great. He's long gone." Blake commented.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, right?"

"Since he's back at the castle, he'll be much harder to get." Winter explained.

"You girls weren't kidding about what they planned to do." Jaune spoke.

"We told you." Ruby said.

"We can't stay in the open for too long." Blake spoke, turning her attention towards the gang. "Everyone hold hands. I'll take you to my place."

Everyone formed a chain and held each other by the hands, with Blake at the front of the chain. Blake closed her eyes, and within moments, the gang all disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

Blake led the gang from shadow to shadow, while the rest seemed to feel a bit nauseous and bit light-headed going from shadow to shadow that they come across. Blake wasn't kidding when she said that she can blend into the shadows really well. They didn't realize that she could literally blend _with_ the shadows.

It was about a few minutes until Blake led them to their destination. By then, everyone save for Blake lost their balances and all fell to the ground, happily relieved that it was all over.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Jaune said.

"Get in line." Yang spoke back.

"Wait, I thought you're made of wood. How can you barf?" Penny asked Jaune.

Blake looked at the others and simply shrugged. "Don't worry. You'd get used to it." She takes a quick look around, and when she saw that there's no one around, she gestured the gang to get up. "We have to get inside quickly."

As soon as everyone regained themselves, they all got up and followed Blake inside an old house, looked to be made out of gingerbread, and what looked to be taffy sticking it all together. The house looked to be small, and yet it looked to be a decent size.

They entered what looked to be a living room, complete with furniture and a television set, which made Ruby and Yang wonder how electricity works in this world. There was also a doorway leading to a hallway.

"Sorry it it's a bit cramped, but make yourselves at home." Blake said.

"Thank you, Blake." Pyrrha expressed.

"At least some things haven't changed." Sun commented.

"You'd be surprised." Blake said with a smile.

As the gang gets situated within the house, a male voice calls out, "Blake, is that you!?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Blake called back.

The others watched as a young man emerged from the hallway and walked into the living room. He had brown-and-red hair, with bull horns near the hairline, wore black and red clothing, and wore a mask with red markings similar to the Grimm, as well as the masks the White Fang wore.

Winter, Jaune, and Pyrrha reached for their weapons when they saw the mask he wore.

"Who are you?" Winter asked harshly. "Are you with the White Fang? State your business."

Blake quickly got in front of them and stood in a defensive posture. "Don't hurt him. He's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Jaune repeated.

Neptune and Sun looked at each other, and suddenly remembered the person standing before them. "Don't worry guys. It's just Adam." Sun explained. "He's the leader of the White Fang."

"He's what!?" Yang shrieked.

"Okay, that came out wrong." Sun spoke while scratching the back of his head.

Adam raised his hand up to get everyone's attention. "Correction: I _was_ the leader of the White Fang." He explained himself. "But not anymore."

"So does that mean you're on our side?" Penny asked.

"Depends on which side we're on." Adam said.

Ruby couldn't help but to look away, that comment Adam had made somewhat brought something up in her mind, and she couldn't help but to scratch her cheek.

Pyrrha spoke up, as if stating the obvious, "We're the Princess's Royal Guards. We came back to put an end to Roman Torchwick and take back this land."

There was silence between the gang and Adam. Blake kept looking back towards the others, and then back to Adam.

Alas, Adam nodded in approval. "Then we're both on the same side."

Yang, Jaune, and Neptune sighed in relief.

Adam turns to Blake and asked, "So Blake, where's Velvet? How did you find these people?"

Blake focused her sight on the floor, letting out a sigh. "Adam, we need to talk."

* * *

Everyone had taken a seat around the living room after making sure all the blinds are closed and making sure no one was around outside to see them. They had turned the television on to sound out any noise just in case anyone does come eavesdropping, which was showing a mindless animated sitcom.

Neptune was the first to ask after a period of awkward silence.

"Okay, so what happened to the Land of Sweets while we were gone?"

Adam and Blake looked at each other grimly, before Blake spoke, "Things had gotten much worse since Torchwick took over the kingdom five years ago. After he took over the throne, the land hasn't been the same. He began making these stupid laws, he uses his new weird powers to mess around with the land, the White Fang became a literal military and took control of the people, even their own kind, and the Grimm has always been prowling the streets.

Sometime after the takeover, many citizens banded together and a war broke out. The White Fang was outnumbered of course, so we had a good chance of winning. But Torchwick and his followers, they used the Grimm, and the war ended as soon as it began.

We lost. As a result of the war, many of the citizens were enslaved, force to work under the Thief King and the White Fang as punishment for the rebellion, and Torchwick made even more laws, putting everyone on a tighter leash.

If a rebellion were to ever arise again, there would even be dire consequences, and Torchwick made a perfect demonstration by turning a few of the rebels into stone in front of everyone. It was horrifying to watch. We didn't want any harm or damage to our land than there already was, so everyone was forced to live in constant fear, what with more White Fang around every corner and the increased number of Grimm."

Everyone let the information sink in, all sitting in silence and looking to be deeply troubled.

"That's…that's horrible." Yang spoke.

"Trust me, much horrible things had happened since then." Blake explained.

"I don't get it." Sun said. "It happened five years ago, right? Then why does it look like you guys haven't aged a bit?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Adam said.

"It's Torchwick's magic." Blake explained. "He casted a spell to make time dead. Since the day he took the throne, he made all of time stop." She pointed a finger towards the window. "The sky outside: it's been that way in the last few years. We haven't seen the sun rose since the Thief King's takeover."

"Did the spell also stop anyone from aging, too?" Winter asked.

"It did." Adam said with a nod. "Luckily, it didn't affect the growth of the land."

"We think Torchwick didn't want any of his subordinates to starve to death." Blake said rolling her eyes.

"Any news of the princess, though?" Jaune asked.

"Princess Weiss?" Adam asked. "Can't say. Haven't seen her in years."

"You met the princess?" Ruby asked.

"I _did_ help in the takeover of the castle." Adam explained. "Trust me. That has haunted me for years."

Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, Winter, Sun, and Yang at this point all looked very angry.

"You helped Torchwick take over the kingdom." Yang spoke the obvious.

"I merely loaned the White Fang to help him in the battle. We have been affiliated with Torchwick and his friends long before the takeover. He promised equal quality if we are to help him take the throne."

Winter slowly rose up from her seat as she glared daggers at Adam. "You helped him take the throne away from Weiss. The king had always fought for equal quality between our races. What makes Torchwick different from him?"

"He promised us more than equality. He promised us money and power." Adam explained, looking away. "He was very convincing."

"He was a smooth criminal." Winter said through her teeth, making her way slowly towards Adam. "Of course you would fall for his lousy charms."

Everyone looked a bit frightful at Winter was about to do, but they stayed in their seats because they're afraid to make the situation worse.

"I wasn't proud of it, either."

Winter grabbed Adam's collar and hoisted him up to his feet, and both of their faces were inches away. Winter's eyes were filled with so much anger with her teeth gritted as she stares angrily at Adam.

"We were all on your side! We trusted you Faunus! Isn't that why the White Fang was formed in the first place!?" Winter shouted. "Why did you all have to betray the kingdom!? Why did you help that thief take the throne!?"

Despite the situation, Adam kept his cool. He simply adjusts the mask on his face and asked her,

"Wasn't it _you_ who brought Torchwick on board as the princess's assistant?"

That broke the last straw. Winter shoves Adam down, making him fall back towards the floor, pushing the chair back as he fell. Winter folded her hands into fists, and her shoulders began shaking.

"You…now…I…ugh! I don't know why this has to happen! Because of this, my little sister must be going through hell right now!"

Everyone stayed frozen, as Ruby, Yang, and Penny couldn't help but to look surprised. The princess of the Sugar Plum Kingdom is also Winter's little sister?

Adam struggled to sit up, and Blake went over to help him, but he raised his hand up, letting her know that he'll be fine. Adam struggled himself to get up, and when he did, he dusted himself off as if nothing had happened.

He looked across to Winter and said,

"She's not. Trust me."

"Why would I trust you after everything you've done!?" Winter asked.

"After what _we've_ done?" Adam somewhat repeated. "After you all were banished, Torchwick enchanted the princess with a sleeping spell and locked her away. For our sakes, let's hope her dreams are sweet."

"I thought you said you haven't seen the princess in years." Pyrrha pointed out.

"I haven't seen her since Torchwick took over the kingdom." Adam said. "I've heard of her fate the last time I visited the Thief King before leaving the White Fang."

Winter was silent, and after a few silent moments, she turned her back against Adam and took a seat. She still held a face of anger and guilt and her eyes were narrowed towards the floor.

"Adam." Adam looked over to Sun, who held a firm look. "Why did you left? And when?"

"I left when the war ended." Adam replied. "I left after I realized that we were merely nothing more than servants to Torchwick. He was supposed to provide us what he had promised, and yet all he does is order and push us around like we were slaves to him. I tried to convince the White Fang, but it was pointless."

"Adam's been hiding out with me ever since." Blake continued. "After he left, he was deemed a traitor for abandoning the White Fang."

"My biggest regret is having believed a word that Thief King had ever said." Adam admitted. "Ever since, I've been thinking of ways of ending his pathetic rule over us as payback."

"I've been wanting the same, as well." Blake also admitted. "Velvet and I left the White Fang before the war even happened, after we heard what would become of the kingdom. You could only imagine how we felt when our group turned from peace-seekers to a mindless army."

She turned to Sun and continued, "I remembered you telling me that you were going to visit Neptune that day, so when I received news that the castle had been taken, I was worried that something horrible had happened to you."

Sun got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to Blake's side where he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I could only think the same for you." He spoke back.

"I have been told that the princess's guards had been banished. How is it that you're able to come back?" Adam asked.

Jaune sighed before he explained himself, "After he took over, Torchwick used his magic to turn us into dolls. We couldn't move, we couldn't speak, and we couldn't do anything. He used his magic to banish us outside this land, and then we got separated."

Neptune gestured to Ruby and Yang. "We've been in the care of these two ladies for a while. They took good care of us while we were dolls."

"We were brought back to life with a spell." Pyrrha explained. "I believe one of the former king's advisers was responsible, but nonetheless, we can finally move and talk again."

"But then Torchwick somehow knew where we'd be and he dragged our caretakers into this mess." Jaune explained.

Blake turns to Ruby and Yang and said, "So you two are from outside of this land."

Yang nodded in response. "Yeah, and believe it or not, we were gigantic!" Yang made a gesture with her arms as she waves them up high. "But then that lousy king used a spell to shrink us!"

"We decided to come along and be of help to them." Ruby explained.

"I was brought to life, too." Penny said. "I wanted to pay Ruby back by coming along to help."

Sun looked down at Blake and gave her a reassuring smile. "If it wasn't for these two, we wouldn't even be here right now, would we?"

Blake closed her eyes, and she couldn't help but to smile. She looked over to Ruby and Yang with a sincere look.

"Thank you so much for looking after Sun for me." Blake spoke to the sisters. "If there's anything you need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

Yang happily scoffed and waved her hand. "Ah don't worry about it. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Ruby looked a bit surprised by the way Yang had said that. She looked away, looking to be deep in thought…if she were. After all that has happened, it was like her mind was a complete blank. So much has happened tonight, that she didn't realize how exhausted she was.

But it was because of what Yang said that it brought back that talk Roman had with Ruby. And with the way Sun looked very happy to be with Blake again…

"But Blake, how did you happen to find them?" Adam spoke, breaking Ruby's train of thought.

"We were travelling in the tunnels on our way to Gingerbread Village." Jaune explained. "Half of us caused a diversion back in Fudge Town while the rest were to wait at the subway station. Torchwick came along with the White Fang, and so Ruby went ahead without us."

Blake nodded. "That's right. She was…" She remembered what Ruby had said about keeping what happened with Roman a secret, and so she took a moment to regain herself. "She was almost in the clutches of Torchwick when Velvet and I came to help."

"Out of curiosity, what were you doing in the tunnels?" Neptune asked.

"Velvet and I use the tunnels all the time." Blake explained. "We sometimes use them to head over to Gummy Town for supplies. We were actually on our way back when we heard a commotion going on."

Blake turns her attention to Adam and said to him, "We fought against him, and he ended up turning Velvet to stone. I told her to get Ruby here to safety, but…"

Adam sighed and lowered his head, placing a hand on his waist. "He got Velvet? Damn it…"

A look of guilt came to Ruby's face. She closed her eyes and said sadly, "It was my fault." Everyone turned their attention to Ruby as she continued. "Torchwick was going to turn me into stone, but then that Velvet girl pushed me out of the way. I…"

"No. What did I say before?" Blake asked. "I hold nothing against you for what happened to Velvet. She did it out of her own kindness. She'd rather take the hurt than to let someone else be."

"True." Adam spoke.

Ruby sat back down, but still couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Velvet. Yang wraps an arm around her little sister's shoulders to reassure her that what happened wasn't her fault, and that everything would be alright. Penny also joined in by wrapping an arm around Ruby by the waist and held her close.

"So…I guess now that we're all here hiding out…what's next?" Blake asked.

"Didn't we say that we came back to stop Torchwick for good?" Neptune reminded them. "When we do, things can go back to normal around here. We'll be our old selves again and we can make things the way they were before."

"That's right." Yang nodded in agreement.

"I think if it's okay with you guys that we crash here for now." Jaune suggested. "Come later, we're going to get back on the road, get to the castle, and put an end to the Thief King."

"All by yourselves?" Adam asked.

"We have an army on our side." Yang explained. "But they won't be here until…what time is it again?"

"Don't ask. We lost track of time long ago." Blake said.

"Point is, they'll be making their way here around midnight…tonight, I guess? It should be morning where we're from."

"Torchwick's attention is on us, so he'll least expect the army coming." Pyrrha said.

"What about when the White Fang blow the tunnels up?" Neptune pointed out.

"He might think we're dead, and he'll probably forget about the army." Ruby guessed with a shrug.

"…This might give us the advantage!" Jaune exclaimed happily.

Adam and Blake looked over at each other, as if they were both thinking about the same thing in their minds, and so they turned their attention to the gang again.

"If it's alright with you guys…we want to tag along." Blake suggested.

"Wait, what?" Sun asked.

"She said we want to tag along." Adam spoke again.

"We heard what she said, but…" Pyrrha spoke, looking a bit concern. "Are you sure you guys want to do this? If we get discovered and face some trouble…"

"If you guys are planning to take that Thief King down, there's no way I'm passing this opportunity." Adam said. "We may want different outcomes, and yet the goal is still the same."

"We want to help take down Torchwick." Blake spoke. "That's been our mission for years, after what he's done to the White Fang. We can stop him together."

The gang looked at one another, looking at each other as if they were having a mental debate of the current situation. The only person not partaking in this was Winter, who still kept her eyes to the floor, still holding the look of anger and guilt, as if she was unaware of what was going on.

"Winter? What do you think?" Jaune asked.

Winter stayed silent, and even though she looked stern on the outside, deep inside she was having her own personal problems within. She felt angry for what had happened to their beloved kingdom and to her little sister and best friend, and she also felt guilty because she was the one who had suggested to Weiss to take in the man who had caused all this trouble to begin with as her royal vizier.

Of course she had listened in on the conversation, and that anger had grown even more at the idea of having a traitor who played a part in it all.

Adam must have realized what Winter was thinking, and spoke up, "Winter." Winter didn't move her head, yet her eyes moved up towards Adam. He spoke with sincerity in his voice, "Let me make things right. If you let us come with you, you'll have a better chance getting your sister back."

Winter only glared. "Why should I trust you?" She asked.

Adam shook his head. "If you don't trust me, then believe what I say."

Winter closed her eyes and leaned her head down. After a little bit, she let out a small sigh.

"If Jaune wishes it." Winter alas spoke.

"Wait, me!?" Jaune asked bewildered.

Winter opened her eyes towards Jaune's direction and reminded him, " _You_ lead us back home, Jaune. _You're_ the leader here."

Everyone's eyes are on Jaune, as he decides what would be beneficial for the group. He stares up at the ceiling and thought and rubs his chin a bit.

"That would mean we'd have a big group, which might be good…but it could also give us away if we have too many…then of course there's the Grimm and wandering White Fang members to worry about…"

"You don't have to worry about it, Jaune." Sun spoke up. "I've seen Blake fight, and she's awesome when it comes to combat."

"That's true." Ruby said with a nod. "She did help save me from Torchwick, after all."

"And Adam's a skilled fighter, as well." Blake added. "He wouldn't have become a leader if he wasn't." She didn't dare bring up Adam being in charge of the White Fang, and thought it was best that way.

"Well…"

"And you did say that the more we have on our team, the better our chances." Yang pointed out.

Jaune nodded out of agreement. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Jaune continued to think it over for a few moments, and then decided…

"Sure. Why not?"

Sun clenched a fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Now the odds will definitely be in our favor now!" Penny exclaimed happily. "We all have a better chance of stopping the Thief King!"

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Neptune cheered.

Suddenly, everyone went silent. Why? They couldn't help but to feel that something wasn't right. They suddenly felt the ground slowly beginning to shake, as did the furniture in the living room. Even the television was flickering.

Everyone stayed still. The shaking wasn't that bad, but it clearly meant that something was going on. It didn't take long to figure out why. The White Fang had already begun blowing up the tunnels at the subway stations.

The shaking had stopped as soon as it had started. Even after the shaking ceased, everyone still remained silent, until Yang let out a sigh.

"Looks like we won't be going back to the tunnels anytime soon." She said.

"No worries. We have another way." Adam said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah…but I think that should wait until we're well rested up."

Ruby couldn't help but to agree with Blake. After so much that has happened, she just wants nothing more than to sleep it all off right now. If they continue to keep going, she'd probably wouldn't be at her best when it comes to facing Torchwick again.

Jaune looks over at Ruby and Yang, and couldn't help but to notice how tired Ruby looks.

"I think you're right." Jaune said. "We don't get tired anymore because we're dolls, but last I checked, the rest of us aren't. I guess we can take it easy tonight…uh well today…whatever time it is."

"Eh, we just sleep when we can. I feel tired myself." Blake says with a shrug.

Yang yawned and stretched her arms up. "Yeah. Sounds fair. We only had a few hours of sleep ourselves tonight."

Adam turns his back to the others and prepared to leave the living room. "I'll go get the guest room ready."

* * *

Since the others don't have the need to sleep, while the others do, they decided to rest up themselves, get their minds and bodies ready for the journey ahead. They decided to each take turns keeping watch in case something happened. Jaune volunteered for first watch.

Ruby and Yang were both sharing the guest room, but there was only one bed. Luckily, it looked to be king-sized, so they decided to share it for the time being. Blake provided them with her spare pajamas, and so after they changed, they gave their clothes to Pyrrha to take care of.

"Since I won't be sleeping, I should do something to keep myself occupied. Your clothes will be ready by morning."

After the sisters gave their thanks, Pyrrha went to occupy herself in the basement where the washer and dryer were at with the girls' clothing. Yang and Ruby both situated themselves in the bathroom, taking turns showering and getting ready for bed.

"Can't believe how much can happen in such a short amount of time, huh?" Yang asked.

"We both knew what we were getting into. Gotta bear it." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "But look how far we've come. If we play our cards right, we can finally free this land of that lousy king's rule."

Ruby nodded while she began brushing her teeth. She stares at herself in the mirror, and couldn't help but to think of what Torchwick had said to her earlier.

As soon as this is all over, they would have no choice but to leave their friends behind, whom they have kept that they believed were just plain dolls. Though they kept Winter and Jaune for a short while, they, along with Sun, Neptune, and Pyrrha, had indeed care about them for they had shown them kindness.

But do they? Since Torchwick had shrank the sisters, is it true that they had to look after the sisters because they didn't had a choice? That they felt like they were responsible for what happened to the sisters? No wait, they chose to go with them. Even when the guards knew that there'd be danger, they let the girls, plus Penny, accompany them.

But is it true that they hold some kind of resentment towards them? Do they think of them as friends? Was the main reason why they tagged along was because Jaune was supposed to keep a promise that he made to their godfather Ozpin? Is that why Jaune had sent Ruby all by herself earlier?

No, that can't be. It was just so they could still get to Princess Weiss, since they also have to worry about her, after all. She is the princess.

Ruby rinses her mouth as she continues to think. As soon as this is all over, will Ruby and Yang be thrown aside and kicked back into their world? Would their friends be glad to be rid of two less responsibilities? Would they be finally happy to be with their own kind again?

With the way Sun had looked happy to be with Blake…

Ruby shook her head a bit. No. That can't be it. Those thoughts were put into her brain by who else? Roman Torchwick, that's who! The man who won the White Fang over by his charms to help him take the throne! The infamous thief who had gotten away with robberies because of his genius and stealth! The man who rules the Land of Sweets with an iron fist! Why should she believe every word that comes out of his mouth!?

Ruby begins washing her face, and couldn't help but to think back to Roman, feeling her face heating up a bit. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to despise his very being just like everyone else is. And yet…she couldn't. She just couldn't find herself to hate that man.

Why? He's a no good criminal who took the throne by force. He had threatened lives and uses the people for his own gain. He made the White Fang into a mindless army. He turned Jaune into a nutcracker, the others tin and ragged. His smug look is just enough to make anyone want to punch him in the face.

Ruby dries off her face with a hand towel, looking into her own eyes in the mirror. And yet…she couldn't help but to secretly like the smirk he makes. The way his eye had shown just like a real emerald gem and the markings had somehow made it all work. she wonders how his hair would feel if given the chance to run her fingers through it just like how he did to her.

Ruby secretly wants to see what lies behind Roman's long bangs. She just wanted to brush his hair and see his face fully to get even a better look at that handsome face of his. Wait, did she just think that Roman was handsome?

And that voice of his…especially with the way he calls her those nicknames…how the heck did he learn to talk like that? Was it a job requirement for his work?

The way he had felt warm when he had held her before, the way his tender touches had felt. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find herself to hate his touches. And the way she almost melted at the smell of his cologne. Is there even pumpkin and cinnamon-scented cologne?

It makes her wonder: was Roman feeling the same way she's feeling? Did that explained why he kept looking a bit distracted whenever they had encountered?

Flashing back to before Blake and Velvet had come to save her, she remembered how Roman was so close to her…how it looked like he was going to kiss her…and how she almost let him. Why did she let him? Was it because since she was trapped, there was no way to escape? Why didn't she try to fight back?

Did Roman Torchwick…like her that way? As in like _like_? Is he actually crushing on her? Is that why he almost kissed her?

Ruby puts down the hand towel and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She remembers how Roman mentioned her pretty face, how she would make a beautiful statue. Does that mean that Torchwick think of her as…pretty?

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, and even wondered what was special about her that makes Roman seem attracted to her. Ruby's one of the few girls who doesn't care about how she acts and looks, but compared to her sister, she always thought that Yang was the more prettier one than she is.

Heck. Pyrrha, Winter, and Blake also fall under the same category, maybe even his female followers, and Ruby's sure that there are plenty of other women in this land whom may be even more beautiful, even Princess Weiss. Though out of all any potential candidates, it's like Roman was…falling for her.

Ruby had experienced crushing on boys a few times before, but with the way things are going…it's like she's also falling for him, too.

Maybe they're just going through phases or something? It can't work out. There's no way it can. For now, she'll have to just wait it out and play along, and then once everything is over, she won't have to worry about falling head over heels for the guy and just continue on with life until she finds the perfect guy.

"You alright there, sis?" Yang asked. "You kind of look spacey."

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and turns to face Yang, and gave her older sister a small smile. "Just really tired, that's all."

Yang places a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's head to bed. We could use the sleep."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Sounds great."

Yang wore a black tank top with black shorts while Ruby wore a black nightgown that reaches to her knees. They both left the bathroom and headed to the living room, where they see the others sitting around, as Pyrrha came back into the room from the basement.

"You girls off to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "We came to say goodnight." She shrugs her shoulders. "Or good morning. Whatever."

Penny made her way and hugged both Ruby and Yang. "Sleep real well tonight, girls. Something tells me that tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

They pull away from each other as Ruby said, "Might as well make the most of this. This could be the last time to rest like this for a while."

"We'll let you girls know if something comes up." Jaune told them from his seat on the couch, taking a glance outside from behind the curtain. "Get some good rest, okay?"

"Sure. You guys take it easy, too." Ruby waves to the gang as both she and Yang take their leave. "Night guys!"

"Night, ladies." Neptune said.

"Sleep tight." Jaune spoke.

"And don't let the ants bite!" Sun joked.

Yang couldn't help but to look over at Winter, who still looked a bit…out of it, and Yang couldn't help but to look worry. Nonetheless, she follows Ruby back into the hallway to the guest room.

They both made themselves comfortable on the bed and got under the covers, laying her heads against the soft pillows. They both stared up at the ceiling, both looking like there was something on their minds.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought…well…um…?"

"Something weighing your mind, sis?"

"Well…" Ruby let out a small sigh. "Well, these guys…you know, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the others…they're our friends, right?"

Yang looked next to her little sister and said, "Of course they are, Ruby. I mean, sure we still don't know a whole lot about them…" Yang turns her focus back to the ceiling. "But they have looked out for us." She let out a laugh. "Funny, how the dolls we have would turn out like this, huh?"

"Hmm-hmm." Ruby nodded.

"Not gonna lie, I think they're actually really cool. Them being warriors and all. I didn't know your doll Penny could fight like that. I mean, how often do your favorite dolls come to life claiming to be guards from a kingdom and go on an adventure to fight back an evildoer to get their kingdom back? Like we talked about before, this is just like in the books."

A smile graced itself on Ruby's lips. "Yeah, and to think we might be heroes too."

"Heroes? I like the sound of that." Yang turns on her side to look across to her sister. "Heck, our names might even go down in history. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, the sister-duo who helped take back the kingdom!" As she says this, she waves her hand up in a gesture, and clutched her fist in the air.

"So why do you ask?"

Ruby's eyes widened a bit as she looks away. "Oh um…just making sure. I mean, a lot happened tonight, and eh-heh-heh…it's just been crazy."

"Don't be surprised if things get crazier. Torchwick might think we're dead now, so let's hope it stays that way. Imagine the horror on his face when he sees we haven't kicked the bucket when we kick his sorry ass off the throne."

Ruby laughed at her sister's comment. "Yeah. That'll be hilarious." Her laughing ceased when Ruby's mind suddenly went blank at the mention of Torchwick. She turns at her side to look at Yang and asked, "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Not getting off topic or anything, but…just between us sisters…can two people fall in love…" Ruby snaps her fingers. "Just like that?"

Yang rolls her eyes to the ceilings in thought. "Uh…sometimes? Yeah, I think so. Maybe not at first, but then it'll probably sneak up on you when you least expect it. Remember those fairy tale movies we watched when we were little, when the two characters would fall in love within a day or so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, it probably doesn't happen that often, but don't be surprised if you happen to see it." Yang laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling again.

"Did that happen with you and Cardin?"

Yang looked peeved as soon as that name was mentioned.

"No. It didn't. Please don't bring up that jerk again."

"Sorry."

"What is it with these questions, Rubes?"

"…Curiosity kills the cat." Ruby said with a shrug.

"…Right. Well…" Yang turns to her other side with her back facing her sister while letting out a loud yawn. "G'night, sis."

Ruby turns to her other side as well. "Goodnight, Yang."

Soon enough, like before, Yang was out like a light. Ruby could hear her begin to snore away the silence that was taking up the bedroom. Ruby closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep as well.

She couldn't help herself but to have her thoughts fill up on the events tonight leading up to this, and could feel herself blushing when her mind wanders back to Torchwick.

Ruby didn't have to wait that long for sleep to take her. With so much that has happened tonight, it was no surprised that, just a couple minutes after her sister, Ruby joins Yang in the pits of peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sun walks down the small hallway, taking a look around. He hasn't been to this house in five years, so of course he doesn't remember where exactly it is that he's looking for.

He was just about to go find Adam to ask him where it was when, speak of the devil, he sees him walking into the hallway.

"Adam, yo!" Sun said with a smile.

Adam nodded. "Sun."

"Hey, do you know where Blake is?" Sun asked.

"In her bedroom, last door down the hall. Doesn't surprise me you'd forget." Adam retorted.

"I haven't been in this place for five years. Cut me some slack."

"Whatever."

Adam turns his back to Sun and was about to make his way to another bedroom, before he heard Sun's voice call out to him.

"Adam, wait."

Adam turns his head and sees Sun walking up to him, with his tail wagging behind.

"What is it?"

Sun looks away and scratches the back of his head. He looked like he had something in his mind that he wanted to say. The only problem is finding the right words for it.

"You know I'm not good with words or anything, but…um…" Sun withdrew his hand and looked at Adam dead in the eye. "You and Blake had each other's backs for how long?"

"Four and a half years. Why must you know?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, really. Just…well…" Sun let out an irritating sigh as he rubs his eyes. "Again, not good with this stuff…I just…want to…"

"Out with it."

"Look man, what I'm trying to say is…" Another sigh escaped Sun's mouth. "Thanks."

Adam turns around to face Sun fully and asked him, "You're thanking me for what?"

"You know…looking after Blake for me all these years. I should've been here for her after all the crap that went down. Just…thanks."

Adam crosses his arms above his chest. "See? Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up, dude."

Adam turns his back towards Sun and places his hand on a doorknob. He opens the door and stood by the doorway. Not once did he looked back to Sun. However, he did say,

"Don't leave her again."

Sun smiled and nodded, and watches Adam enter the room and shut the door behind him.

"I won't anytime soon." Sun spoke in the empty hallway, his voice echoed a bit in the empty space.

"Uh…who were you talking to?" A new voice asked.

Sun turned around to see Penny standing behind him. "Oh, hey Penny. No one, really. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Just taking a look around." Penny said with a smile. "Blake has such a lovely home. It's small, but I still find it quite cozy."

Sun nodded. "Yeah, that's Blake for ya. I need to go find her. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I bet you do." Penny said as she nods. "Let me know if you acquire any assistance, okay?"

Sun smiled back and walks passed Penny while he waves his hand. "Will do. Later."

Sun made his way down the hall and spotted the last door on his left. He looks down at the door and saw a feint light shining from the other side, meaning that Blake might still be awake. He clears his throat and raised his knuckles to the door, and knocked a few times.

He heard a voice coming from the other side. _"Door's open!"_

Sun took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, and pushes the door in. He looks inside and sees Blake wearing a pair of yukata pajamas, resting on her bed with her back resting against the bedpost, holding up a red-covered book.

Blake's eyes widened a bit in surprise when she sees Sun enter her room.

"Sun. Hey."

"Hello yourself." Sun smiled. He notices that Blake wasn't wearing her bow, showing off a pair of cute black kitty ears on the top of her head. The light source was coming from a lamp sitting on her bedpost, giving Blake a half-light, half-shadowed look.

Sun gulped. He always thought Blake was something else, but it was like she was different from the other Faunus. He closes the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Blake closes her book and sets it down next to the lamp before Blake focused her attention again on Sun.

"Everything alright?" Blake asked.

Sun took a seat on the bed and simply shrugged. "Everything's still cool. Thanks for asking."

"Did you…want to talk to me?" Blake asked.

Sun nodded. "Yeah…" He scratches the back of his head. "I figured since we haven't seen each other for a while…okay, years…I'd figured that maybe we can…y'know, catch up?"

"On what?" Blake asked. "We've already filled you in on what happened with the…"

"No, none of that!" Sun exclaimed, shaking his head. "I meant catch up on what we've been doing, you know? It's been so long since we've last talked and…" Sun narrows his eyes to the floor, and Blake couldn't help but to notice a small blush on his face. "I missed you, you know?"

Blake got on her knees, and like a cat, crawled to Sun's side and took a look at his eyes. "How often have you thought of me all these years?"

Sun looked into Blake's amber eyes, and couldn't help but to feel his breath caught in his throat. Those eyes of hers, those piercing amber eyes…how he missed staring into those beautiful eyes of hers.

Sun reached his hand and took hold of Blake's head from behind, shoving his fingers through her hair as he leans closer to her, never once breaking contact with her eyes.

"Just about every day. It was torture." Sun said in a whispered.

Blake took a very good look into Sun's eyes, as if she was staring into his very soul. It was as if she was trying to find deception in his words, but what she saw was sincerity. Of course, she knew Sun would never trick her or anything like that.

In Sun's eyes, Blake could clearly see something else…love that has remain dormant for so long. His love for her. Sun could also see the same thing in Blake's eyes, as well.

Alas, Blake gave Sun a small smile and said, "Same for me. To be honest, I was worried that I would never see you ever again."

"I thought so too." Sun admitted. "And yet I'm here with you now. Isn't that what matters now?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Blake feels the tears coming in her eyes, but she still couldn't help but to smile. Sun smiled back, and pulls Blake closer to him. They both closed their eyes and they started to close the gap between their faces.

Their lips made contact, and the tears poured from Blake's eyes. It felt as if it has been forever since they had last kissed, and just like before, this kiss was filled with caring, love, and bliss.

They both pulled away and opened their eyes to see each other again. When seeing the tears, Sun kept his smile and leaned back towards Blake. He kisses her cheeks, kissing away her tears as he did before. As soon as he was done, Blake surprised him with another kiss.

They pulled away from each other and looked in each other's eyes again.

"I missed you, too. So much." Blake whispered. Blake wraps her arms around his shoulder and neck, as Sun returns the hug. Their embrace was five years in the making. Like their kiss, this was also filled with love and care and bliss. They both savored this moment, where it was just the two of them, living in their own little world together.

"We _do_ have a lot to catch up on." Blake admitted, and after a little bit, they both pull apart.

"You sure you don't mind?" Sun asked, and then shows his arm to show his skin, which was made out of nothing but fabric. "You're practically crushing on a doll here."

"Doll or not, I don't care." Blake said. "I'm just so happy that you're back."

Blake pulls away, grabs Sun by the hand, and drags him onto the bed with her. They both pulled the blanket back, and Sun laid his back on the center of the bed, with Blake nestled on top of him. Sun uses his tail to bring the blanket up and over them. They both wrap their arms around each other as Blake rubs her head against Sun's chest.

"Promise you won't go away again?"

Sun playfully kisses Blake by her cat ears, and runs his fingers through her long black locks.

"Not anything soon."

That was all Blake needed to hear.

* * *

Jaune took a look outside the window from behind the curtain every once in a while. Except for an occasional lonesome Grimm and a White Fang member, there was barely anyone out. Jaune even had to make sure everyone's emotions are in checked, for the Grimm would've sniffed them out if they sensed a negative trait that will track them down.

With Ruby and Yang asleep, same with Adam, and Sun was with Blake like Penny had mentioned, and everyone just resting around, everything seems to be fine…save for Winter, who still looks a bit troubled, but he knows she's trying her best to keep it in, lest they get caught.

Penny and Neptune were checking out the TV, and both laughed silently at another animated sitcom that was showing, Winter was reading a book she found on a bookshelf, and Pyrrha had went back down to the basement to check on the sisters' laundry.

Like Winter, Jaune was also worried about Weiss. If it is true that Torchwick had casted a sleeping spell on her, then she must've been asleep for the last five years. She must be safe, and yet he hopes that Weiss's dreams are good ones. Well, of course they should be. It's not like Torchwick can make one live out nightmares. Probably, but not that he knows, so he'll just not believe that until otherwise.

A sigh escaped his lips, taking another look outside. After seeing nothing, he closed the curtain, leaned back against the couch, and closed his eyes. He hasn't slept in so long, and yet he's not tired at all. He really misses sleep. It was cool for a while, but now it's getting old.

Jaune felt some more weight on the spot next to him, so he opened his eyes to look and saw Pyrrha taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Hey Jaune." Pyrrha greeted with a smile. "Want me to take over?"

"Mmm…not yet. Thanks for asking, though." Jaune took another glance out the window, and doesn't seem to notice the small blush coming on Pyrrha's cheeks.

Pyrrha clears her throat and leaned back on the couch, with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. Her eyes kept moving around looking at her surroundings, as if trying to distract herself from what's on her mind.

Jaune seems to notice this and asked, "You alright there, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. A lot has happened tonight, didn't it?"

"I know what you mean. It feels like it's been forever since we get to move and talk like this. Feels great again, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha raises her hand up and looks at the back of her hand. "Though it still feels weird being toys."

"I'm surprised I can move my limbs." Jaune said with a chuckle.

Pyrrha laughed a bit with him. When they calmed, Pyrrha couldn't help but to ask, "May I see?"

"See what?" Jaune then realized what she had meant. "Oh right. Of course!"

He leaned closer and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his skin made entirely out of wood. Pyrrha places her hand over it, and let her fingers touch the wooden surface, while Jaune feels the coolness of her tinned hand, and couldn't help but to blush a little. It was a cool touch, but not an uncomfortable one.

Pyrrha withdrew her hand as she said, "I'm sorry…that this has to happen to you, Jaune."

Jaune rolls his sleeve down and said back, "I feel sorry for you and the rest, too. If only I…"

Pyrrha placed a hand over Jaune's hand and spoke up. "Jaune. No. Didn't we already have this talk before? We all did the best we could. We were just no match at the time. Besides, those what-ifs will only drive you crazy. We still have another chance of taking Torchwick down, so there's no need to fret about the past."

Pyrrha notices a distressed look just by looking at Jaune's eyes, so she places her hand under his chin and lifts his head up to get him to look at her. Her emerald eyes stared into Jaune's sky-colored eyes as she assures him, "We _will_ save Princess Weiss and win back her kingdom. I'll fight by your side, so in case you fall, I'll be right there to pick you back up, just as you will for me…for us."

At her words, Jaune couldn't help but to feel his chest fill up with determination and confidence. That's what he likes about Pyrrha. Whenever he feels down or has self-doubts, it's like Pyrrha will always find the right words to perk him up, to raise his spirits when he needs them the most.

Jaune gave Pyrrha a smile. "Yeah…yeah, you're right Pyrrha. For the princess, I'm not going to back down now." As Pyrrha withdrew her hands, Jaune stood up from the couch. "You can take the next shift if you want. I'm gonna go check up on Ruby and Yang, see if they're sleeping alright."

Pyrrha could only nod as she watches Jaune leave the living room. Jaune was still smiling. Pyrrha had always been such a good friend to him, who always knows what to say that lifts him right back up. Why would he be surprised? Pyrrha is smart, thoughtful, beautiful…

Jaune stood in the hallway as he shook his head. Did he just think that Pyrrha was beautiful? Well she is a beautiful warrior, after all. She always had good tactics, always thought of every possible strategy when it comes to combat, and it just excites him to know that she is one of the best talented fighters out there.

This thought made him smile even more. Not only was Pyrrha beautiful, but she was smart and strong too. He's pretty sure that she'll make one lucky guy happy someday…which he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Why is he feeling a bit jealous? Pyrrha was the top soldier of the Sugar Plum Army. She could have any guy she wants, and there are practically a lot of guys who would line up just to ask her out, which he can't help but to feel a bit troubled.

Troubled with what? What's with these thoughts going through his head? He feels something stir a bit in his chest, like something was trying to take over his heart, and yet he doesn't know why. Sure he's had these thoughts with Weiss before, but with Pyrrha, it feels…different from when he had these thoughts about Weiss.

Jaune shook his head again and decided to worry about that later. For now, he's supposed to go check up on Yang and Ruby.

Back with Pyrrha, after she watched Jaune leave, she took a quick look outside the window, and then leaned back against the couch, with a disappointed look on her face.

She heard someone clear her throat, so she turned and sees Neptune making his way over and taking a seat next to her. "You going to be okay?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath and gave Neptune a small smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Neptune asked shrugging his shoulders.

Pyrrha's gaze wandered to the floor as her smile was replaced with a frown. "It's not as easy as it looks, Neptune." She leans down and leans her head against her hand to keep it balanced. "Besides, you know how he has the hots for Princess Weiss. Big surprise, right?"

"It's painfully obvious by now." Neptune admitted. "At least to us." He leans back against the couch and placed two hands behind his head to make himself comfortable. "But the question you should ask is: does the princess like him back?"

"I doubt it. Even if she knows his feelings for her, she probably wouldn't return them. You'd think she would've been more nicer to Jaune if she did."

"Don't ponder about it. It'll drive you crazy."

"So I've known."

"No. Really. Don't ponder about it, because Princess Weiss knew."

Pyrrha snapped up to Neptune and looked at him with widened eyes. "Wait! The princess knew!?"

"Jaune's feelings for her?" Neptune shrugs. "Sure she knew. Princess Weiss already saw the signs and everything."

"Why didn't she mention anything though?" Pyrrha asked. "If she did, I would've known."

Neptune lowers his arms and then crosses them above his chest as he explained, "The princess had thought it was because of the perks of her being a princess and her last name. She even had to act nastier so she could get him to at least dislike her. Clearly that didn't work."

"Neptune, how do you know this?" Pyrrha asked raising a brow.

Neptune's blue eyes narrowed to the floor. "Who do you think was Weiss's go-to-person whenever she needed to vent besides Winter or a servant? She may be a princess, but she still has to keep some of her secrets."

"…How long?"

"Oh, well about a few months after I was brought on board as head of security." Neptune explained. "She never opened up her problems to anyone because she just didn't want to be judged. But one day I remembered how she was so flaming mad, I still remember seeing the steam coming outta her ears. I asked her if she would like to talk about it, but she shot me down.

It was after a few tries did I get her to tell me what was bothering her. Turns out it was just a trivial matter and the stress of being a princess. I offered to hear her out the next time she wanted to vent, and then it became like a regular thing. It's been that way up until the castle was taken over."

"Why didn't you say any of this before?" Pyrrha asked.

Neptune gazed to his left, looking like he was going through some thing in his mind. He then explained, "You guys never asked. Well, Sun knew, but I didn't really tell him anything about what the princess had told me…except…"

"Except for what?" Pyrrha asked.

Neptune looks around. Penny was still busy watching the television and Winter was still reading away, but just to be safe, he uncrossed his arms and leans over to Pyrrha. She leaned towards him and let him whisper in her ear. Pyrrha nodded, and then looked a bit concerned, and then her expression turned south.

Pyrrha leaned back and stares back Neptune. "You mean…!"

Neptune could only nod.

"So then…"

Neptune looks away and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah…Jaune is not going to be happy when he finds out."

Pyrrha could only look away and stare down to the floor.

"No…he wouldn't…"

* * *

The first thing her silver eyes saw upon awakening from darkness was a white blur. Ruby blinked her eyes a few times to in order to regain her sight, and could make out white flurries falling before her. She uses her arms to hoister herself up, and looked around to see where she was.

There was nothing but partly ice-covered pine trees surrounding her, both they and the ground was covered with snow, with more white snowflakes falling around the area from a dark-blue sky.

Ruby sat up and continues to look around, and couldn't help but to feel the cold bite her into her skin. She looked down and was surprised to see that she was wearing a small dark-red sleeveless dress, with black mesh covering her neck, chest, and shoulders with two black lines trailing down. Her top narrowed down towards her waistline, but was tied together in black lace.

She wore a black sash around her waist tied into a bow on her left, and the dress went all the way down almost to her knees with black transparent leggings, with dark high-heel shoes. Ruby couldn't help but to look annoyed when she saw the shoes she was wearing. She was never a big fan of high-heels.

Ruby kept looking down at the dress she was wearing before looking up to take a look at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered, she was getting in bed with Yang and wore a nightgown. How the heck did she get all the way out in the middle of a forest? What happened to her nightgown? Why is she wearing a dress?

Ruby lifts her hand up to catch a few snowflakes, and licked them up from her palm. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she couldn't make out the taste of vanilla, nor did she catch any scent of peppermint coming from the trees.

Is she even in the Land of Sweets? Just where is she?

Deciding not to become a frozen Popsicle again, Ruby decided to take a quick look around to see if there was anyone nearby. She wraps her arms around herself to try to keep herself warm as she drags her cold feet in the snow.

The wind began to pick up and Ruby feels her hair keep smacking her in the face, and tried her best to push them back. After she had walked a good distance, she calls out, "Hello! Is anyone our here!? Yang!? Jaune!? Penny!? Anyone!? Hello! Can anyone hear me!?"

She kept walking through the trees while she continues to call out in the dark empty forest. Ruby began rubbing her hands against her forearms to try and keep herself warm what with the cold wind and the fluffs of snow falling against her.

Ruby stops in her tracks and flinched when she felt a strong gush of wind blow against her, sending her way a lot of white flurries that hit against her. Ruby closed her eyes and turns away when she felt the wind try to push her to the ground. She could already feel her feet and legs numb from the cold, and her arms weren't faring any better either.

She opens her eyes and calls out, _"ANYONE! PLEASE! ANSWER ME! WHERE AM I!? WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? IS ANYONE OUT HERE!? HELLO!"_

The only sounds that answered to her were the blowing wind flying through the branches of the pine trees, carrying the falling snowflakes with them to their chosen destination. Ruby could feel herself get numb all over. She was just so cold.

At this point, she fell to her knees and couldn't help but to let out a small wail. If this keeps up, she'll freeze to death. Ruby could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and could feel a tear tickle down her cold face, which quickly turned into a frozen stream.

 _"Ruby…"_

Ruby's head shot up with her silver eyes widened and her brows raised, with the wind picking up the locks of her hair and lifting them up in the air. Ruby turns her head and took a quick look around. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Is the cold starting to get to her? Is she finally losing it?

 _"Ruby…"_

Ruby's eyes widened even more. No. She wasn't go crazy. She heard a voice as clear as day. It sounded like a whisper, but it's a voice she's unfamiliar with.

"Is…Is anyone out there!?" Ruby calls out.

 _"Ruby…"_

Ruby shouted, "Who's there!? How do you know me!?"

 _"Ruby…"_

As soon as she heard that whisper again, Ruby saw something went right by her. She gathered up her strength to get up on her feet, and squints her eyes to see what it was. It looked like…fireflies? What were fireflies doing in the middle of a snowstorm?

 _"Ruby…"_

It sounded as if they're the ones whispering to her. Ruby crosses her arms and rubs her hands on her forearms as she asked, "What's going on here?"

 _"Ruby…"_

The fireflies flew away and looked to be heading much deeper into the forest. Ruby reaches her hand out and called out, "Wait! Come back! Don't leave me!"

Without thinking, she began to run through the snow, trying so hard not to fall, to try and catch up to the flying glowing creatures. Running through the snow in high-heels is not as fun as it sounds.

Ruby could make out their glow, which makes it much easier to spot them, as it began to get darker and darker the more deeper she goes. She keeps accidentally hitting against a few trees that were in her way, and tries her best to keep up with the fireflies.

 _"Ruby…"_

"Where are you going!? How do you know my name!? Please stop!" Ruby kept calling out to them, hoping that her pleas would make them come back to her. Alas, they kept flying into the deeper parts of the woods.

By now, the forest had suddenly gotten so much darker, that it was impossible to see the falling snowflakes and the pine trees. The only thing Ruby could see were the small glows of light coming from their small little bodies, but they were much farther away than when Ruby first pursuit them.

 _"Ruby…"_

Ruby had to stick her hand out in front of her to make sure not to crash against any tree as she runs by, hoping to catch the little fireflies before they could fully escape her sight. Why was she chasing after them? Was it because she was lonely and needed company? Or maybe she thought that they could provide her with answers as to what was happening.

As soon as Ruby passed by a few trees, she had alas lost sight of the fireflies. The area around her had lightened up a bit, where she can once again see the falling snow and the trees. Though once Ruby took another look around, she couldn't see any trees nearby, but spotted some nearby. She must've entered a clearing.

Ruby stood there and waited to hear the fireflies whisper her name again. She tries her best to listen through the howling winds, but she couldn't make out anything. She can't hear their whispers anymore. She looks around, wondering where they had gone and where they were going, but following them had caused her to be even more lost

Ruby wraps her arms tightly around herself as much as she could to keep herself warm, and could feel the cold finally getting the best of her. She fell on her knees on the pile of snow on the ground, and bends down even more, curling herself up in a little ball to try not to let the cold win this battle.

That was when the first sob escaped her lips, and tears finally broke free from her eyes. She couldn't be strong in this situation. She just couldn't. It was all too much. Ruby feels the fluffs of snow falling over her, covering her in a cold white blanket, as if it was trying to force her more into the snow. Her warm tears once again formed into ice and stuck onto her red face with her lips becoming blue from all the cold.

Ruby was cold, lost, alone, and scared, more so than she's ever been in her entire life. She has no way of getting back to her friends and family now. Are they even looking for her? Do they know where to look? But she's in the middle of a forest. There's no other living soul in these parts of the woods at this time of night in this kind of weather. There's no way anyone would come find her now.

Ruby was still sniffling and sobbing to even hear footsteps not too far from her. It was only after it had gotten closer and louder did Ruby could finally hear the crushing of snow. She slows down her crying and opened her eyes with frozen tears sticking to her eyes and face, and looked where the sounds were coming from?

Has someone already found her? Was it Jaune or Yang?

Ruby turns her head to look, and made out a black silhouette of a man walking his way over to her. She squints her eyes, but couldn't make out his face…or his body for that matter. It looks like he might be wearing a suit. She looks at him with her eyes wide at the sudden presence of another being, and a bit fearful, wondering who this guy is and what he might do.

The man stopped and looked down at her in the snow. Ruby tries her best to make out who this person this, but it's like he's completely pitch black. She wanted to move, but she can't tell whether it's the fear or the cold that's making her unable to move.

She flinched when the man knelt down in front of her, and watches him lift his hand up, and Ruby froze completely when she felt his hand against her face. His hand felt so warm against her cold cheek.

"You poor thing. You must be freezing to death." The man spoke. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

Ruby raises a brow. She doesn't seem to recognize that voice, so it must be someone she hasn't met yet. Her eyes widened she felt an incredible warmth travel through her body, from her head down to her toes. Within moments, it was like she was never cold to begin with.

Even with the snow falling down on her, Ruby was so warm it only makes her tickle. The man withdrew his hand as Ruby looks down at her hands and rubs her arms together, still amazed at how she had just gotten so warm like being draped in a blanket sitting near a blazing fire while drinking a warm jug of hot cocoa.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you." She looked up to the mystery man with a smile.

"Oh, no need to thank me, sweetheart. It would be heartless of me to let a young lady freeze to death out here." The man spoke with a charismatic, and yet caring tone in his voice.

Ruby smiled, and the man offers his hand to her. She took it and lets him help her up on their feet. She looks up at the man's blank face, and she had this strange feeling that he was looking into her silver eyes. They both could only look at each other, both given in to this strange temptation.

She doesn't know why, but Ruby has this strange feeling that she's felt this strange trance before. She had just met this man, and yet she couldn't help but feel as though he's drawn to her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The man asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. Really." Ruby reassures him with a smile. "I just…can't shake this feeling that I felt something like this happened before…with someone else…" She instantly remembered when and who. It was when she had the last few encounters with the Thief King, with Roman Torchwick.

She shook her head and places both her hands on her head, as if doing this would get her thoughts on Torchwick and these strange feelings welling up inside her would finally cease, but couldn't.

"I can't…I don't want to…I…"

Ruby felt the man place both hands over hers and pulls them closer to him, and so she looked up to face him as he spoke to her, "Relax. You're not in any real danger here. There's nothing here that can scare you."

Ruby could feel the man caressing her hands. It felt as if the man was wearing gloves for she could feel a strange fabric rather than human skin. Nonetheless, his hands feels so warm in hers, and couldn't help but to blush, feeling like she was just falling deeper and deeper into this strange emotion she's been feeling.

Ruby and the man perked up when they thought they could hear something in the air. Was it a bird or…? No. It was music. Ruby and the man pull their hands away from each other and looked around to see where it was coming from.

That was when Ruby saw that the fireflies had come back, but this time there were many more, their small glowing bodies shining all around the clearing they were in, and all flying around, showing off the small white flakes of snow falling to the ground.

Ruby blushed at the sight. It looked like a beautiful setting, almost like a romantic rendezvous. She places her hands over her chest hoping to still her beating heart as the music became louder. It sounded like violins were playing, and it sounded like a beautiful melody.

"It's…so beautiful…" Was all Ruby was able to say.

"It is a rather interesting sight." The man spoke beside her.

Then, it was as if an idea came to his head. He took a good look at Ruby, and clears his throat. Ruby looked away from the beautiful sight and saw the man bowing by his waist and offers his hand to her.

"May I interest you in a dance, my dear?"

Ruby places a hand over her lips as her eyes widened in surprised. The blush deepened and spread on her face, making her almost entirely red. Nonetheless, she gave the man a smile and simply took his hand.

"Why yes I would." Ruby answered, acting almost lady-like.

The man led her to the very center of the clearing among the falling snow and the flying fireflies and lifts their hands in the air. Ruby was a bit hesitant, never having danced with anyone before, but she places her other hand on his shoulder while she felt his free hand on her waist.

Ruby let the man lead her into a dance. Maybe it was a waltz, but Ruby could never tell the difference between different types of dancing, since it was all the same to her. They both danced among the snow between the many trees, falling snow, and fireflies surrounding them.

The man lifted both their held hands up high in the air, making Ruby spin a few times. Ruby couldn't help but to feel a bit dizzy at this sudden movement, and would've fallen into the snow on her back with the man didn't catch her in time.

Ruby clutches her hands into the fabric of his jacket as he lifts her back up, fearing that she would fall without something to hold onto. The man seemed to have read her mind and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You don't need to worry. If you fall, I'll catch you."

Ruby stared up at him and asked, "You promise?"

The man spun Ruby again, and made her hit her back against his front, wrapping an arm around her waist and held onto her other hand.

"I promise." He whispered into her ear. He spun her back around for her to face him and he continues to lead her in their dance.

After a little while, Ruby couldn't help but to lean her head against his chest, closing her eyes and smiling while basking into this man's incredible warmth. A small blush appears on her face as she lets the man continue to lead the dance. An incredible feeling had begun swelling up within her heart. It was like that feeling she had felt earlier had begun to grow and expand, feeling like a fire had just broke out and began to grow throughout her heart.

They intertwined their fingers into each other's palms, and Ruby couldn't help but to wish that this moment would last forever.

It was strange, though. Even though she has never met this man, it's like she had felt his presence somewhere before. When he had first appeared to her and helped her, she couldn't help but to feel those same conflicting feelings she has whenever she had come across the Thief King.

But this guy has been so kind to her, so loving, so caring. This was a totally different man. But this man made her feel the same way Torchwick had, but now this feeling had begun to engulf her heart and her mind.

Ruby felt the man wrap his arms around her. She leans her head back to look up at him, and saw that he was looking back at her. She felt that it was like he was looking into her very soul. He leans forward, and plants a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead, making her blush even more.

She gave him a smile and places her head on his chest once again, and couldn't help but to snuggle her face against him, never having felt so much warmth in all her life. Ruby took a deep inhale, and couldn't help but to take note of a new scent, one that smells kind of familiar.

It smells like spiced pumpkins with a hint of cinnamon.

 ** _End of Chapter Four_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I promise that the plot will continue in the next chapter. Even these guys need a break too, you know.

I mentioned this in the first chapter, but yes, this story is greatly inspired by Disneyfanatic2364's MLP version of the nutcracker tale, as well as other versions of the story. Please know that I tried my best to be as original here as I could, though the ending of this chapter here is greatly inspired by the Waltz of the Snowflake scene in the ballet.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh my gosh you guys, how many of you have cried and sobbed over the last few episodes? I know I did! And I still can't stop crying! So I wrote this next chapter to cheer myself up!

I kind of hate the pacing of this chapter. I just wanted to take my time on this and want this to be more descriptive, but I just wanted to get this chapter done so I can get it out there.

Expect some drama in this chapter. Oh, and a fight scene, too! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

His eyes shot open and found himself in the dark. He sat up and runs his hand through his hair, his mind trying to process what had happened. He took a quick look at his surroundings before reaching his hand out and pulls back a curtain. He threw his covers off and got up passed the curtain. He saw that he was in his bed chambers. He lets out a tired sigh and runs his hand through his hair again.

"Whoa man. That's it. No more wine before bed."

He made his way over to a door and walk through to find himself in a bathroom. He turns on the lights, got to the sink, and started to wash his face with cold water. He was still a bit dazed from that strange dream. It felt like there was a fog in his mind that won't go away.

Roman grabbed a towel and wipes his face dry, and he couldn't help but to look at his reflection in the mirror. He recalled the dream that has him all wound up in the first place.

He remembered being in the middle of a snowy forest that he knew could not be a part of the Land of Sweets, and used his magic to heat himself up. He found himself wearing a formal suit, and while looking around trying to find out where he was, he heard someone whispering his name. Turns out it was some fireflies and it led him into the forest clearing, and saw that he was not alone.

Roman remembered a girl, a young lady from the looks of her, who he found suffering from the harsh cold as if the weather was picking on the poor thing. He couldn't see what she really looks like, only a black silhouette, but she was wearing a dress, that he could see.

One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew, he was leading them in a dance. What was he thinking, dancing with a complete stranger? It must've been the scenery and the music that enticed him wanting to dance. Plus the girl, despite not knowing who she is or what she might've looked like, he has to admit, was a treat to dance with.

It would make sense since it was just a dream, and dreams don't really make sense at all. What could've caused him to have that dream, though?

Roman emerged from his bathroom and decided that since he's up, he might as well get ready for the day. While he was getting dressed in his usual attire, his mind still wanders back to that dream.

It felt…pleasant. Too pleasant for his taste, but pleasant nonetheless. Roman could still remember feeling the excitement of that dance, having felt a strange happiness that he had not felt in years. It was as if that dream had given him a nice pick-me-up, but not in a way that he had imagined.

That girl, though. He couldn't help but to wonder what had transpired between them. He never met her before, true, but upon first meeting her, Roman felt something had stirred up within him. He recognized that same sensation he had felt whenever he was around that little Red, as if he was in her presence.

That sensation, though, had grew when he was dancing with the girl, like a wildfire had just broken out and had grown throughout his body, taking over his senses, making it hard for him to think. He remembered feeling that flaming sensation in his heart, and the more that they had danced, the more that flame had taken over.

The way she rested her precious little head against his chest, he still remembers how warm she had felt against him. He remembers his breath getting caught in his throat when she had relaxed herself upon him. He remembers wrapping his arms around her warm body, and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, both still dancing the time away.

In the back of his mind, Roman had wished that it would've never end. Never had he felt this content, so relaxed, so…so happy. He can't even remember the last time he felt this way.

Before that dream had to sadly end, he remembered a strange scent that was coming from the girl, a scent that had smelled so familiar to him. He instantly recognized that the scent were a mix of roses and strawberries.

Where had he smelled that before? It's not a particularly bad smell, but rather an intoxicating one. Where had he smelled that scent before?

Roman presses down his black bowler hat on the top of his head while staring at a mirror. He looks over at his reflection and was satisfied with his appearance for the day. He heard a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" He walked to the double doors and swung them open, revealing that the person on the other side happens to be Neo. "Ah, Neo. So good to see you. Did the White Fang complete their task?"

Neo nodded, but made a gesture to show Roman something in her hands. Roman's eyes narrowed to her hands and saw that she was holding a grayish-blue mirror with a drawing of a glyph on the back.

"Why do you have the mirror?" Roman asked. Neo handed Roman the mirror, and so he took the handle and looked at the reflecting glass…only to see his only reflection. "Is this some sick joke, Neo?"

Neo looks over at the mirror, and slaps her palm against her face out of frustration. She looked up at Roman dead in the eye, and made these weird gestures with her eyes, changing colors between white, pink, and brown. Roman couldn't help but to feel confused, and yet a bit worried.

"You happened to see something occur in the mirror? What was it?"

Neo replied to him with more gestures with her eyes.

"What do you mean you saw the Nutcracker?"

Neo made more eye gestures again. Roman rolled his eyes and couldn't help but to whine. "Fine. I'll humor you." He turns his attention back to the mirror and ordered, "Show me Jaune Arc."

Roman could no longer see his reflection in the mirror, as he sees a fog ensnaring within, and within moments, it shows him exactly what he ordered it to do. In the mirror, he could make out the Nutcracker Jaune talking with Neptune and Winter, and can make out Pyrrha and Penny in the background, sitting on a couch and both were deep in conversation as well.

Roman's blood began to boil at the sight of the Nutcracker and his lackeys having to survive the collapsed tunnels. He clenched his hold tighter against the handle of the mirror as he let out a frustrating growl through his teeth.

"Oh you cannot be crapping on my parade! They're still alive!?"

Neo could only nod as she folds her hands together. Roman looked away and glared at a distance. He could've sworn that their plan was to use the tunnels to make their way to Gingerbread Village. How the heck did they…?

Another thought came to Roman. There was no one around aside from the Grimm and White Fang that he had told they would have to blow up the tunnels. There was no way Nut-Boy and the orders had caught wind of his plan, did they?

Roman lifts up the mirror and made another order. "Show me the Licorice Subway Station in Taffy City approximately ten hours ago!"

A fog covers up within the mirror, replacing the scene with Jaune and the others to what had occurred in the station. Neo couldn't help but to sneak a peek as well as they both watched the events that had occurred prior.

They both watched Ruby and Blake leaving the tunnels and making their way onto the platform and up the stairs. About fifteen minutes later, they both see The Thief King and a small horde of Grimm emerge from the tunnels into the station and up the stairs.

After a little bit, Torchwick couldn't help but to be surprised when he sees Blake and Ruby heading back down into the platform. How the heck did they sneak by him without him or the Grimm knowing!?

He sees the Nutcracker and the rest of the gang emerged and then a sappy reunion between Ruby and her friends, and another sappy one between the rebel and the monkey-tail Faunus.

What surprised him even more was that Blake and Ruby had already knew of his plan and had warned the gang, and then they all left after that.

"How in the hell…!? Why did…!? How…!? When have…!?" By now, so many questions were swimming through his head, and his anger had begun to build up. The only way that the kitty rebel and Red could've known was they must've gone into hiding and he just so happened to be there when he announced his orders to Emerald and Mercury.

Where could they have hidden? When was it? If they had come back down into the station, they must've never left the building in the first place. So where were they hiding when it happened!?

And what was more irritating is the fact that they're all still alive! He can't really pinpoint their location through the mirror. He can only order the mirror to show him a person or any past event, but he cannot order it to show him their location as you have to be very specific.

He lifts up the mirror again and gave another demand. "Show me Jaune Arc again!"

The scene in the mirror shifted back to Jaune and the others. Judging from their location, they looked to be in a living room. Perhaps they're still back at Taffy City? He can't quite make it out for sure.

In the mirror, he looked and spotted Blake and Sun entering the living room. He notices that Blake was wearing pajamas. She had asked how they had all been and something about Neptune making a perverted joke at Sun for staying in with Blake all this time.

That was when a familiar face entered the scene. In the living room behind Blake and Sun walked in Adam, the bull-Faunus and former leader of the White Fang. It had been so long since Roman had last seen him, and was amazed to discover that he was probably hiding out with kitty-cat all this time.

He heard Pyrrha spoke up through the mirror, "We should leave Taffy City soon. Let's wake up the girls, pack up some supplies, and head out."

That was all Roman needed to hear. A familiar fog took over the mirror and then shifted back into a regular reflection. Roman lifts the mirror down and a devious smirk formed on his lips.

"Eh, it may not be so bad after all. Neo, gather Cinder and the kiddos and rally up the White Fang. We're going hunting."

* * *

Ruby had been staring at the blank wall on the other side of the room. She had been awake for quite a while now. She saw that the whole experience, the Nutcracker, the Thief King, the trip to the Land of Sweets, wasn't just a dream, after all. It had all been real. What had occurred in the last eight hours, however, was indeed a dream.

She thought it was all real until she had woken up to find herself still in the guest room, laying down under the covers with a still-sleeping Yang snoring away right next to her. There was a blush on her face that had been there the minute she woke up, and it hadn't gone away since.

Ruby turned to lay on her back and stares up at the ceiling. What started out what seemed to be a nightmare ended in the most beautiful way she had ever dreamed of before. She never had this kind of dream before, not even one of those dancing dreams…except that one crazy dream with the monkey and a talking Zwei where the three of them danced to polka music, but she had that dream about two years ago.

No. This dream was different. Her mind wanders to the mysterious man. What was his name? What does he really look like? He could very well be another figment of Ruby's imagination. Yet there was something different about him. He almost acted and felt too real to be just a figment.

Maybe it was one of those dreams of one day meeting your one true love? Ruby of course did have a few dreams like that before, but none that ends up with the two dancing away in a snow-filled forest with glowing fireflies flying all over in the middle of a clearing.

The way he was so gentle to her, how he acted so kind. She even likes how he had smelled of spiced pumpkins with cinnamon. Ruby clutches the blanket over her with her fists, wondering in her mind where she had smelt that wonderful smell before. She could've sworn she smelled it before.

What was even more weird was that it was as if she had felt towards him what she had felt in the last couple encounters she had with Roman Torchwick, and then when the dream ended, it was as if that feeling had grown.

Ruby couldn't help but to smile. Call her crazy, but it was that kind of dream that she might have needed. She couldn't help but to feel happy, feeling a bit more excited. Maybe it was the dancing that had lifted up her spirits. After all that's happened the last day, it was just what she needed to help her get through this day.

Ruby heard a small soft knock on the door. She sat up and watches the door opening, and saw Pyrrha sticking her head in. She gave Ruby a smile and said, "Morning, Ruby. Is Yang still asleep?"

Ruby looks down at the snoring Yang and then back to Pyrrha asking, "Does this answer your question?"

Pyrrha chuckled, and then walks into the room with one arm holding up the sisters' clothes and their boots in the other.

"In any case, I washed your clothes for you." Pyrrha sets them down on a nearby dresser. "We need to leave here pretty soon, so you should wake Yang up and get changed."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Pyrrha. Really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all, Ruby." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Remember to be quick, okay?"

Ruby nodded again. "Got it."

Pyrrha took hold of the doorknob and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ruby pulls the blankets off of her and got on her knees, looking down at her older sister.

"Yang, wake up! It's time to get up!"

Yang turns to her side, her back and long crazy blonde hair facing Ruby, and mumbled, "But daddy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies."

Ruby sighed out of irritation and rolled her eyes, and then placed both hands on Yang's arm and began to shake her. "Yang! Now's not the time to sleep in! You have to get up!"

That was just enough for Yang to snap open her eyes. She took a look around at her surroundings and then proceeded to sit up, as Ruby retracted her hands.

"Uh...w-wha? Oh. Hey sis. Is it morning already?"

"Or afternoon." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Land of Sweets. Got it." Yang shook her head and looked as if something had just popped up into her mind. Her lilac eyes wandered to her little sister and reminded her, "Today's Christmas."

Ruby's eyes widened at the realization. Of course! They've been so busy on their crazy adventure that they had almost forgotten that today was Christmas. Ruby's eyes averted away as she scratches her cheek with her finger, and then looked up to Yang.

"What better way to spend Christmas than to go on the adventure of a lifetime?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Yang smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Of course it may be a bit disheartening for the sisters to not spend Christmas day back at their home, in their world, but then again, how often does a pair of sisters get to have the adventure one might expect to happen only in fairytales?

Yang pulled the blankets back and got up from the bed. "Come on, sis. We got a lot of prepping to do."

* * *

After changing into their freshly cleaned clothes, both Ruby and Yang left the guest room and walked into the living room, and the first thing they saw was how Blake, Neptune, and Winter were packing items into two bags and a backpack.

"Uh…hey guys? What ya doing?" Yang asked raising a brow.

Blake leaned her head up to their direction and said back, "Oh. Morning Ruby, Yang. We have a long journey ahead of us, so we'll be in need of some supplies."

"Heh. I never thought of that." Ruby said, turning her head to Yang.

"Well we didn't bother bringing anything when we came here." Yang brought up while she shrugs her shoulders. "Even if we wanted to, we could've brought our own stuff with us, but how could we when we were as small as mice?"

"Point and case." Ruby answered with a smile and places her hands on her hips.

Blake gave the sisters a smile. "Don't worry, you two. We have plenty to get by until we get to the castle. There used to be a town called Gummy City where it had a shopping market. When we get there and if we're lucky, we might be able to salvage something for good use."

"Used to? Wouldn't that mean that it's not there?" Yang pointed out.

"The town's still standing, but no one has lived there for years." Blake explained. "Not ever since Torchwick took the throne."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

Before Blake could answer that, another voice interrupted her. "Don't forget that we'll be in need of some food, too."

Ruby and Yang turned and saw Adam, Sun, and Pyrrha with some small boxes, packages, and bottles gathered up in their arms.

"Food?" Neptune repeated. "But we're dolls. We don't need to eat, remember?"

"You don't, but some of us do." Adam explained. "Since the journey will be long, we should pack enough to last us for a while."

"And I'm sure we'll find some more food as we go along." Sun said with a smile. "They don't call this place the Land of Sweets for nothing."

Speaking of food, Ruby and Yang couldn't help but to feel down to the very pits of their empty stomachs. They both looked at each other and realized that they also hadn't eaten in a while, other than ice cream and bits of chocolate and licorice, but that was hours ago.

Pyrrha immediately saw the looks on the sisters' faces and couldn't help but to laugh a little. "You girls hungry?"

"We…might've worked up an appetite." Yang said rather awkwardly, before the entire living room was filled with the sounds of growling coming from both of their stomachs. "Heh-heh-heh."

Adam set down the bundle he had in the arms on the couch and handed the girls a box. "Take this." Ruby kindly took it and both sisters looked to see what it was.

"Blueberry waffles?" Yang asked.

"You don't like it?" Adam asked, with a noticeable irritating tone in his voice.

Ruby shook her head. "No, no! Of course we love waffles! Back where we're from, we usually keep ours frozen before heating them up."

"You girls should see Pastry Town." Neptune spoke up. "Nothing but pastries of all kind there."

"Better start eating if I were you." Adam said. "We're leaving very soon."

Both girls nodded their heads. "Right. Thanks for the waffles." Yang said.

Ruby opens the box, and saw that there were about ten waffles in there, and they looked edible enough to eat. They both decided to help themselves, and since they hadn't eaten for hours, they couldn't help but to scarf them down. The waffles were also that good.

Pyrrha then handed a bottle for Ruby and Yang to share.

"Something to wash it down with." She said.

Yang kindly took the bottle and they both took a drink, thinking that it was only water, but realized that it wasn't water that they had drunk.

"Milk?" Ruby asked.

"This actually tastes better than back home." Yang pointed out.

The others, meanwhile, were finishing up packing away the items they need for their trip.

"There. That should do it." Blake said. "Just in case, we can't forget our weapons." She turns to Ruby and Yang, who had finished chowing down on the waffles and milk, and asked, "Do you two happened to have your own weapons?"

Both sisters looked at each other and then back to Blake as Yang said, "I never needed a weapon." She held up here fists. "I got these bad boys right now." She gave each of her knuckles a kiss.

"I used to have a weapon, but I'm not sure what happened to it." Ruby said while scratching her chin.

"Yeah, pretty sure we forgot it." Sun scratches the back of his head.

"What!?" Ruby shrieked.

"I see…" Adam said, scratching his chin in thought. "If that's the case, then you two should follow me."

Adam walked passed the sisters and headed for the hallway, until he stopped in his tracks when Blake called out to him. "Adam, are you sure?"

Adam turns his head and said, "We need to take every chance we get to take down Torchwick, Blake. You know that already."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Quit worrying. That'll only attract the Grimm." Adam then faced forward. "Ruby, Yang, you best follow me."

Adam walks into the hallway, and Ruby and Yang exchanged looks before following Adam into the hallway, and followed him to what looked like a closet door. He turns to the girls and said, "Right in here, ladies."

He opens the door, and both Ruby and Yang's eyes widened and their eyebrows rose and their mouths hung open. Before them, within the closet, were actually about six different kinds of weapons hanging in the back on the wall, along with plenty of ammo.

"Wow…" They both muttered under their breaths.

"Take your pick." Adam spoke, snapping the two out of their awestruck trances.

They both shook their heads and turned to face Adam as Yang asked, "Seriously?"

Adam crossed his arms above his chest. "Did I stutter?" He asked darkly.

Yang decided to have first pick, and took a good look at the weapons. There was a gun, a light sword, a staff, a pair of metal wristbands, some red weapon all folded up, and an electrical grappling hook.

What caught Yang's eye were the pair of yellow metal wristbands and so she reached her hands up and chucked them from the wall. She took a good long look at them and wondered what kind of weapon this was.

"I'd figured you choose that. It works for those who like to punch." Adam explained.

"To punch?" Yang repeated. "How do they work?"

"What are you waiting for? Put them on."

Yang didn't waste a second and latches the two wristbands onto her wrists. They do feel a bit heavy, and took another look at them on her wrists.

"Okay, now what?"

"Move your wrists up and down quick." Adam ordered.

Yang shrugged and complied. She lifts both her hands up in front of her and moves her arms up and down in a quick motion. Her eyes widened and Ruby watches in amazement when they see that the wristbands had grown and expanded into gauntlets, reaching up to Yang's elbows and covers Yang's knuckles.

"Whoa…" Ruby whispered. "So cool…"

Yang could make out a small hole in each weapon, along with a round slot. "This can also be used as a gun?"

"The Ember Celica is good for short and long distant attacks." Adam explained. He reaches into the closet and took out some red and yellow ammo and handed them to Yang. "These will do."

The weapons retracted back into their smaller forms, and Yang still couldn't help but to stare at them in amazement.

"Awesome…" She said with a smile.

Ruby took a good long look at the other weapons in the closet, and took her sweet time looking at each one to see which one would best fit her. Her silver eyes wandered to the red weapon, which she noticed stands out among the other weapons. She can't make out what kind of weapon it is, and so she reaches her hands out and took hold of it and pulls it off the wall towards her.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." Adam warned her.

"Why?"

Ruby got her answer when she felt her finger accidentally pull something down, and before she knew what it was, the weapon suddenly unfolded right in front of her, and she and Yang watches in amazement as the weapon formed into something different entirely.

In Ruby's hands, the weapon took the form of a scythe. Her eyes widened in surprise and amazement at how the weapon had unfolded and formed into a monstrous scythe right in front of her.

"A scythe?" Yang guessed.

"It's also a customizable high-empowered sniper rifle." Adam explained.

"What?" Ruby asked raising a brow.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that makes sense." Yang said.

Ruby looked at the weapon up and down, and was still amazed at how awesome it looks, and it feels lighter in her hand, which will make it easy for her to carry and to use.

"So you decided to choose that weapon?" Adam asked.

Ruby took another good look at the scythe and then turns to Adam, and nodded her answer.

"Crescent Rose. How fitting. Just be cautious with it. It's considered one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." Adam explained.

Ruby then pressed down another button, making Crescent Rose fold back into what it was before. Ruby looked to Adam and said, "Thanks, Adam. I promise I'll take good care of this baby."

"See to it that you do." Adam reaches into the closet and took out a small stack of what looked to be magazine clips and also handed them over to Ruby, who kindly took them.

"Out of curiosity, where'd you get these kinds of weapons?" Yang asked.

"One of the perks of being a leader." Adam only said.

Yang was about to question him further when they heard Jaune's voice screaming through the hallway.

 _"GUYS! GUYS! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING ON TV!"_

The three looked at each other out of confusion before Yang called back, "If you're watching a soap opera, then no thanks!"

 _"NO! TORCHWICK'S ON!"_

The three looked at each other again, and this time with shock and worry.

"That does not sound good." Ruby commented.

And so after locking up the closet, Adam led the two girls back into the living room, where they saw everyone else surrounding the television. Ruby took a seat between Jaune and Penny while Adam and Yang stood by to take a look at what was showing on the TV. It looked like a news report, and on the screen before the gang was none other than the Thief King himself, with four others standing behind him.

 _"…However, our attempts to subdue the princess's guards have failed thus far. We have reason to suspect that they are currently hiding out somewhere in Taffy City being aided by a rebel and the traitorous ex-leader of the White Fang, who both go by the names Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus."_

One of Roman's hands was enveloped in a red aura, and when he waved his hand up, it left behind a rest mist, which within moments shows the images of Blake and Adam.

 _"As of this moment, the entirety of Taffy City will undergo immediately lockdown. Members of the White Fang will be blocking every entrance and exit to this city. No one is getting in or out until further notice."_

He waves his hand again, which shows the images of Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, Neptune, and Winter.

 _"Every able body in this city will assist the White Fang into clearing out each and every building of this town until the princess's guards are found and brought to justice for treason and conspiring against the kingdom. Also aiding them apart from the rebel and traitor…"_

Another wave of his hand replaced the images of the guards with Ruby, Yang, and Penny.

 _"Is yet another doll by the name of Penny, and two sisters named Ruby and Yang, foreigners from another land outside our own. They **all** are to be taken back to the Sugar Plum Castle **alive** upon capture. Operation: Search and Lockdown will now commence."_

Penny reached for the TV and turned it off. Everyone stayed silent, for they all realized that they've now become the hunted. They never thought Torchwick would go after them personally as they were doing to him, but they never thought that he would resort to this.

"…So much for our big advantage." Jaune's voice was the first to break the silence between them.

"What is our plan now?" Winter asked.

"Its only a matter of time before they find us here." Neptune pointed out. "It's pointless to hide."

"It's like Torchwick isn't giving us the option to run and hide here." Yang pointed out.

Blake and Adam both exchanged looks to each other, as if Blake was trying to tell him something. Adam, after a few moments, nodded his head in disagreement. They turned to the others as Blake was the first to speak up.

"You know guys…we did mention that we have a way out of this town."

Everyone now turned their attention to the Faunus duo, as Jaune asked, "How? They blocked the exits, remember?"

"True, but they can't block the exit they don't know about." Adam spoke, rather ominously.

"Wait, you two know another way out?" Penny asked.

"We do." Blake nodded.

"Time we leave. Now." Adam spoke harshly.

Nobody dared question him. Neptune, Jaune, and Blake strapped their bags onto themselves, and after quickly making sure they all have everything and they all have their weapons on hand, it was time to make their escape.

"Everyone head to the basement. Blake and I will join you shortly." Adam ordered.

And so everyone headed down to the basement, led by Pyrrha who aside from Blake and Adam know where it was. As they did, Adam and Blake went around the house one last time to make sure every window and door was bolted shut and locked for extra measure, that'll hopefully buy them time.

The basement was rather small, but it does somewhat have a wide space for them all to fit in apart from the washer and dryer, with a hanging lightbulb as the only source of light in the room.

They all looked up the steps and watched Blake and Adam enters the basement. Adam locked the door behind him and both he and Blake walked down the steps, and everyone tried to make room as Adam walked over to the side of the staircase, where there looked to be a small door leading to a little storage under the stairs.

"What does this have to do with us escaping?" Jaune asked.

"Watch and learn." Blake only said.

Adam opened the small door…and to everyone's surprise, inside the stairs looked like it leads to another flight of stairs beneath.

"Wow." Neptune muttered.

"Neat." Yang commented.

Adam held a firm grip on his weapon as he turns to the others and said, "Follow me, stay close, and be quick. They'll be here any minute."

He was the first to climb down the stairs. Blake took Sun's hand and led him down the secret flight of stairs, followed by Jaune and the rest of the gang. Neptune was the last to follow and had shut the door behind him.

After going down the small flight of stairs, the gang find themselves in a very tight tunnel, made entirely out of chocolate with the smell of cinnamon in the air.

"Funny. I don't think I remember this being under your place, Blake!" Sun pointed out.

"Yeah. Why do you think it's called a _secret_ tunnel?" Adam asked rather sarcastically.

"Velvet and her friends built this tunnel sometime after the takeover." Blake explained. "We only used this tunnel in case of emergencies. This'll take us straight to her place on the outskirts of town."

"That's actually quite brilliant!" Penny exclaimed, her voice echoing through the tunnel. "No one will know how we escaped!"

"Until they come and trash the place!" Adam retorted. "Which is why we gotta move fast!"

"No argument there!" Yang said back.

"How far is Velvet's place?" Ruby asked.

"A bit far, but closer than when walking through the subway tunnels." Blake explained.

"Hey! I thought it was a good idea at the time! Alright?"

"Not what I meant, Jaune. But yeah, I guess that too." Blake simply said.

"Oh."

"Anyone claustrophobic?" Blake had to ask.

"Not really." Ruby said.

"We've been in a cabinet for years. We're used to tight spaces." Pyrrha explained.

"Good 'cause I don't want anyone vomiting through here." Adam said.

Just to be sure, Ruby couldn't help but to take Yang by the hand, who was in front of her, and Yang squeezed her hand softly in return, reassuring her little sister that she's right there for her.

* * *

It took about a half hour of travelling underground, until Adam had finally told the gang to halt. Everyone stopped in their tracks as Adam took a few more steps forward, and waved his hand up to the gang.

"This is it! Let's go!"

Everyone followed Adam more, and found a small flight of stairs right in front of them.

"You sure?" Sun asked.

Blake nodded. "It is. Come on!"

They all walked up the stairs, and could make out a small light right in front of them. After making it up the stairs, they found themselves into another basement. The gang, however, had to adjust their eyes after being in the dark for so long.

"Ah! It burns!" Jaune groaned.

"Too bright!" Yang complained.

"My precious eyes!" Ruby also whined.

While the others were adjusting their eyesight, Sun couldn't help but to laugh out loud while Blake was trying hard not to laugh silly herself.

"What's so funny, guys!?" Neptune asked.

"Too bad you guys don't have night vision." Sun taunted.

" _You_ have night vision!?" Ruby asked.

"All Faunus do, actually." Blake said with a smile.

Adam couldn't help but to look over at Blake, standing there all smiling. It wasn't a smirk or anything. Just a smile. He hadn't seen her smile like that in years. He had almost missed that. He knows that Sun may have something to do with that, of course.

As soon as the gang, save for the Faunus, all adjusted getting their eyesight back, it was Blake's turn to lead the group. She walked around on the other flight of stairs and said, "This way!"

Adam had to stay behind to make sure that the secret entrance to the tunnel was locked. The more locked doors there are, the more they can stall for time to act.

It wasn't until he took the first step on the stairs to regroup with the others did he heard a familiar shriek coming from upstairs. He gripped onto his weapon and marched up the stairs, and pushed through the gang to see what was going on.

"Blake, what happened?! Is there…trouble?" Adam slowed down his sentence when he couldn't help but to see what had made Blake shriek in the first place. Everyone else had looked just as stunned as him.

Blake was standing in front of the gang, with a hand over her mouth and her amber eyes wide. She took a few steps forward and moves her gaze around their surroundings, looking horrified at what she was seeing.

What used to be Velvet's home…was in shambles. Some of the walls were torn down, there were shredded remains of what were doors, items were scattered all over, and even all the windows were broken.

They all walked into what used to be the living room, and even all the furniture were shredded and turned over, and the wall in front of the house was long gone. Blake still looked petrified by how her surroundings look.

She looks around, and begins to call out, "Coco! Are you here!? Coco!? Yatsuhashi!? Fox!? Anyone!? It's me, Blake! Hello!?"

The gang turns to Adam, looking confused as to who Blake was calling out for. Adam could only look away.

"Velvet's friends, another group of rebels." He explained. "They went into hiding with Velvet here."

"Is it possible that the White Fang knew they'd be here?" Jaune asked.

"Don't forget, Velvet also used to be a member. I take it when Torchwick had taken her, they must've tracked down…" Adam shook his head and suppressed a growl. "That low-life human disgrace of a monster…"

Ruby looked over at Blake, who had kept calling out for Velvet's friends. When it finally sunk into her that there was no one here, Blake hung her head down with a look of sorrow on her face. Ruby watched as Sun walks over to Blake and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Blake looked up to Sun, and then places a hand over his as she looks down to the ground.

"They did this." Blake could only say. "They took them, too."

Penny folded her hands together and took another look around the destruction around them, looking a bit fearful herself. "This is terrible." She commented.

Ruby could only nod as she said, "Yeah…yeah, it is." She folded her hands into fists, realizing that only one person was the cause of it all. "But this is no one's fault." She said.

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Ruby's right. It was the Thief King and the White Fang that did this."

Ruby couldn't help but to gaze down to the ground, hating the idea that Torchwick would stoop so low as to do something like this. Why would this surprise her? The Thief King had been ruling over this land for the last five years. Who knows what other horrors he had committed?

"We will put an end to his reign." Jaune stated. "We will free everyone he has captured, and make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else."

Adam looked over to him, and took him the words he had said. Again, they have very different reasons to get back at Torchwick, and yet their goals are still the same…to put an end to him once and for all.

"In that case, we must move." Adam stated. "Now."

Adam was the first to leave the ruins of the house and towards the forest, and so Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, and Penny continue to follow him, with the exception of Ruby, Yang, and Winter. Yang had noticed that Winter looked to be troubled, while Ruby couldn't help but to sadly look at Sun trying his best to comfort Blake.

What Torchwick had done is unforgivable. She should hate him with every fiber of her being, and of course she does hate the Thief King…but why is it that she still feels a strong tie to him somehow?

"Let's go!" Adam's voice called out.

"Let's get a move on, guys!" Neptune shouted, waving his arm over to the others.

Sun wraps his arm around Blake's shoulders and they both took off, the same with Winter and Yang. Ruby took one last look of what used to be Velvet's home before running off to join the others on their quest.

Ruby walked up next to Blake and Sun, and places a comforting hand on her arm.

"Blake, I'm…I'm so sorry." It was all Ruby could say.

Blake shook her head and looked up at Ruby, who can tell that she was deeply troubled. "No. Don't be, Ruby. I'm used to this." She looks down on the ground, and a look of anger swept over her face _._ "In fact, it gives me one more reason to want to slit Torchwick's throat."

Ruby was taken aback by this, looking shocked when Blake had said that. "Wait…you mean _kill_ him!?"

"Wait, what did you think we would do to Torchwick since the beginning?" Neptune had to ask.

"I just thought…you know…defeat him in battle, lock him away, or banish him, something like that!" Ruby guesses.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think we had actually gone into detail, did we?" Yang asked raising a brow.

"When it comes down to it, Torchwick must be put to death." Adam spoke with venom in his voice. "If you're all too chicken, I'm willing to do the deed myself."

"I think he has a point." Pyrrha had no choice but to agree. "In order to undo the spells Torchwick had casted and the deeds he had done, and to prevent him from doing any further harm…"

"We would have to kill him!?" Penny asked out loud, with a look of horror on her face. "Don't you all think that's overdoing it?"

"She's right." Ruby said. "Isn't that a bit too…dark? I mean, I know that the Thief King is evil and all, but…would it make us even worse than him if we do that?"

Sun took her every word to account, and couldn't help but to roll his eyes in thought. "Sad thing is…you're not wrong about that, Ruby."

"But he has killed before. Why not return the karma?" Blake asked.

"But…" Ruby lets out an irritating groan. "Yang, Jaune, guys. You don't think it's necessary, do you?"

Yang shrugged. "Probably not. Sure that guy's a giant jerk and all, and I do want to punch his face in just as much as the next guy, but killing him? That's…a bit extreme."

Ruby turns to Jaune. "Jaune, what about you?"

The entire gang stopped in their tracks as Jaune turns to face Ruby, scratching the back of his head and looking up in the sky in thought.

"Ruby…I don't know how to say this, but…Torchwick has to pay for his crimes."

"Then throw him in a jail cell for life! Banish him to someplace far away! Whatever! Don't just kill him!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's easy for you to say, but what about the rest of the people of the land?" Winter asked. "Do you think they would be satisfied if he were to be imprisoned or banished?"

"How do you know what the people want?" Ruby asked. "How do you know every single soul in this land want him dead!?"

"We do what we must for the good of the people!" Winter shouted back. "That's why we must do what needs to be done!"

"And do you think murder is the answer!?" Ruby shouted.

"If it means getting back at Torchwick, then yes!" Adam exclaimed. "Don't you hate him, too!?"

"Of course I hate him! But that doesn't mean I want to kill him, too!" Ruby tried to reason. "There are bullies at my school who I hate, but that doesn't mean I should gut them up like a fish!"

"We're talking about a king who took the throne by force and rule without a care in the world! Not some adolescences that like to pick on others!" Blake shouted. "I thought you wanted to stop Torchwick!"

"I do want to stop him! I really do! But there's more than one way to stop him and killing is not one of them!" Ruby shouted back.

"That's enough!"

In a split second, before anyone saw it coming, Adam took out his blade and points the tip of it towards Ruby's throat, forcing her to lean her head back. She stared down, eyes wide, at how very close the blade was.

"Adam…!" Blake turned to him angrily.

Adam ignored her, still having his attention on Ruby. He spoke with venom in the tone of his voice, "I believe we already put it to a vote. What you say does not matter anymore." His words had stung Ruby, who looked back at him with her widened eyes. "If you ever continue to convince us of your sickening idea to spare Torchwick, don't expect any mercy from me. Got it?"

Everyone stood their grounds, and watched the scene play out before them. Blake spoke up, "Adam! Knock it off!"

Jaune also spoke up, "Put your sword down. She hasn't seen the worse of what the Thief King has done. She just doesn't know it yet."

Ruby turned her attention to Jaune, and couldn't help but to feel even more hurt. Of course she knows! She knows that Torchwick has done worst, and yes she hasn't seen it, but she doesn't need to see to believe.

Adam scoffed, and to the relief of Blake, Jaune, and everyone else, withdrew his sword and put it back into his scabbard. "Consider that a warning, kid."

He turns his back on her and continued his pace from where he left off. Neptune and Pyrrha could only exchange glances, same with Jaune and Winter, and so they, along with Sun, Blake, Yang, and Penny then proceeded to follow him, as Ruby could only watch them go.

"But…Jaune? Pyrrha…? Guys?"

Pyrrha turns her head to face Ruby, and could only look at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I want to agree with you, but…"

Ruby shook her head in denial. Would they all be willing to kill a man? Yes, granted that Torchwick did try almost killing them before, but she would be satisfied if he'd be locked up. Ruby was never a firm believer of killing and such, but to think that the others would agree to it. Yang and Penny slowly seems to be agreeing to that idea.

Of course she hates Torchwick as well…wait, does she? Does she really hate Torchwick? Last night, or morning or…before going to bed hours ago, she did concluded that Torchwick might be crushing on her, and vice versa, too. Can you crush and hate on the same guy at once?

Is Ruby's crush on Roman affecting the way she's thinking? No, that can't be right. She had always believed life is worth living, even if one has to spend the rest of their lives behind bars, and should've thought of that before committing crimes. That's why Ruby was always against the ideas of suicide and murder. What makes Roman any different, aside from being another living being?

She just couldn't believe that the others had already decided what Torchwick's fate would be, and it was just not fair. Why can't she convince them, otherwise? Doesn't she have a say in it, too?

 _"All they want is to be with their own people again, and to do that, they must kick me off my throne."_

Ruby raised her eyebrows at the sudden memory. Was that one of the other reasons for wanting Torchwick dead, aside from ending his horrible rule? So that the guards could be with their own kind again? Is that why they're all agreeing with each other? Is that why they don't care what she thinks? All because she's not originally from this place? Aren't friends supposed to agree with each other?

Penny turns her head and stopped in her tracks when she saw that Ruby was far behind, and she was still standing there. She turns around and calls out, "Ruby!? Are you okay!?"

Ruby looked up at her, and she began to shake her head, and her shoulders began to shake, too, and began to slowly pant.

 _"But let's be honest: begging will get you nowhere, even if you're oh so willing to make such a sacrifice for the people whom you believe you could trust."_

Was Torchwick telling the truth, after all? That these people aren't their friends as she believed them to be? Could she really convince them to spare him, the people whom she believed she can trust? Is that why they don't agree with her? Is it true that she really is a burden to them?

At this point, Yang also saw Ruby staying behind, and lifts her hand and cups her mouth.

"Earth to Ruby! You okay over there, sis!?"

Ruby grips her head with both her hands, and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She doesn't want to believe it, but it was like all the pieces were coming together.

 _"I was the one who placed that spell on you both, and now they feel like it's their responsibility to babysit you. They see you as nothing more than nuisances. You're only slowing them down."_

Then, in a red flash, Ruby disappeared, leaving behind a trail of rose petals where she once stood.

"RUBY!" Both Penny and Yang called out.

Everyone turned around to see what the commotion was all about, when they realized that Ruby wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Ruby go?" Jaune asked.

"She was just standing there…!" Penny tried to explain.

"And then she was just gone!" Yang finished.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Winter asked.

"She just is!" Yang exclaimed.

"Which way did she go?" Neptune asked.

Yang tried to answer, but she shook her head, her long blonde locks flowing behind her at this motion. "Ah, I don't know! It's like she vanished into thin air!"

Penny let out a gasp as a thought came up in her head. "Did the Thief King used a spell and took her?"

Adam simply shrugged and turns his back again. "Good."

"Adam!" Blake shrieked.

"What? She was starting to become annoying as hell." Adam spoke like this wasn't bothering him.

"Would you shut up already!?" Yang shouted. "We need to go find my sister!"

Winter held up her hand, and said, "Calm down. Let me." She makes a motion with her hand, and summoned a glyph which began to spin. It started out as white, and then it turned into red, and then it turned blue.

Winter withdrew her glyph and lowers her hand, and shook her head. "I can make out a magical anomaly, but it wasn't caused by a spell. If Torchwick was responsible, his magic would've been darker and much stronger to sense."

"Still, we got to find her." Jaune suggested. "There could be Grimm prowling around."

Adam turns around and crosses his arms. "So you want us to abandon the mission to go find a little girl?"

"Of course we're not! But we can't leave Ruby behind!" Jaune reasoned.

"And why is it that she's travelling with us in the first place?" Adam asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Hey, what's your problem with my sister!?" Yang shouted. "You're not exactly very nice, you know!"

"Will you all stop it!?" Blake shouted. "This isn't helping the situation!"

"Look, you guys go on ahead and find the nearest gingerbread path. I'll stay behind to look for Ruby, and we'll catch up eventually." Jaune suggested.

"I'm coming with you!" Yang demanded.

"But Yang, I think its best you stay with the others. You'll be safer with them."

"I'm not going anywhere without Ruby!" Yang retorted.

"I'll go look for your sister for you." Penny volunteered.

"But Penny…"

Penny gave Yang a salute. "You let me worry about your dear little sister, Yang. You go and help the others."

Alas, Yang lets out a sigh of defeat, and then turns to Jaune. "There better not be a scratch on Ruby when you find her. Got it?"

Jaune nodded. "I'll find Ruby and bring her back."

"Oh, goodie." Adam muttered under his breath.

"I'll go too."

Everyone then set their eyes on Blake. Sun had to be sure. "You sure you want to, Blake?"

"I barely know little about your friend…but she seems alright." Blake said with a nod. "I don't want Velvet's sacrifice to go to waste, and since Grimm are attracted to negativity, you're going to need the help you can get."

"Why not?" Penny asked with a smile. "It'd be nice to have another friend come with us."

Neptune leaned over to Pyrrha and places a hand over his mouth so no one would hear.

"Pyrrha, why don't you also go with them? This could be your chance to try and sway Jaune." Neptune whispered.

Pyrrha looked surprised by what he suggested. "What are you, crazy?" She whispered back. "You want to me to go for _that_ reason?"

"You want Jauney-boy or not? Just because he has hots for the princess doesn't mean he's not going to fall for another girl."

"Coming from the guy who always smooth talks the ladies."

"Please. I haven't done that in five years. You gonna go or not?"

Pyrrha rolls her eyes. "Fine." Pyrrha clears her throat and then said out loud, "I should probably go, too. I believe the more people there are, the better our chances of finding Ruby."

"Fine. Do whatever. Can we go now?" Adam asked.

Blake leaned towards Sun and whispered to him, "Try and keep him on his best behavior for me."

Sun nodded. "Can do." They both gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Jaune, Penny, Pyrrha, and Blake split from Sun, Adam, Winter, Yang, and Neptune. Yang gave Jaune and the others a good, stern look and told them, "You guys better find Ruby _alive_ and _unharmed_."

"We won't let you down, Yang." Jaune looked to the others. "You guys watch over Yang too, got it?"

"No worries, man. We got this." Neptune assures him.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Jaune only gave him a serious, stern look. "To put it to you _plainly_ Adam, these girls are far from their home."

Adam let that sink in, and simply scoffed and turned away. "Fine. Let's go already."

"You guys stay safe." Sun advised them.

"You guys be careful, too." Penny said back.

With that, the two groups took off, unaware that, up above one of the trees, sat what looked to be a small creature, a raven from the looks of it, but looks to be a creature of Grimm. As soon as both teams left, the small Grimm stretches it wings out and began to flap them, and began to take off into the dark blue skies.

Jaune, Blake, Penny, and Pyrrha headed towards the spot where Penny remembered Ruby standing at, and they began looking for her footprints in the snow. However, they couldn't see any imprints that would give them an idea as to where Ruby went off to.

To their surprised, where Ruby once stood, they found some rose petals.

Pyrrha knelt down and took one of the petals with her fingertips and lifts it up, and saw that it was real.

"Rose petals?" She wondered out loud.

"Does Ruby carry some?" Blake asked.

Penny shook her head and answered, "No, not that we noticed."

Jaune took another look around, and believed they might've hit their big break. "Girls, look!" He pointed his finger towards a direction that leads much deeper into the woods, where the girls noticed a small red trail on the ground.

Pyrrha stood back up and asked, "How is Ruby…?"

"No clue, but it's the only lead we have." Blake stated.

"Let's hurry before we lose the trail!" Jaune suggested, and then led the girls into the forest, following the rose petals along the snowy ground, hoping it would lead them to their friend.

…

An awkward silence had fallen between the five, the only sounds being made were the winds brushing against the branches of the trees surrounding them and the crushing of snow underneath their feet.

Sun notices out of the corner of his eye that Yang's hands were balled up into fists, looking like she's ready to punch someone's face in, and her face was screaming bloody murder, and it looked like she was glaring at Adam.

It didn't take long before Sun had begun counting down the fireworks that were about to go off.

Yang's gauntlets expanded and formed over her arms and then she had tackled Adam, who had turned around before she slammed into him, sending him crashing against a tree. Yang's fists were clenching his jacket as she looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted.

"My fault?" Adam spoke, acting like none of this is fazing him.

"Don't play dumb with me! If you hadn't act like a huge jerk, then my baby sister never should've run off in the first place!" Yang reasoned.

"And you really think I started it?" Adam asked. "You humans really are gullible."

"What did you just say?" Yang asked.

"Oh here we go." Neptune muttered under his breath, which was noticed by Sun and Winter. From all their times as dolls, Neptune and Sun knew very well what happens when Yang gets angry.

Adam places a finger on Yang's forehead, gesturing her to move back. "When angered, you humans come up with the most stupid excuses when jumped at the first chance to release your anger out on. What makes you think I was the one who sent your sister flying?"

"Don't start that bull crap with me!" Yang shouted, her lilac eyes really screaming murder now. "It's your fault and you know it!"

"If it was, you'd think it would be more obvious?" Adam asked.

"Shut your trap!" Yang then punches his face, and with the gauntlet, it caused even more pain for Adam, making him fall over, but he regains his balance just in time. He leaned up, not once turning away from his gaze towards Yang.

"See, this is exactly what I was talking about." Adam commented.

Yang scoffed. "Like you fare any better."

Adam lifts his weapon up. "Try me."

Yang reaches into the pockets of her belt and took out two rolls of ammos, and throws them into the air. She catches them with the Ember Celica gauntlets, locking them in, and then stood in a fighting position.

"Uh guys! I don't think that's a good idea!" Neptune tried to reason.

Adam and Yang ignored him, as they both stood before each other, itching for a fight.

"Was it perhaps the reason why your sister ran off is because you lot scared her away?" Adam asked, with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted, and then dashed to Adam.

He took out his sword just in time to block Yang's attack, which a shot exploded on impact, though it didn't faze Adam in the slightest. They both exchange blow-to-blow, fist against blade. Adam leaped over Yang and landed behind her, and turned to hit his blade against her, but she blocked it with the gauntlet just in time.

Yang jumped back, and punched in the air, letting out a shot from Ember Celica, but Adam jumped out of the way just in time, and was about to hit Sun, Winter, and Neptune. However, Winter summoned a glyph which the shot made impact, shielding them from the attack.

Winter withdrew her glyph as the three watches Adam and Yang going toe-to-toe with each other. Adam lifts up his sheath, sending a couple gunshots to Yang, but she did a sideway flip, dodging them, before she makes a run for Adam.

She was about to hit him with her two fists, and Adam blocked it with his sword just in time. However, the impact had sent him tumbling backwards, but he still retained his balance. Adam looked up and couldn't help but to smirk again.

"And here I thought you were all talk." Adam joked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Yang said, though she didn't smile once throughout the fight.

Yang send fired two more shots to Adam, but he got out of the way, which the shots exploded on the ground on impact, sending a lot of snow flying up into the air. Adam and Yang ran towards each other and continued to fight.

"Are you having fun yet? I know I am." Adam joked again.

Yang whammed her fist against Adam's blade, and glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Don't mock me!"

Yang jumped up, and delivered a successful hit to Adam on the face again, this time, a shot from her exploded on his face on impact, sending him flying and crashing against a tree. Adam lifts himself to sit up with his arms, and his face looked ashen from Yang's attack earlier.

"Take back what you said about Ruby." Yang ordered him.

Adam lets out a couple coughs, and then looked up at Yang's direction. "Why should I when it's the truth?"

"Take it back right now!" Yang exclaimed, and yet tried her best to keep her cool.

"And if I don't?" Adam asked.

"Oh that's it! You're dead!" Yang shouted, and then fired another shot, heading for Adam. He quickly got up to his feet and was prepared to block it.

"That's enough you two!"

A familiar glyph formed right in front of Adam and blocked Yang's attack. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. Yang looked over and saw Winter holding up her sword, who does not look pleased at all.

"Why did you do that for!?" Yang shouted.

"You two are clearly forgetting that we have an important mission to accomplish!" Winter explained rather harshly. "Instead, here you two are squabbling like school children fighting over a lollipop! It stops now!"

Yang pointed to Adam. "But he started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing this!" Winter shouted. "If you guys think about starting another senseless fight again…!"

"But what about what he did to Ruby!?" Yang shouted back. "It's his fault she ran off!"

"Or more likely your own. Or perhaps it's simply because she's selfish."

Yang turned to Adam and asked, "What was that?"

Adam shrugged and explained, "Why so shocked? Your sister has been taking our time away from our mission to stop Torchwick, making up such crazy excuses for us to spare him, making such a coward out of herself by running away, and having lost half our team and waste their time efforts finding her. If she hadn't run off like a scared little girl that she is, then we'd be closer to completing the task!"

"That's a lie! My sister never runs without a good reason!" Yang retorted.

"Then why did she take off without saying a word? Why does she believe Torchwick deserves a chance to live when he deserves a chance to die!? You humans always look out for your own kind rather than others! It's disgusting!"

"And you think _we're_ like that?" Yang asked with a laugh. "And you called me stupid?!"

"Care to repeat that?" Adam asked.

"If you say so." Yang covers her mouth and clears your throat. "You are, good sir, a hypocrite. You say that I was dumb, and yet all these talks of how you think humans only look out for themselves are out of context. In other words, 'my dear boy', you are stupid yourself."

"You insufferable blonde…!" Adam reaches for his weapons and prepared himself for another attack.

Sun immediately stepped in between the two and held his arms up. "Stop it! This is getting us nowhere! If you two continue beating each other up into bloody pulps, how would that accomplish our goal of taking down Torchwick and his empire!?"

"He's right." Winter agreed. "How about you two save your fight for after we take care of the Thief King? You both can settle your differences then."

"Yeah, but…!" Yang tried to reason, but was interrupted by Neptune.

"We had to wait _five years_ to get back to this land. I'm sure you guys can wait a little while before handling your dispute. That okay with you?"

Yang and Adam exchanged glances, and after a few moments, Yang lets out a sigh and the Ember Celica folded back into their default form. Yang looks back at Adam, and then points a finger at him, and then traces her finger over her throat. Adam nodded, understanding perfectly well what she meant.

"I'm leading this time." Winter spoke. "Let's get moving. The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner we can get my sister back and put an end to Torchwick's reign."

Just to keep Adam and Yang far from each other as possible, Adam were to be behind Winter, and Yang would have to walk from behind at the end of their little line. Winter led them through the woods, and couldn't help but to smell a familiar scent in the air.

"I smell gingerbread." She announced. "We're getting close."

Throughout their walk through the woods, Yang snaps off a small tree branch and began to nibble on it, taking in the taste of peppermint in her mouth, hoping to contain her anger. She wants so badly to beat the crap out of Adam, and she's not a very patient person. Then again, she is a woman. She can hold it for as long as need be, which works out find in her favor.

After passing by some trees and going through some bushes growing cherry candy, which Yang couldn't help but to take a few, they finally found themselves at an opening, and spotted a familiar-looking path with candy mint and gumdrops.

"Finally." Sun said relieved. "We're back on track."

"No thanks to Blondie." Adam commented.

"What did I just say?" Winter asked.

Adam stopped in his tracks, making Sun, Neptune, and Yang bump into each other. They pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Why'd you stop, dude?" Neptune asked.

Adam lifts his weapon up. "We have company."

Everyone turned around, and to their horror, they found themselves facing a few Beowolves and Ursas standing across from them.

"Great." Sun commented rather sarcastically.

Yang sticks the branch into her mouth like a toothpick, and retracted the Ember Celica to their full forms. What a better way to help relieve some of that anger than to take it out on some Grimm?

"Perfect." She said with a smug grin.

* * *

"Anything yet?"

"Nope. Nothing yet, your highness."

"Then have the White Fang and the citizens keep searching!"

"You guys heard him! Keep searching!"

"Wow, how very _professional_ of you."

"I aim to please, sir."

Roman had just gotten word from Mercury that there has been no sign of the Nutcracker and his friends, and needless to say, he wasn't very happy. He had earlier summoned the Grimm and had them aid the White Fang in the search and instill fear on the citizens so they'd be more than happy to _cooperate_ , so to speak.

The town of Taffy City was slowly falling apart one building at a time, but he didn't care, so long as he gets his hands on the princess's guards and the others. It's one thing to get the princess's guards, another doll, and those two sisters, but who would've guessed that the kitty rebel and that traitorous leader would be an unexpected bonus?

They're already done tearing half the city apart and it won't be long until they're finally cornered and within his grasp. The question is what to do with them once they're captured?

Roman knows exactly how to take care of the princess's guards. The Sugar Plum Kingdom never had a public execution before, and he thinks its high-time to have one. He can make all of the land watch the five warriors get executed, to give them all a good lesson on what happens to heroes in _his_ kingdom.

The real question would be how to execute them? Cut their heads off? Burn them alive? That would be hard concerning two of them, considering that they're made of tin. Can tin melt in fire? It would be fun to watch and see.

And what to do with the ex-leader, the kitty rebel, the doll, the blonde, and the rose. He took a deep inhale of his cigar, still pondering over what to do with them. If he play his cards right, he can still give that bull a second chance by offering him his position as leader back. If not, then maybe he'll make a good mindless slave to do his every bidding.

The rebel, he admits, is a really good fighter, and it would be a shame for her talents to go waste. Maybe offer her a high position within the White Fang. If not, then it'll be maid-city for her. The doll, though. He might have to turn her into stone. She's too bright, but she can be really deadly. Or he can also hypnotize her and make her also a mindless warrior, as well.

What to do with the sisters? Does he still want to turn them into stone? He can turn one of them to stone and let the other witness the horrible thing, and have that girl spend the rest of her life as a maid, as well. Which one, though? Would he still turn Red into a statue for his gardens? What to do with her older sister, still.

Roman recently found himself having second thoughts of turning Red into a garden statue. He doesn't know why, but he's starting to dislike the idea. Since she's still young, he might as well torment the girl and break her will, and perhaps he'll start by turning Blondie into stone right in front of her eyes. He can only imagine the look on poor Little Red's face as she watches Blondie turn to stone right before her eyes…her beautiful silver eyes…

Roman took another inhale of his cigar and pinches the bridge of his nose. There he goes again! This is getting so irritating, it's almost driving him mad.

"You look troubled, Sire."

Roman turns his head and saw woman with black hair covering one of her eyes wearing a short red long-sleeve dress with yellow markings embroidered on the fabric, standing before him with a hand on her hip. He leans back against his seat and lets his eyes look up towards the sky. "Gee, what gives you that idea?"

The woman gave Roman a smile and answered, "I understand if this is starting to become stressful, Sire. Be grateful you don't have to endure this kind of trouble every day."

"Until now, that is." Roman removes the cigar from his mouth and releases a puff of smoke from his lips. "Is there something you need, Cinder?"

Cinder shook her head gently. "Oh no, Sire. You look like you are in need of some company."

"Yeah, well I don't. Why don't you help Neo and the others boss the mutts of the White Fang around to have them keep going?"

"But they already are doing what you ask of them to do, Sire. At this pace, the White Fang and the Grimm are sure to find the Nutcracker and his friends in no time."

"Didn't you say that like an hour ago?" Roman asked.

"We turned half the town upside down. Might take another hour until we finally catch them, Sire." Cinder said while shrugging her shoulders. "There's nowhere else for them to run and hide."

"Eh, true." Roman took another deep inhale of the cigar and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. He opens his eyes and said, "By the way, concerning that Scarlatina girl…you know, the girl with the rabbit ears…?"

"We had found her secret home within the forest on the outskirts of Taffy City and have located more rebels." Cinder announced to him. "They have been taken into custody and are awaiting their punishment back at the castle."

"Good." Roman spoke, and turns his attention towards the city crumbling down around him. "I kind of assumed that was where kitty-cat had taken Red to, but hey, anyone can dream."

"Of course, Sire." Cinder said, bowing her head.

 _"Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!"_

Cinder and Roman looked up and spotted a small little Nevermore flying up in the sky, and flew down toward their direction. Cinder lifts her hand up, and lets the Nevermore rest upon her arm.

"Hello there, sweetie." Cinder cooed softly, rubbing her fingers underneath the little Nevermore's chin. "What brings you all the way here, hmm?"

Roman rolls his eyes and once against leans back against his seat. Of course Roman has the power to summon Grimm, but honestly, he feels like he'll never know why Cinder seemed so fascinated with these creatures.

"What's that, darling? You saw something?" Cinder moves her arm so that the little Nevermore's yellow eyes were staring into her own. "Care to show me, sweetie? You can tell me anything."

Cinder stared deep into the little Nevermore's eyes, and within moments, watch events unfold within her mind, events that had happened prior to the Nevermore's arrival. Cinder saw through its eyes its memories of what it saw several minutes ago…in the middle of the woods…a familiar looking group…

Cinder broke contact and said, "I see." Cinder turns to Roman and calls out, "Sire, I believe there's something you need to see!"

Roman lets out a groan while he rolled his eyes, gathering up all his strength to get up from the park bench and stretch his muscles out. "Well, is it good or bad? 'Cause let me tell you Cinder, what a day this has been so far."

Roman walked over to Cinder, who moved her arm so that the little Nevermore would be facing the Thief King, and told him, "It depends. How would you feel when you see this?"

Roman stares into the little Nevermore's eyes, and it wasn't long until he could feel a link form, connecting their minds to each other. He watches events happen within his mind, deep within the forest, not too far from the rabbit Faunus's home…

The Nutcracker and the others emerge from the ruined home, taking in the horrible sight around them…he listened in on their plans to kill him…Red was going nuts over the subject…she took off without saying a word…the group getting into another fight and decided to split, one team go to the castle and the other searches for that Rose…that's when the memory ends.

Roman broke the mind link, and couldn't help but to rub his eyes out of irritation. They had once again slipped under the radar and found themselves outside the town without anyone's knowing. They must've found another way out of town. They're still on their way to the castle.

He remembered the memory, when Red was against the idea of killing him. She said that she hates him, but that doesn't mean she wants him dead. Why did she say that? Why did it sound like she was defending him, the Thief King, who had almost killed them one time too many?

Roman couldn't help but to seethe in anger at that memory. The way Red looked hurt, he would've been overjoyed to see her suffer, but no…the way the others had hurt her, even if it wasn't intentional, just by looking at her face, and at that moment before she took off, she looked like she was going to break down…

How dare those imbeciles have hurt _his_ precious Rose?

Cinder notices the sudden change in her king's behavior, and asked, "Are you alright, Sire?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"I suppose not. What shall we do about the search?"

"Call Emerald, Mercury, and Neo and tell them to call off the search. Half of the team looked to be heading towards Gummy City next while Nut-Boy and the rest are tracking down Red."

An idea suddenly hatched into his mind, and he couldn't help but to smirk ominously.

"Which will give us the perfect advantage to end their little _quest_ for good…" Roman ended his sentence with a chuckle. As soon as he calmed down a bit, he looked at Cinder dead in the eye and told her. "Here's what we're going to do…"

 ** _End of Chapter Five_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**...Okay, this is kind of out of the blue here, but before you guys ask, I am not intentionally making Adam and Yang a couple in this story...unless you guys want me to, then that would be kind of interesting to see how that would play out, but at this time, probably not.

Gee, I wonder what will happen next? Heh-heh-heh. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Only two more episodes left of Volume 3. Just two more, and already I can't stand the suspense! Send help! LOL


End file.
